A Cop's Wife
by misty23y
Summary: Stephanie and Joseph Morelli are married in this AR story. Rangeman is established as an elite security firm. When circumstances change, Steph goes out to find a job, becoming employed by Rangeman, whose owner, Ranger is engaged. Will the sparks fly between Ranger and Steph, or will she stay married to her husband? Mild smut and adult language.
1. Chapter 1

**A Cop's Wife**

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Story Warning: Adult Language, Smut**

**Summary: **Stephanie and Joseph Morelli are married in this AR story. Rangeman is established as an elite security firm, without the skip tracing. When circumstances change, Steph goes out to find a job, becoming employed by Rangeman, whose owner is engaged. Will the sparks fly between Ranger and Steph, or will she stay married to her husband? Mild smut and adult language.

**Chapter 1: Stephanie**

"See you later, Steph, I love you."

"Me too," I reply as my husband walks out the door of our modest single-family row house in the Chambersburg section of Trenton, NJ.

My name is Stephanie Morelli, and I am a twenty-nine-year-old housewife. Up until two months ago, I was a lingerie buyer for EE Martin, but when the Feds decided to close their shop due to some illegal enterprises by the owners, I lost my job. My husband, Trenton cop Joseph Morelli, was more than happy at my unemployment. He feels that it is a sign that we should actively start to try to get pregnant. I disagree. Every time I think of kids, I break out in hives. After a mature conversation, we decided to give it a few months before discussing our options. On his cop salary, even with overtime, we are having difficulty making ends meet. If we add a child, it will only make things harder.

I have tried to convince Joe to let me get a job, but he is a true inhabitant of the Burg who has drunk the Kool-Aid. You see, here in the Burg, we are stuck back in the 1950s, where the man of the house goes to work, and the wife stays home all day, cleaning the house, ironing the clothes, and cooking meals which are placed on the table at precisely six o'clock every evening. Acceptable outside activities for wives include participating in PTA events, volunteering at church, play dates with the children, an occasional lunch with other wives, working as a nurse, teacher, line worker in one of the many factories around Trenton, or being a secretary. Since I do not want to hold any of those positions, I'm stuck as a slave to our house.

Joe inherited this house from his Aunt Rose about six months before our marriage. We've been married three years, and so far, it's been great. Not having a mortgage to pay has helped our financial situation greatly. Today is Monday. My schedule for today is as follows: vacuum the house to get rid of the three pieces of dust that arrived since yesterday morning, wash the clothes and put them away, clean the windows, and attending cooking lessons at my mother's house. Tomorrow, instead of cleaning the windows, I sweep the porch. I hate my life. However, this is the life that is expected of me, so I better learn to embrace it so that I don't go crazy.

I decide to head to the shower to attempt to tame my crazy curly hair, that is only even more of a rat's nest after our morning session of sex. Joe has a high libido, and we often have sex every morning and each evening. I sometimes have an orgasm. To make up from the times that I don't, I asked Joe to install a shower massager. He thinks I wanted it to help my aching back from all the housework. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

Once my shower is done, I dress for the day. I take out the vacuum and quickly get rid of all the imaginary dust and hair on the floors. While I'm vacuuming, the laundry is washing. I don't have much, only our sheets and the clothes we wore yesterday. Two loads and I'm done. By the time I'm done with the vacuuming, I can switch the wash. My next job is tackling the windows. I clean the interior part of the windows first. It's on window day that I'm thankful that we have a row house. That means I only have windows in the front and back of the house. The limited number of windows makes the task easier. I finish the inside and switch the laundry again. I fold our clothes, place them in the laundry basket, and hang Joe's uniform. Once I finish the windows, I'll iron his uniform. Then, I clean the outside of the windows. I don't mind hanging out the windows, even when the outside temperature is in the thirties in the middle of February. I'm pretty good at it. When I finish that chore, it's time to take out the sheets. I pull them out of the dryer, bringing the basket up to our bedroom. I make the bed with our clean sheets. I put away all our clean clothes. The time is now eleven-thirty.

I take out the ironing board, quickly pressing Joe's uniform. I place it in the closet in the spare room so it will stay pristine. Now, I'm off to my mother's house for lunch and cooking lessons. I dread cooking lessons. My mom never evokes confidence inside me when I try to cook. She spends more time reiterating all the meals and recipes I ruined. It takes me twice as long to do anything under her watch because I'm always second-guessing myself. She has me prepare dinner at her house, leaving the cooking for my oven. Today is pot roast day.

Since I started my lessons three months ago, I have improved. I no longer get yelled at daily, and I've managed to make a pretty good roast. I didn't even dry it out. I pull up in front of my mother's house in my cute little red Miata. As usual, my mother and grandmother were waiting at the door for me. My grandmother went to live with my parents three years ago after my grandfather went to join the never-ending buffet in the sky. She drives my father nuts, but frankly, I think she does it because she could. She's full of fire and spirit. I have a hard time picturing my mom as being her daughter.

I entered the house, kissing both my mother and grandmother. "So, Stephanie, any success yet?" My mother asked. She's referring to whether I'm pregnant. Since I lost my job, that the first question she asks me whenever she speaks to me, even if we already spoke on the phone.

"No, Mom, not yet," I reply. It's easier letting her think we're unsuccessful then admitting that we're not ready for children yet.

"Well, just keep on trying. You know, you may need to do some different things. Sometimes, men need better motivation to get their swimmers to cooperate."

I mentally put my hands over my ears. I do NOT want to have this conversation with my mother. I decide to change the topic. "Mom, what are we cooking today?"

"You seem to have mastered the pot roast and ham. Today we will work on your sauce so you can make lasagna. Now, I spoke with Angie Morelli to find out how Joseph likes his lasagna. She told me you need to make it with chopped meat, not sausage. Also, you need to use crushed plum tomatoes, not tomato paste, so I need to teach you how to make a different sauce. Finally, you must use fresh pasta. No pre-packaged pasta."

I sigh. I prefer my lasagna with sausage, but it seems that it no longer matters what I like. My job is to make sure that my husband has everything he likes. Arguing with my mother will get me nowhere, so I simply comply.

Four hours later, I have successfully made the lasagna. Now, I only need to bake it. Mom is sending me home because it will take forty-five minutes to bake the lasagna. Once it's finished, I need to let it sit for thirty minutes to make sure it's settled. Cutting it too soon would make it watery and loose. We can't have watery lasagna. I arrive home at four-thirty and promptly preheat the oven. Once it is at the appropriate temperature, I place the lasagna in the oven. I set the timer for forty-five minutes. I prepare a side salad for me and start to make the garlic bread. No rest for the weary. Once the garlic bread is prepped, I set it aside until ten minutes before Joe arrives home, so it's hot and fresh. I set the table in the meantime, make sure to use the good dishes and light two candles. Presentation is important because I never know when I'm going to have a guest. Though at dinner time, no one would be stupid enough to visit another house, unless they are a bachelor or unattached female. According to my mother, the only unattached females over twenty-five are lesbians. She's so ridiculous.

My timer goes off at five-thirty, and I remove the lasagna from the oven. It looks and smells perfect. I place the garlic bread on aluminum foil to put it in the oven. At ten to six, I put the garlic bread in. A few minutes later, I'm taking it out as I hear Joe's car pull into the driveway. I am cutting the garlic bread as Joe strolls into the kitchen.

"It smells good in here. I'm going to change then I'll be back down." He gives me a chaste kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs. Five minutes later, he's back downstairs and seated at the table. I have a beer opened in front of his seat, and I'm cutting the lasagna. I take out the first slice, holding my breath. I didn't need to; it's perfect. I place the slice on Joe's dish then cut a slice for myself. Joe takes a piece of garlic bread, and I sit down with my glass of soda. We dig in. When we are almost finished, we start our after-work conversation.

"How was your day, Joe?" I ask. I don't really care, but it's the appropriate question to ask.

"It was good. I passed the detective's exam. The Chief told me that I was in-line for Capone's spot, now that his transfer to Newark is official. By this time next week, you'll be married to Detective Joseph Morelli. No more uniform for me."

"That's wonderful, Joe. I'm so excited. Will your hours be more consistent?"

"For the most part, but it depends on if I have a case or not."

"That's reasonable. Does your mother know yet?"

"No, I'm not planning on telling her until we go there for dinner on Sunday. You can tell your parents after that."

"Okay. What will you be wearing to work? A suit?"

"No. I'll be wearing dress pants and a button-down shirt with a tie. No jacket is required. However, I'll be undercover starting Monday. I will be put up in a safe house somewhere. I won't be able to contact you for a while. It could be as long as a month."

I felt like I was just punched in the stomach. I don't know if I can handle living in this house by myself for a month with nothing to do. With just me, there won't be much to clean, wash, or iron. I'm already going stir crazy but taking Joe out of the mix, and I'll be certifiable by the week's end.

"Joe, would it be okay if I look for a job? I don't think I'd last without anyone being here. With you being undercover, I won't have much to do around the house. As it is, I finish all the household chores by noon. I could do something part-time."

I see Joe contemplating his answer. I know we will no longer need the money, but he knows how much I hate being bored.

"That's fine. Just make sure your boss understands it's not a long-term position."

"Okay."

By this point, we've finished eating. I wrap up the remaining lasagna, putting it into the refrigerator. I rinse the dishes, placing them in the dishwasher. I turn the dishwasher on after wiping down the counters and the table. I use the Swiffer to "mop" the floor, officially finishing my chores for the day. When I enter the living room to join Joe on the couch, I see him coming down from the bedroom, dressed to go out.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Mooch's. We're throwing a card game together. I'll be home in a few hours. Make sure you're in something sexy when I return."

I resist rolling my eyes, barely, as he walks out the door without a backward glance. I sit on the couch, finding nothing interesting to watch. I decide to go to bed, but before I do, I put on a black negligee and black lace panties. This should satisfy Joe whenever he arrives home. I lay down in bed, falling asleep within minutes.

XXXXXX

"Cupcake, wake up." I hear Joe say as I feel his kisses on my chest. I open my eyes, looking into his chocolate brown ones.

"You're home," I reply.

"Yes, and I'm ready to celebrate." He rubs his hand along my center, checking to see if I'm wet. When he feels that I am, he slips inside me, pumping into me at a fairly quick pace. I can tell that he's drunk, which means I won't have an orgasm. Who knew the Italian Stallion was such a horrible lover? About five minutes after he entered me, he spills his seed into his condom. He pulls out, disposing of the condom, then rolls over to go to sleep. I sigh, waiting for him to close his eyes. Once I'm sure he's sleeping, I sneak into the shower to take care of my arousal. I slip back into bed in a t-shirt and panties, falling asleep immediately.

XXXXXX

**A/N:** I know this isn't the sequel to "Night," but I had to get this out of my head. I'm working on the sequel as we read. This story is complete and is currently being edited by my fabulous beta, Susan. I will be posting every other day. Please comment. Your comments help fuel the creative process and keep me writing. I am attempting not to add A/N after every chapter, because frankly, I find them annoying when I'm reading stories. Usually, I delete them after the story is complete, but why do double the work? Thank you for your support over the last year and a half. I hope you enjoy this new tale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Story Warning: Adult Language, Smut**

**Chapter 2: Ranger**

The Trenton office is up and running, finally. I'm glad that everything is going well. The rest of the Core Team has finally arrived to help with the installations and contracts that have just been signed this past month. Pierre "Tank" DuPont is my right-hand man. I met him when I started at Rangers school. We were often teamed together and became fast friends. He is 6'6" and 265 pounds of pure muscle. He is of Haitian-Creole descent from Louisiana, and he hates his first name. Lester Santos is my cousin on my father's side, who was raised in Miami. He and I became close after I was sent to live with my Abuela Rosa after getting in trouble with the law at age 14. I decided that joining a gang and jacking a car was a good idea. My parents, who own a restaurant in Newark, weren't pleased with me and decided I needed a change of scenery. That decision saved my life. Finally, Robert "Bobby" Brown is our company medic. He was the medic on several of my missions with the Rangers and became fast friends with Lester.

When the four of us decided to semi-retire, we didn't want to go back into civilian life. We needed the structure of the military, a chance to use our skills, and the flexibility to be ourselves while still having a job after being called away for months at a time. We all signed on to run black-op missions, which is the money we used to fund Rangeman, our company. We started in Miami, followed by Atlanta. Then, we opened a branch in Boston. Finally, Trenton is our fourth and last branch, at least for now. Ninety-five percent of our employees are ex-military. It is great to be able to give back to our brothers in arms.

The building here in Trenton was completed two weeks ago. I have the penthouse apartment on the seventh floor, though I will most likely give it to Tank when I eventually get married. Our building managers, Ella and Luis Guzman live in an apartment on the sixth floor. The fifth floor contains our control room, offices, and larger conference rooms. The fourth-floor houses employee apartments. The third floor consists of the medical office and a few more apartments. We have a company gym on the second floor. The first floor contains our lobby, three smaller conference rooms, and our garage. The sublevel has a gun range and holding cells. We also have a small armory.

The Core Team and I are meeting to discuss any remaining positions we need to fill here, as well as assessing the men we have hired so far. Once they all arrive in my office, we begin our discussion.

"The guys seem to be working together nicely. They mesh well and are enjoying the work we're doing. I'm especially impressed with Cal, Hal, Hector, Vince, and Manny." Tank says.

Bobby adds, "Ram and Woody show great potential as back up medics. They both know their way around injuries."

"Silvio is doing good on the research desk along with Rodriguez, but they are having difficulty getting information sometimes. It seems that the Chambersburg section is very tight-knit, prejudiced, and wary of strangers. I think that it would be a good idea to hire someone local to help with the research. Having knowledge of the Burg will only help us in ascertaining the information we need."

"Santos put together an advertisement for the position and run it in the local papers. We'll set up interviews for next week. How are things going with TPD?"

"Most of the officers and detectives are receptive to our assistance. However, there are a few who are giving us problems. A rookie, who has been on the job for less than six months, keeps trying to ticket us for stupid offenses, and a newly minted detective named Joseph Morelli seems to have a problem with us. I've heard him refer to us as thugs and criminals. Police Chief, Joe Juniak assured me that most of TPD doesn't have a problem with us, but Morelli has issues with anyone that could challenge his status as having Trenton's 'Best Ass.' He likes to think he's the big fish in the sea. However, Morelli is married, so he shouldn't be so concerned about his standing with the women of Trenton." Santos shared.

Bobby added, "I heard Morelli is going undercover in Newark for a few months. He's trying to infiltrate a mob gun smuggling group that is trying to encroach upon the Trenton Families. His ex-girlfriend, Terry Gilman, is said to be working closely with him."

"I think we need to keep an eye on this Detective Morelli. He could be troublesome for us in the future," I inform my team.

"Ranger, we need to send all of our employee's medical powers of attorney over to St. Francis and Helen Fund Hospital immediately. They want all the information on file in advance of us needing their services. I also suggest if we can financially swing it, making a sizable donation to both hospitals so we can get preferential treatment if we need it." Bobby adds.

"Look into it, Brown. If there's nothing else, this meeting is over."

The men look at each other, then rise to head to their respective offices. As they leave, my cell phone rings. I glance at the caller ID.

"Hello, Ana. How are you today?" I ask. Anastasia Fiorentinos is my fiancé. We've been dating for the last eighteen months. I proposed to her eight months ago, but we have yet to set a wedding date. To be honest, I'm not in a rush to get married.

"_Carlos, I'm fine. I missed you this morning. What time did you leave?"_

"I left at 0430. I had to hit the gym this morning. After spending the weekend with you, I was overdue for a workout."

"_Are we still on for the party at your sister Celia's house on Saturday."_

"Yes, Ana, we are still on."

"_It would be nice to be able to tell them a date on Saturday. I know they are going to ask. I mean, seriously, Carlos, we've been engaged for almost a year already."_

I sigh, then respond, "Ana, I'm still trying to get Rangeman established here in Trenton. Once the office is up and running, we can schedule our date. I want to be able to take an extended honeymoon with you and would prefer to leave immediately after the wedding."

"_Okay, Lover, I understand that. Will you be over tonight?"_

"I'll try my best. No promises, Ana."

"_Alright. If you can make it in time for dinner, let me know. I love you, Carlos."_

"Love you too," I responded before hanging up. I do love Ana, but I'm afraid to marry her. I was married once before, granted for the wrong reasons, but the marriage still left a bad taste in my mouth. Ana and I met through my cousin Carmen. Ana and Carmen worked together at an art gallery in Philadelphia. Ana is Greek and beautiful. She has long, straight dark brown hair with eyes the color of whiskey. She is five feet, four inches tall, and 115 pounds. She doesn't mind my crazy hours, which should be reason enough to marry her. I don't know why I'm so hesitant. Maybe it's just stress.

**One Week Late**r

The ad for the research position went in the paper on Tuesday, and by Friday, we had five potential employees scheduled for an interview. Silvio researched all the potential candidates, and initially, I only saw two as potential hires. The first is Randy Briggs and the second Salvatore Sweet. The first interview is set up for 0930. Lester and I will be interviewing each candidate in one of the first-floor conference rooms.

Manny escorts the first candidate into the room at precisely 0930. She is a woman with flaming red hair that is too fake. She has a large chest that is clearly the result of implants. She is dressed in an outfit that she thinks is sexy, but it comes off as trashy. The black, tight pencil skirt with a slit almost to her ass paired with an almost sheer white blouse is definitely trying too hard. She has a black lace bra on, clearly trying to use her looks to get the job, or more likely, to get into my bed and my wallet.

"Ms. Barnhardt, thank you for coming in today for an interview. The position we have available is for a research assistant. Why do you think you would be good for this job?"

"Well, I am great at getting information from people, especially men. I can sweet-talk anyone into giving me their deepest, darkest secrets. Besides, I love working with men, and have no problem working in a male-dominated company."

"Do you know how to use a computer?" Lester asks.

"I don't need a computer. All I need is some face-to-face time with a person, and I can get any information from them."

We both know that she is not the person for this position. We ask her several more questions, then dismiss her with a promise to inform her of our decision within twenty-four hours. The second candidate, Walter Dunphy, is clearly a pothead. While he does seem to be exceptionally bright, his mind is too clouded by drugs to be of use.

At 1100, Salvatore Sweet walks in. He is as tall as Tank but as slim as Lester. He has an exceptional ability to solve puzzles. However, he seems to like to dress in drag though he says he's heterosexual. I'm not sure if he will fit in here, but so far, he is our strongest candidate. At 1145 Randy Briggs enters the conference room. He is a little person who is surly and nasty. While he does have the computer skills necessary, he does not have the people skills. I'm afraid one of my men will throw him out a window if he pisses them off.

He walks out of the room, and we have one interview left. "It isn't looking too good here, Lester. Our last candidate was a lingerie buyer. How that qualifies her for this position, I have no idea. Why did you give her an interview?"

"I don't know. I called the candidate up to conduct the pre-interview, and I just liked her. She was genuinely kind. She seems like the type of person who people automatically like. She asked all the right questions, and I felt I had to give her a shot."

At 1230, Stephanie Morelli walked in the room. She was wearing a plum-colored business suit, consisting of a fitted jacket, tight pencil skirt, and a lilac camisole. She wasn't wearing stockings but was wearing a pair of three-inch silver stilettos. She has wildly curly hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. I stood up to shake her hand. When our hands touched, I felt a jolt of electricity shoot down my arm, and I think she felt it too. I heard my cousin introduce himself to break our trance.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Morelli. My name is Lester Santos, and we spoke on the phone. This is Ranger." He said, pointing to me. I watched as Stephanie took a good look at both me and Lester. She shook her head slightly, then was all business.

"Good afternoon, Lester and Ranger. Thank you for seeing me today. I really hope I get the job here."

I quickly recovered and got down to business. "Mrs. Morelli."

"Please call me Stephanie or Steph. Mrs. Morelli is my mother-in-law," she interrupted with a shiver.

"Stephanie, why do you think you'd be a good researcher for us?"

"I'm nosy by nature. I like to find out things about people without them knowing. But I hate gossiping. I don't want to learn things to share them with everyone, but I do like to know what's going on. I also enjoy talking to people. I know a lot of people in the Burg, and knowing those connections will help me find out information that won't be in a search program."

"Your husband is Detective Joseph Morelli, right?" I ask, and she nods her head. "How does he feel about you working here?"

"I don't know. Joe's on assignment out of town and is incommunicado. I'm sure he won't be thrilled, but frankly, I'm not the type of woman who is happy being a housewife."

"No desire to start a family?" Lester asks. I glare at my cousin. Asking a question like that could lead to serious ramifications. It is illegal to ask about children or family plans. I get where he's coming from, but this line of questioning to a cop's wife is dangerous grounds. I hope we can smooth it over. I'd hate to have a lawsuit on our hands.

"What does that have to do with my qualifications?"

I sigh before responding, "Steph, this position is a full-time, long-term position. You are married to a member of the Trenton Police Department, a member who we don't have a great working relationship with. Right now, you are our strongest candidate, and we both want to give you the job. I think you could do a great job for our company. However, we don't want to hire you, train you, then have you leave in nine months because you give birth to a child."

"Right now, I have no intentions of having a baby. Considering my husband is out of town for who knows how long, I don't think you have to worry about me being knocked up. Anyway, if I have any say in the matter, I have no problems being a working mom."

She replied with such fire in her voice, clearly not intimidated by Lester or me. I try to avoid laughing, but I don't think I hid my smirk good enough.

"Stephanie, I'd like to formally offer you the position. I'll bring you to Tank who will go over your contract with you, but I think you'd fit in well here. I hope you don't mind working with men, as you will be only our second female employee. Our first is Ella, who will be taking your measurements for your uniform. She is our company mother, for lack of a better term."

"That sounds wonderful," Steph answers, clearly excited, as her eyes have a sparkle to them.

"However, Babe, I do need to warn you. As part of your employment, you will need to spend at least three hours in the gym each week and two hours in the gun range. You are always required to carry a firearm. We will help you get the proper permits."

"I guess I can handle gym time, but I'm not thrilled about the gun. Is that non-negotiable?"

"Yes, it is." I watch as she thinks it over. I see the moment she comes to her decision.

"I'll take the job. Thank you, Ranger."

"Come with me, Babe," I say to her. She seems to look at me strangely after calling her "Babe" a second time. I don't know why I am calling her that. I never gave a nickname to a woman before. I don't even call Ana anything other than her name. Strange. I escort her to the elevator by placing my hand on her lower back, and I swear, I feel that electricity once again. Maybe hiring her isn't such a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Story Warning: Adult Language, Smut**

**Chapter 3: Stephanie**

I arrive at Rangeman security at 12:30, fifteen minutes early for my interview. I want this job badly. All the other available jobs are at one of the local factories, where I would be a line worker, dying of monotony, or at a fast-food restaurant. I'd gain fifty pounds working at a fast-food restaurant, eating all the food. There are a few positions for secretaries or receptionists, but those jobs are not ones for me. I need something that would provide me with a challenge, that would be different from day-to-day. I know that research can be boring, but I'd be looking at different people and companies, so that will provide me with the variety I need. I enter the waiting area and see a great looking guy, tall, maybe 6'1" and about 180 pounds. He has his hair cut in a crew cut, kind hazel eyes, and muscles everywhere. He looks like he could be northern European in descent, as his skin is fair. I can't help but check for drool. Hey, I may be married, but I'm not dead.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am. Welcome to Rangeman. How can I help you?" He asks me politely.

"Hi. I'm here for an interview with a," a pause as I check the paper, I wrote my information down on, "Mr. Lester Santos and somebody named Ranger at 12:45."

I see the guy behind the desk check something on his computer before he responds. "Welcome, Ms. Morelli. You may sit over there. They are currently interviewing another candidate. They will be with you shortly. My name is Ramsey Howell, but everyone calls me Ram, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Ram. This seems like a nice place to work."

"That it is, Ma'am. Ranger treats us all well." At that moment, the phone rings and Ram continues working. I glance around the lobby and see that there are several cameras placed around the room. I notice that there are three doors, one labeled "stairs" and the other two conference rooms. I also see two small bathrooms. There is an elevator on the far side, next to the stairwell. There's another door that leads to a garage that is filled with new, black SUVs. Amongst the SUVs is a Porsche Turbo. What I wouldn't give to go for a ride in that car.

I sit back down, waiting to be called into the interview. I watch as a small person leaves one of the conference rooms, muttering something about giants thinking they're better than everyone else. It doesn't seem like he got the job. Finally, Ram escorts me into the room. I stand, suddenly nervous, and follow Ram. When I enter the room, I look down, making sure I don't trip. The last thing I want to do is fall flat on my face. That would be so embarrassing. When I come to a stop at a table, one of the men is standing there with his hand extended. I reach out and shake his hand, immediately feeling a jolt run through me. It wasn't static electricity, but a warmth. I don't want to let go, as it is a great feeling.

I take a moment to check out the owner of the hand, and I must do everything in my power not to react, for he is the best looking man I have ever seen. He has silky black hair, tied back in a low ponytail. His skin is the color of a mocha latte. He has the warmest, most beautiful brown eyes that are full of expressions that I can't read. His lips are utterly kissable, and he has muscles where I didn't even know muscles existed. We seem to be frozen, unable to move, in a trance. Suddenly, the other man speaks, and we break apart.

I learn from the other man that I just shook Ranger's hand. The one speaking is Lester, who I spoke to on the phone at length when setting up the interview. I take a moment to assess Lester. He is also extremely good looking. He's a little taller than Ranger, maybe by about three inches. He's taller than Joe while Ranger is slightly shorter, but no more than two inches shorter. Lester has short brown hair with blonde tips. His green eyes are full of mischief but in a good way. He is also extremely well-built. I feel my hormones starting to react. Working here, with all these good-looking muscle-bound men will keep my sex drive in overdrive, which will make Joe happy.

As we go through the interview, I see the hesitation in Ranger's eyes disappear the longer we talk. By the end of the interview, Ranger is offering me a job, telling me I need to use the gym and gun range. I'm not thrilled about either but working here is what I want. Ranger escorts me out of the conference room to the elevator, with his hand on my lower back. Once his hand is placed there, I feel the warmth spread through my body again. He says, "Come with me, Babe."

Now, I don't really like nicknames. I never had. Joe has a nickname for me, Cupcake, which I know refers to when I lost my virginity to him on the floor of the Tasty Pastry, the local bakery in town when I was sixteen and working there. He said I was good to eat, like a Cupcake. No matter how much I try to break him of the habit of calling me Cupcake, he still does. However, I like that Ranger is calling me "Babe." I feel I don't know, sexy. However, I don't think I want anyone else calling me that but him. Maybe working here with him isn't such a good idea. I sigh.

"Babe, I'm taking you to the fifth floor. This is where you will be working. I'm going to introduce you to Tank. He will handle your employment contract. I'm sorry I keep calling you Babe. It is very inappropriate of me. Please forgive me, Stephanie."

The sincerity in his voice surprises me, "I don't mind, Ranger, as long as you never let Joe hear you call me "Babe" I don't see a problem with it. It seems most of the men here have nicknames, starting with Ram, Tank, and you. What's your real name, by the way?" I ask. He seems taken back by my question, and I immediately regret asking.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso, the third. I was named after my father and grandfather. My grandfather was always known as Ricardo; my father, as Ric; so, I was called Carlos. When I was in the Rangers, I earned the nickname "Ranger" by breaking every record in Ranger school. The name stuck. No one, outside my immediate family and my fiancé call me Carlos."

"Thank you for sharing, Ranger." Our eyes meet, and once again, I feel that connection between us.

"What's this Little Girl doing here, Ranger?"

I turn around and see the largest man I have ever laid eyes on. This must be Tank.

"Well, Big Guy, I'm your new researcher, Stephanie Morelli, but please call me Stephanie or Steph."

"Steph, this is Tank. He is my second in command." I extend my hand to shake Tank's, and he reaches out.

"Lester was right, she'll fit right in here." Tank stated. "Follow me to my office."

"I'll see you around, Stephanie. If you have any questions, feel free to stop by my office before you leave." I nod, sad to be walking away from Ranger.

Tank and I enter his office, which surprises me. There is a beautiful, classic wooden desk, in dark mahogany. There are matching bookcases behind the desk, black file cabinets, and comfortable chairs on both sides of the desk. I also notice a conference table in his office. It is masculine but warm. I pictured his office to be modern. Interesting.

"Well, Stephanie, I have your contract here. Because you don't have any military experience and won't be working in the field, your salary is a little less than the other workers, but it is generous. You will be getting full medical benefits, as well as the use of the company gym whenever you want. Your uniforms are included, and the use of a company car is available to you during working hours. If your personal vehicle is incapacitated, you can also use a company vehicle outside of working hours. Please read over the stipulations carefully. We also require that you sign an NDA, a nondisclosure agreement. That means that you cannot talk about anything that you learn about here with anyone else, including your cop husband."

I read over the paperwork, not finding any loopholes or questionable clauses. "What does this mean about an apartment?"

"All employees are eligible for an apartment in our building if the need arises, as well as the use of a safe house if there is a threat against them or us, as a company."

"I see," I respond. I continue reading, finally reaching the last page where my salary is written. I almost fall off my chair when I see that I will be making $96,000 per year. I also get four weeks of paid vacation. That's more than Joe makes. Shit, he's not going to be happy.

"Ugh, Tank, that salary seems a little excessive. I mean, I'm only working behind a desk."

"Mrs. Morelli, you don't understand the importance of your role in this company. Research is the heart and soul of our business. We need you and the other researchers to find out any potential problems with prospective clients that could be an issue for us. We only work with those individuals who are on the right side of the law. We don't want to take on a client only to discover we are securing their drug-running business or some other illegal activity. We also run background checks for some important individuals, politicians, and such. That's why you are paid so well."

"Wow. I didn't expect to be paid so much. When can I start?"

"Once you sign, we can have you start next Monday."

"Any way I can start tomorrow? I'm going crazy being home by myself all day."

I watch as Tank attempts to not smile, before he responds, "If Ella can get you a uniform for tomorrow, then you can start. In the meantime, I will schedule an appointment with Bobby Brown, our company medic, and personal trainer. He will set you up with a physical fitness plan using the various equipment in the gym. He'll work with you the first couple of weeks to ensure you know how to use the equipment. He can do that tomorrow, regardless of whether Ella has a uniform for you."

"Now, when do I meet this elusive Ella?" At that moment, Tank's door opens, and a small, petite Hispanic woman comes bustling in. "You must be Stephanie. I'm Ella. I take care of all the boys here, and I am looking forward to taking care of you as well. Now, if you are done with Tank, you can come with me. I'm going to get your sizes for uniforms and will show you around the building."

Ella has a warm smile that reaches her eyes. She truly loves working here. She has dark brown hair sprinkled with gray. Her hair is fixed in a loose bun at the base of her head. She's wearing black yoga pants and a black V-neck t-shirt with "Rangeman" embroidered in purple. I notice Tank's t-shirt is embroidered in white. I quickly sign the contract in all the designated locations and hand it back to Tank.

"I'll give you a copy of the contract before you leave here today."

"Thank you, Tank," I answer, smiling. I follow Ella, who immediately explains the setup of the fifth floor.

"Along the west side, are the offices of the Core Team. Ranger, Tank, and Lester. Bobby has his office on the third floor in the medical suite. Along the north side are two conference rooms. That is where the morning meetings are held and where other operations are planned. On the east side are the monitors. Where we have employees monitoring our accounts. It is separated from the rest of the floor with a glass wall to maintain silence so they can concentrate. In the middle are employee cubicles. The researchers have assigned cubicles, along with the software design team, while all other employees share the remaining cubbies to write up their reports. Everyone's names are on the nameplates outside of the cubby. Shared cubbies have names listed by their regular shift. It helps to keep you informed of who's who and where they are at a given time. Next to the elevator and stairwell is our employee breakroom. I provide three meals a day for the employees, plus keep healthy snacks stocked. Ranger forbids cakes, cookies, pies, and other junk food. However, if there is anything you need, let me know, and I'll keep some on hand for you. I understand that you, more so than the men, may need sweets, especially when we have our monthly visitor."

As we pass the men, I see them all nod to Ella, allowing her to pass by, treating her with the utmost respect. "Come, I'll take you my apartment to go over your sizes."

I follow her up one flight of stairs to her apartment, which is the entire floor. "I have a commercial kitchen on one side of the apartment that I use to cook for the boys. I have another smaller kitchen that I use for myself. I also have a spare bedroom with an en suite bathroom. I'll have Ranger give you access to my apartment and that room. There is no female locker room in the gym, so you can use that room to shower and change after your workout if you need it. I'll keep some uniforms here for your use. Any dirty workout clothes you can leave here, and I'll wash them for you."

"Ella, you don't have to do that. I can do it myself."

"I know I don't have to, dear, but I want to. I enjoy taking care of everyone. I never was able to have children of my own, so all the men here are my surrogate sons, and now I have a surrogate daughter."

"Thank you, Ella."

"Besides, I only do the laundry for Ranger, Lester, and the towels from the gym. The men do their own laundry, though if they are in a bind or working excessive hours, I'll help them out. Ranger and Lester are my nephews, though they will never tell you that, so you never heard it."

"No problem, Ella. I can keep a secret."

"So, what sweets do you need on hand?"

"TastyKakes," I respond.

Ella takes some measurements, then announces, "I'll have three uniforms ready for you tomorrow morning. The uniform consists of a black t-shirt, black cargoes, and CAT boots. I will also get you a gun holster for your waist, shoulder, and ankle. I'll talk to Ranger and see if he'll approve some shirts in colors other than black for you. What colors do you like?"

"Purple and blue, like a sky blue or cerulean. I don't like dark blue or royal blue."

"Those colors are dark enough, maybe he'll approve it. If not, I'll embroider your shirts in color. Let me show you the gym and the medical suite. I'm sure one of the guys will show you the gun range."

"Ella, do you have to carry a gun as well?"

"Yes, dear, but not when I'm in the building. Don't worry, you'll get used to it, even if you don't like it."

We take the elevator to the gym, where about five guys are working out, all wearing basketball shorts, some with t-shirts, some with wife-beater tank tops, and two are shirtless. I must check my mouth for drool. "Don't worry, Steph, you'll get used to them. They are spectacular, aren't they."

"Yeah. Too bad my husband is away on business."

"You better stop at Pleasure Treasures if he'll be away for a while." I start to blush, "don't be embarrassed, there's nothing wrong with taking care of our own needs, you know the men do."

She has a point. "Um, Ella, I don't think I have any workout clothes that will be appropriate here. I don't think wearing leggings, bicycle shorts, and a sports bra is a good idea here."

"You're right, they'll probably injure themselves. I'll get you some loose-fitting tank tops and t-shirts to wear over your sports bra and some running shorts. That should keep them more focused on their work out."

"Thank you, Ella, you're a doll."

We leave the gym, stopping at Bobby's office, where she introduces me to him. He's a good looking man of mixed descent. "Hi, Stephanie. It's a pleasure to meet you. Tank said that you wanted to get started on your exercise regimen right away. I can work with you tomorrow at ten, after the morning meeting. I'm going to give you a basic fitness test, then design a program for you to follow. We'll work together for the first couple of weeks until I'm sure you can use the equipment on your own safely. I'll re-evaluate your fitness levels every three months and adjust your program as necessary."

"Okay, I guess I can handle that."

"You will also be learning basic self-defense. Lester will work with you on that, as he is our best martial artist."

"Okay." The thought of getting all hot and sweaty with Lester is definitely waking up my hormones. Shit. Maybe Ella's right.

"I'm going to bring Steph back to Tank if you're done, Bobby."

"I'm good, Ella. See you tomorrow, Steph."

I follow Ella back upstairs. We stop at Tank's office and knock. "Ella, Tank had to go deal with an alarm. He said Mrs. Morelli's contract will be with Ranger." One of the men in black said. "Thank you, Manny. Manny, this is Stephanie."

"Nice to meet you, Manny," I respond, extending my hand. "I prefer to be called Stephanie or Steph."

"Pleasure is all mine, Steph," Manny answers, kissing my hand.

"For God's sake, she's married to a cop. Hands off, Ramos." I hear behind me. I turn around, seeing Ranger standing there, looking at Manny menacingly.

"Sorry, Sir, I meant no disrespect." He responded before going back to work.

"Thank you, Ella. I'll take over from here," Ranger says. "Can you have dinner ready for me at 1800 in the apartment?"

"Just you?"

"Yes, Ella."

"Are you ever planning on inviting Ana to your apartment? I know it's only temporary, but I'm sure she'd like to see it."

"No, Ella, I don't. I want to keep her separate from here, you know that."

"Ranger, you're making a mistake. If you can't let her into all aspects of your life, then she's not the right one for you. Don't let your Mama pressure you into a marriage that you don't want."

"Ella, not now. Besides, she's my best shot. No one else can put up with my hours."

"Carlos,"

"Tia, not now."

"Fine, but I still think you're making a mistake. Just don't get Ana pregnant. Then you'll be stuck with her forever." Ella responds before walking away.

"I'm sorry, Babe. If you haven't surmised yet, Ella is my Aunt and one of the few who can get away with talking to me about my personal life. Lester is my cousin, and Ella's nephew as well, so he pushes my buttons any chance he gets. Ella doesn't like my fiancé, as she's made abundantly clear."

He walks into his office, and I follow. His office was the same as Tank's, but somehow this fits him better. I saw a picture frame on his desk with two pictures in it. "May I?" I ask, pointing to the frame. He nods. I look at one picture and see a beautiful girl, maybe around nine or ten. She has Ranger's eyes and his skin coloring. The other side shows Ranger standing next to a beautiful woman. They are looking at each other, but I don't see love when I look at their expressions, I see contentment and settling.

"They're both beautiful. Who's the girl?"

"That's my daughter, Julie. She's nine and lives with her mother in Miami. I technically don't have any rights to her anymore, but her mother allows me to see her a couple of times a year and sends me pictures regularly. She was adopted by Rachel's second husband, Ron. The other picture is of my fiancé, Anastasia, and I."

"So, do you have my contract?"

"Yes, here's your copy. Come in tomorrow at 0730. Your normal hours will be from 0800 until 1700."

I must have looked at him with my confusion evident because he corrected himself. "Eight until five, with an hour for lunch."

"Oh, thanks."

"We tend to run on military time here, you'll get used to it. There is a daily meeting at nine. You are required to attend. I'll see you tomorrow, Babe."

"Bye, Ranger. Oh, where do I park my car?"

"You'll have an assigned spot in the garage. It will be spot five."

"Thank you."

I went to the elevator and rode it down to the garage. I was surprised when Ranger got on with me. When the doors open at the garage, he followed me to my car, which was parked in a visitor's spot. "Nice car." He said.

"Thanks," I replied, looking at my two-year-old Miata.

"Babe, do you mind if I have Hector put a tracking device on your car? All our cars, personal and business, have them. That way, if you are ever in trouble, either from something as benign as a flat tire or worse, we can find you. We will put one on the undercarriage, and one on the inside of the car, which will be voice-activated. That way, if you are in an accident, we can talk to you."

"Sure, that's fine."

"Great. I'll have Hector take care of that tomorrow morning. Good evening, Stephanie."

"Bye, Ranger," I replied before getting into my car. I buckled myself in, turned on the car, and headed towards my house. I'll change before going to my mother's. I'm all set for the lecture I'm sure I'm going to get about how I'm not a proper Burg wife, but frankly, I don't care what she has to say. I can't live my life the way she does. I'm not Valerie, and it's time my mother realizes that.

I glance at the clock in my car, surprised that it's already a quarter to five. That means I have only fifteen minutes to change if I plan on being at my parents before six. I rush home, run in the house, stripping my clothes on the way to the bathroom. I refresh my makeup, put my hair in a ponytail, then run into the bedroom to get dressed. I grab a pair of jeans and a stretchy t-shirt. I put on socks and my sneakers, before running back out of the house. I pull up in front of my parent's duplex with five minutes to spare. My sister is recently divorced and is also at my parents with her daughters. Great!

I say hi to dad before going into the kitchen. I help the women in my family bring the dinner to the table before we all sit down at precisely six. After saying grace, we dig in. We are halfway through our meal when the inquisition begins.

"Stephanie, did you get a job at the personal products plant? I heard they were hiring."

"No, Mom, I got a job as a researcher for a security company on Haywood. I sit at a desk all day long using the computer to find out information on their potential clients, mostly businesses."

My mother frowns. However, I am doing office work, so she can't complain too much. "What else are you doing?"

I decide to lie is my best option here, "I will also be filing, helping with the accounts payable, and occasionally answering the phone."

I see that she straightens up a bit, more accepting now that my job sounds like a typical secretarial position.

"Have you heard from Joseph?"

"No, Mom. Joe said he would probably be out of contact for at least a month. If there's anything I need to tell him, I am supposed to call the Chief, and he will contact Joe."

"You know, this position came up at a really inopportune time. How are you supposed to get pregnant if your husband isn't even home?"

"I guess I'm not, Mom. Don't worry, when he comes back, we'll get working on it."

The rest of dinner went on with Val talking about my nieces, Mary Alice and Angie. Angie is nine, and Mary Alice seven. Mary Alice thinks she's a horse, and Angie thinks she's my mother. It's very exhausting coping with them.

"Valerie, have you been on any dates?"

"I met a nice lawyer named Albert Kloughn, who has his own practice. He's very nice. We've been out to lunch a few times."

"Oh, you must invite him over one night."

"I will, Mom, soon."

At seven-thirty, I was able to make my escape. I arrived home to my empty house, depressed at spending another night alone, but excited about starting work tomorrow. I watch the Ranger's game before heading to bed. I set my alarm for six, so I can be ready to leave by seven. I don't want to be late on my first day. I lie down, close my eyes, and the last conscious image I see in my mind is Ranger.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Happy Birthday, Ricardo Carlos "Ranger" Manoso! In celebration of Ranger's birthday, and I'm giving you a bonus chapter and Ranger's POV, after all, Ranger doesn't eat cake. I'd also like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has made this story a favorite already, those who are following, and all those who have reviewed or commented on this tale. I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying this story so far, and I hope that everyone will be happy with the outcome. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Story Warning: Adult Language, Smut**

**Chapter 4: Ranger**

Today I woke up feeling uneasy. Ella's words about Ana keep repeating in my head. I know that I should share my business life with Ana, but I just can't. No matter how many times I've told myself I'd bring her to my apartment, I can't do it. Instead, we spend our time at her condo. Once we're married, we'll live there until we find a house that I can secure. I get up at five, as usual. I visit the bathroom then put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I tie my sneakers and head to the gym. When I get there, I go through my normal routine. At 0700, I head upstairs to shower and eat breakfast. My breakfast consists of a low cal bagel and lite cream cheese, with fruit on the side.

I finish at 0725 and head down to the control room. I check the monitors, watching Stephanie pull up in her red Miata. She exits the car, wearing yoga pants and a tank top, both in black, with black sneakers. Her hair is in a ponytail. She looks much more comfortable today then she did yesterday. She also looks sexier. I watch her park in spot five, seeing its location next to my Turbo, then she notices that the other employee cars are further away. She seems to frown but quickly walks to the elevator. I have a feeling she'll be questioning me on her spot. How do I tell her that I want her to park close to keep her safe? She doesn't know the danger she can be in simply for working for me.

The elevator opens, and she exits onto the floor. I notice the moment when she sees me. "Good morning, Ranger. Do you know where Ella is? I wanted to check with her to see if she had any uniforms ready for me."

"Come with me. Did you eat breakfast?" I ask.

"Yes, I stopped at the Tasty Pastry and got three Boston Crème Donuts."

"Babe, that stuff will kill you."

"But it's oh so yummy." I try to hide my smile. I swear I have had the urge to smile more in the last eighteen hours than ever before. There's something about this woman that makes me happy. I escort her towards the break room, where Ella is finishing placing a new coffee urn.

"Stephanie, you're here. I have uniforms for you. I have three sets, all black, but Ranger here approved a purple shirt; once I get them in, you'll have some color. Come with me to my apartment so you can get changed."

"Ella, show her to her cubicle after she is dressed. Lester is meeting her there at 0800 to give Steph her credentials to log into our system."

"No problem. Come with me, Sweetie."

"I'll see you at the meeting," Steph says to me.

"Babe," I reply. I immediately regret my slip. I see that Ella has picked up on my term of endearment for Stephanie. I watch as they head to the stairwell. I go into my office, calling Lester inside.

"Yeah, Boss, what do you need?"

"I need you to work with Stephanie from 0800-0845. Set her up on the computer and show her how to log in. Give her a basic tutorial in the search programs. Make sure you're at the meeting on time."

"No problem. Um, Ranger, why are you having Hector put a tracking device on her car? She's not in the field. There's no reason for it."

"Steph works for us and may uncover something that could be big. Someone may find out that she did the research. I'd rather be safe than sorry. Not to mention, she's married to that pendejo Morelli. I know he often is assigned to work with the Mob. Who knows what shit he'll step in that will get on Steph."

"When is she due to the office?"

"She's already here. She's with Ella. Please give Steph her fob." I hand Lester Stephanie's fob.

"Why does she have the same one we have?"

"Because she has access to Ella's apartment. Ella is letting her use the spare room and bathroom as her personal locker room."

"Okay, is it modified?"

I know my cousin is asking if she has access to the seventh floor, which she does. I gave her access to my entire building. However, I don't want Lester to know. In fact, I'm not quite sure why I'm giving her access. There's something about her that I trust implicitly. "Yes, it's modified."

I turn towards my computer, starting to look at emails, signaling to my cousin that this meeting is over. Once he leaves my office, I pull up the camera feeds, seeing the moment Stephanie emerges from Ella's apartment in her uniform. Damn, she looks sexy as hell. She takes the stairs down to five with Ella. I watch as Ella brings her to her cubicle. I turn to that feed, noticing how boring the cubicle is, especially for a woman. I think I'll put some flowers at her desk, and maybe give her some colored desk organizers. I turn my attention to my work once I see Lester arrive at the cubicle.

At five to nine, I walk into the conference room. I see everyone there, including Stephanie. She's talking to my men, clearly making friends with them. I'm amazed. Most women run from us, but not Stephanie. She is accepting of all of us right off the bat.

I introduced her as our newest team member. Everyone applauded and welcomed her to the company. I can tell I embarrassed her. I continue the meeting, which lasts about twenty minutes.

Bobby reminds Steph of their appointment. I then turn to speak to her. "Stephanie, I'd like to work with you in the gun range today. It will only take about thirty minutes. I want you to try several small guns to see which one is most comfortable for you. Then, I'll set up a time for you to be on the range, learning to use your weapon."

She sighs, closing her eyes. "That's fine. What time would you like to meet?"

"How about eleven-thirty. That will give you time to change after your session with Bobby."

"Perfect. Where should I meet you?"

"At my office."

Stephanie walks out of the conference room with Lester. I know that he is still showing her what to do. I hope she picks everything up quickly.

At 11:25, Steph tentatively knocks on my door. "Come in."

"Sorry, I know I'm a little early."

"No worries, Babe. Let's go." I stand from my desk, making sure to grab my guns, stowing them away, one at the small of my back and the other in my shoulder harness. I slip the knife onto my belt.

"Do you always go around with two guns and a knife?" She asks.

"Ninety percent of the time. The other ten percent I have more weapons on me."

"Wow. Joe only ever has his revolver. Sometimes he uses a clutch piece."

"Police tend to be different than soldiers, especially those of us who were in Special Forces."

"I guess so." I escort her down to the first floor, to the special entrance to our gun range. Once there, I pull out five different handguns. I can tell that Steph is uncomfortable and overwhelmed.

"Babe, relax. These are some of the top ten handguns that women prefer. I have done some research, and I want you to be comfortable with a gun. We are applying for you to have a concealed carry permit, so you will be able to keep the gun in your purse if you chose. I'm going to explain the guns to you and let you shoot a few rounds of each. If the gun feels comfortable, let me know. If it doesn't, also let me know. If none of these work for you, we'll try again. These are all slightly smaller guns that are typically easier for a woman to use. As someone who has never shot a gun before, I would recommend these before going to a gun the size that I would use."

"Okay," Steph replies.

I selected all 9 mm handguns, that range from a 6 + 1 shot up to a 15 + 1. I looked on several gun enthusiasts' sights to find out which guns women typically prefer. "This first gun is the Glock 43, which carries a total of seven bullets. Pick it up and hold it in your hand." I show her how to properly hold a gun. I also tell her to pull the trigger. "None of the guns are loaded yet. Just get a feel for it. This second one is a Smith and Wesson MP Shield that hold 9 bullets." I show her the remaining three, the Glock 19, Sig Sauer P365, and the Ruger LC95.

She selects the Ruger as her primary weapon, and the Sig as her clutch piece, as she is most comfortable with those two weapons. I bring her to the lane to show Steph how to aim and shoot. I bring in the safety glasses and the noise-canceling headphones. I select the bullseye target for her to aim at. I tell her to stand how she feels comfortable. Steph spreads her legs about shoulder-width apart, holds the gun with both hands and straight out in front of her, taut. I stand behind her, adjusting her legs slightly.

"Babe, I'm going to adjust your stance. I'm putting the headphones on you, but just move as I nudge your body. Okay."

Babe nods her head in agreement. I place the headset on her, covering her ears. I bring my foot towards her right one, nudging it forward slightly. I wrap my arms around her, to hold her hands and arm in the right position. I can't help but smell the strawberry shampoo from her hair. There is a part of me that wants to kiss her long neck but knowing she's a married woman is enough to have me controlling my impulses. I feel her shiver as I lean against her back, and I know she's not shivering from cold. Finally, I place my hand around hers, with my index finger on hers, and I pull the trigger. I help her with gun recoil, then unwrap myself from her. I nod to her to try again. I see her close her eyes before taking a deep breath. She opens her eyes and hits the bullseye every time. Damn, she's a natural.

I motion to Stephanie to remove her headphones, which she does. "You've never shot a gun before?"

"No, never. Why?"

"Babe, you're a natural. You hit the target every time. I'm surprised at how good you are. I'm going to put the body target up. Then you can try again. I want you to aim your first three to the heart, the second three to the head."

"What about the last bullet?"

"Be creative," I told her.

We put our headphones back on, then she once again closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then opened her eyes, hitting the target each time. Her final shot was to the groin. Ouch! That shot made me take notice of my own groin, realizing that my pants feel a little snug. No woman has ever made me react without engaging in any type of sexual foreplay before. I pull the target up the lane, showing Steph her perfect hits.

"Babe, I don't want to come up against you in a dark alley. You are a formidable opponent. Listen, there is a company-wide laser tag challenge on Saturday. I would like you to join us. We work in teams of two, in a tournament until there is one winning team. I'd like you to be on my team. I typically take the new guys on my team, to give them a shot of getting beyond the second round, but with you, the guys will never expect you."

"That sounds fun, but I never played laser tag before."

"We'll explain the rules. We won't be in the first round, so you can watch how we play. I rent the facility for the day, so we aren't rushed."

"Okay, then, I'm in, Ranger."

I show Steph how to clean her weapon and how to wear it at her back and on her holster. "You don't have the permit to carry concealed yet. Until it comes through, you need to wear it in the open. Please wear it when you are in the building, and when you are traveling around Trenton. You are an attractive woman who is going home to an empty house every night. You need to be prepared."

Steph sighs but nods her head in agreement. "Where should I put it when I'm home?"

"I suggest you continue to wear the gun if you are comfortable. If not, keep it within reach. Does Joe keep his gun on the nightstand overnight?"

"Yes, he usually does."

"Then that's what you should do. Does Joe have any other guns hidden around the house?"

"I think there's one in the living room by the couch."

"Babe, if it's okay with you, I'd like to accompany you home one night to assess the security of your house. I'm concerned about your safety. Being a cop's wife is not the safest occupation. The best way to get back at Joe for something he did in his line of work is to go after you."

"I guess that will be okay. But if you want to set anything up, I'm not sure we can afford that monitoring."

"Babe, it's part of your contract. You are offered security monitoring at cost, which means you only pay for the equipment for the initial installation and any repairs. In the end, though, the everyday monitoring is done for free."

"I'm not sure how Joe will feel about you monitoring our house."

"If Joe doesn't like it, when he comes home, we'll pull all the equipment. Babe, but I really want to know you're safe."

"Listen, Ranger, I'll think about it. Can I let you know tomorrow?"

"Perfect, Babe. Let's head upstairs."

I place my hand at the small of her back as I escort her to the elevator. For some reason, I feel a compulsion to touch Stephanie, to be near her. I don't understand this need. "How do you like working here so far? I know you've only been here half a day, but we could be intimidating."

"I like it so far. Everyone is very nice, though a little silent. It's like pulling teeth getting some of the guys to talk."

"Keep at it. I'm sure that the guys will open up to you soon."

"I hope so. I'm not used to so much radio silence."

I try to keep my face blank, but this woman keeps getting in under my guard. The doors to the elevator open, and we step out. I start walking Steph towards her cubicle when I hear my name from behind me, "Carlos, you're late."

I turn around, seeing Anastasia standing there in a fire engine red dress with a white blazer over it. She has three-inch heels on. I glance at my watch and see that I am indeed fifteen minutes late for our lunch date. Shit. I walk over to her, giving her a chaste kiss. We are in the middle of my control room, after all.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I was with a new employee in the gun range. I didn't realize the time. Ana, this is Mrs. Stephanie Morelli, our new researcher. Her husband is a detective with TPD." I tell her. I make sure that she understands that Stephanie is unavailable. "Stephanie, this is my fiancé, Anastasia Fiorentinos."

Stephanie extends her hand to shake Ana's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can become friends." Stephanie says, sincerely.

"That would be great," Ana says, clearly not meaning it. I feel a twinge disappointed. "When are we leaving, Carlos?"

"Give me a moment to stop in my office to get my jacket. I'll be right back." I tell her. "Stephanie, if you have any questions while I'm out, go find Lester. He'll help you with whatever you need."

"Thank you, Ranger, and thanks for helping me in the range. I never thought I would actually like shooting a gun. I've always been so scared of them, but now, not so much. I mean, I respect them, but I feel confident around one."

"Good. That confidence will only build. Proud of you, Steph."

I watch as her face lights up with a huge smile that reaches her eyes. I wonder why she reacts so strongly. I mean, she's a wonderful, talented, sexy woman. Certainly, Detective Morelli is proud of his wife.

I quickly walk to my office and lock two of my guns in the safe. I just take the one behind my back. I add a second knife to my boot. Ana doesn't like it when I have more than one gun. If she knew about the knives, she'd flip out.

I return to Ana, and we take the elevator down to the garage. I notice that I'm standing practically on the opposite side of the elevator car from her. Interesting. When the elevator doors open, we walk to my Cayenne. I open the door for her, then close it once she gets in. I walk to my side then drive us to Rossini's for lunch. When we arrive, I give the valet a hundred to keep the car where I parked it. He complies. I walk next to Ana into the restaurant, where the maître d' promptly seated us at a secluded table near the back of the restaurant.

"I don't understand why we always have to sit in corners. It's almost as if you don't want anyone to see me with you."

"Anastasia, I've explained to you time and time again that I have too many enemies. I rather keep a low profile. Also, sitting here allows me to see all the entrances and exits, making it safer."

"Whatever. No one is going to gun you down in Trenton, Carlos." She says. The waiter comes to our table, and we order our meal. While waiting, we start talking.

"So, Carlos, can we set a date yet? It seems that the Trenton office is up and running pretty smoothly. I would like to get the ball rolling. You know it takes time to get a venue, dress, and other accessories."

"Are you sure you want a big wedding with all the pomp and circumstance? I figured we can just go away and get married on a beach somewhere. I'll pay for anyone you want to fly there, hell, I'll transport them on the jet."

"No, Carlos, I want the big wedding. You know that."

"You're right, I do, but I was hoping that maybe you changed your mind. You know this isn't my first wedding."

"Yes, but because you got some woman knocked up and married her out of obligation shouldn't cause me to miss out the whole shebang."

"Okay. We'll do it your way, Ana."

"How about July?"

"You mean July as in four months from now?"

"Yes. I like July 15th. How does that sound to you?"

Now, I have stared down drug lords, deranged military dictators, and outright bad guys, so I recognized that look in Ana's eyes that said I was not leaving the dinner table until I agree to a date. I might as well just give in.

"Fine. July 15th will work. What do you need me to do?"

"Just show up. I'll do the rest. I'll call your mother to coordinate with your family. I guess we should announce the date to everyone sooner rather than later. I'll send out a save the date notice by Friday."

I reach in my wallet and reluctantly hand over my black AmEx to Ana, afraid of what she'll charge. "Here you go. Put whatever you need on here."

"Thanks, Carlos."

Our lunch comes, and we spend the rest of the meal talking wedding plans, well, Ana talking while I pretend to listen. As we drive back to Rangeman, the topic changes.

"Why did you hire that woman?"

"Who?"

"Carlos, don't play stupid, that Samantha or whatever her name is."

"Stephanie?"

"Yeah, her. Why did you hire her?"

"We needed someone with ties to Chambersburg. She grew up here and knows almost everyone. Plus, she's easy to talk to. She knows the names of almost all the men in less than a half-day. She actually got a couple of them talking, which is a feat."

"But why were you alone with her, for over an hour, with the cameras scrambled?"

"You know I train all new hires with firearms. That's what I was doing before you arrived. I scrambled the cameras like I do with all first-time range users. I don't let the men on the monitor see their abilities until I feel they are good. Stephanie is a natural. She'll be in the field in no time if she wants that."

"Can't you let Pierre or Lester train her instead of you?"

"Ana, I won't tell you how to run your design business, don't tell me how to run mine. As far as Mrs. Morelli's training, Lester is handling her self defense, Bobby her physical fitness, and I handle firearms. You know that."

"It's not proper, Carlos. What will people think if they know you are alone with a woman other than me for prolonged periods?"

"Knowing I'm in a gun range they'll assume were practicing shooting. Anastasia, if you don't trust me, then this marriage won't work. You know I still must go away on missions. I could be gone for months, and I could have to work closely with a woman. If you don't trust me to be faithful to you, then getting married is a mistake."

Ana looks at me as though I'm slapping her in the face, but I don't care. She needs to understand how things are with me. She needs to accept all of me, not just the polished, refined businessman she first met.

"Fine. I trust you. I love you, Carlos."

"Me too, Ana," I reply as I pull into the garage. I park my car in its spot and escort Ana to her car in Visitor's Spot 1. I push Ana against her car before scrambling the camera and kissing her senseless. I know that by the time the kiss is over, her doubts will be gone. We break apart. As she opens her car door, she asks, "will you be over tonight, Lover?"

"No, Ana. I have a takedown set up. I'll try to come over tomorrow night."

"Okay. Call me if you can."

"Will do. Bye, Ana, and I'm sorry about being late."

She nods to me then slowly pulls her car out of her spot, driving to the garage entrance. As I walk to the stairwell, I see Stephanie's Miata, realizing I gave her a better spot than Ana gets. I better never let Ana know that the Miata belongs to Stephanie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Story Warning: Adult Language, Smut**

**Chapter 5: Stephanie**

Today is April 8th, and Joe has been undercover for seven weeks. It's been seven weeks since I saw him, since we had sex, and since we spoke. It's been almost six weeks since I started working for Rangeman. I can say that I love my job. The men I work with are big teddy bears. They all look scary on the outside, but are softies on the inside, though I'll never let anyone else know, it will ruin their reputation.

That first Saturday, when I joined them for laser tag was tons of fun. Ranger and I were teammates and had to take on everyone else. The way that it works is that we were broken up into twelve teams. There were six teams on each side. Those six teams each played another team. The lowest two scoring teams faced off against each other, then they were out of the tournament. The third lowest faced the highest-scoring team from their bracket, the winner facing the winner of the second and third place face off. Finally, the top team from each side faced off. Ranger and I won each of our rounds, including the final, with the highest score ever recorded at a Rangeman laser tag tournament. The men were impressed by my ability to shoot a gun.

The final round was between Ranger and I versus Lester and Tank. By the time we faced them, they knew several of our moves, and we knew theirs, but it didn't make it any less challenging. In fact, it actually made it harder. Ranger and I discussed our approach before the match. I was very adept at climbing things, as well as jumping off things. That gave me the advantage of being able to get to high ground. That is something that I didn't do in the early rounds, so I knew I would take Lester and Tank by surprise. I told Ranger this, and he picked out the perfect place for me to climb.

Ranger would do his best to lure them to a place where I could get a shot off, without giving up my position, then lead the second over. We agreed that I should take out Lester first. As the smaller of the two, there was a better chance for him to climb up or scurry out of the way. Tank, being so large, would be an easier target, even though he knew all about being stealth. We were all wearing black, so that helped us to hide. Once the round started, I went to my designated location, climbing on top of the wall. I saw Lester quickly and had a shot lined up. I hit him before Ranger even had an opportunity to lure him. It was a kill shot, to the heart. Once I hit him, I saw him look for me, but he couldn't find me. Now, it was just Tank. I watched Ranger find Tank, trying to lure him into position. However, Tank was able to get Ranger in the heart, so he was out.

Now, it was down to Tank and me. Tank kept creeping around, staying behind barriers. I made sure to stay still, but then I realized that if I made some noise, he'd come closer to my hiding spot, and should give me an opening. I banged the side of my wall with my foot once. It was enough to make him change course, coming towards me. I saw my opening, lined up my shot, and hit him right on target. Now, Tank was down, and I was the last man…no woman, standing. I quickly slid down from my perch, not wanting to give away my secret. Just as my feet hit the ground, the lights came on. All the men came over to me, congratulating me on "killing" two of the core team. They were shocked that I outlasted Ranger, as, before today, he was always the last man standing. When Ranger finally reached me, he picked me up, spinning me around. He gave me a kiss on my cheek as he placed me on my feet. "Proud of you, Babe. You were so impressive."

"Thank you," I responded. We then went to this pizza place called Shorty's. It's the kind of place I wouldn't go to on my own and looked as though only criminals and miscreants would visit. Ranger assured me that the place was safe and that the pizza was very good. Considering his dietary habits, I was understandably skeptical. However, I was pleasantly surprised by the quality of the food, though the company was much better.

XXXXXXXX

For the last week, I've felt off. I've been sick in the morning, better in the afternoon and evening. I tire more easily. I guess it's the job. I am getting pretty good at self-defense, and according to Ranger, I'm one of the best marksmen he's worked with. I got up, feeling a little better today. I get dressed in my Rangeman uniform and head to work. I clock in, get a coffee then start running my first two searches of the day in the background. I leave my desk at a quarter to nine to get a seat for the morning meeting. Arriving in the conference room early isn't necessary, because if there is no seat available when I arrive, I have about ten guys jumping up to give me their seat.

Today, my seat is next to Lester. Lester and I have become pretty good friends. He's funny and charming. I have begun to think of him as the older brother I never had. As Ranger starts the meeting, I start to feel warm. Suddenly, I smell peanut butter, which is usually my favorite scent, but for some reason, it makes my stomach churn. I must have turned green or something because before I can lose my breakfast, there's a garbage can in front of me, and Bobby is taking my pulse. I manage not to vomit, thank God, but I still feel like shit. I glance up, seeing Ranger kneeling in front of me. "Stephanie, are you feeling okay? You've been looking a little off for the last two weeks."

"It's strange. I've been sick almost every morning, but I feel great by midday. But, I'm always exhausted. I'm in bed by eight, which is unusual for me. I can't remember the last time I managed to stay awake for a hockey game."

I'm not sure when Ella came into the conference room, but she suddenly said, "are you pregnant?"

"What! No, I'm not pregnant. I mean, I'm on the pill. And I, well, Joe's been gone for seven wee…oh shit! What I'm I going to do?" I can't help it, but I start to cry. I don't want to be pregnant right now. I don't want this baby. I'm so not ready to be a mom and I love my job. Between Joe and my mother, I'll be forced to quit, to become the Burg wife and mother. Before I even realize it, I'm being lifted and carried by two strong arms. A few moments later, I feel myself being placed on a couch as those strong arms still hold me against his chest. I finally calm down enough to look at the person whose shirt I'm ruining and see the two most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes looking at me, eyes that belong to my boss, Ranger.

"Babe, are you okay? I thought you'd be happy."

"I guess I'm just shocked. I mean, I'm on the pill, and I make Joe use condoms. I…I'm not quite ready to be a mom yet."

"Well, until you know for sure, you shouldn't get so upset. Besides, you don't need to worry about your job here. Whenever you're ready to come back to work, we'll be waiting for you."

I sigh. I finally found a place where I'm accepted for who I am, where I feel as though I can truly be myself. "That's part of the problem, Ranger."

"Babe, I'm missing something here. Please explain."

"You don't understand the Burg not having lived here. Have you ever seen the movie 'Pleasantville?'" I look at Ranger who shakes his head no. "In the movie, the two main characters go back in time to the 1950's and live a life very different from modern times. In the movie, the wives are happy to be housewives, cooking, cleaning, and raising their children. The husbands are the sole providers, who coach sports teams with their kids and mow their lawns. In the Burg, that is the life that is expected of all us girls. So, once I have this baby, I'll be cast in the role of stay-at-home mom for the rest of my life."

"You know you can work. Millions of women are working mothers today."

"I know that, and I accept that, but my family and Joe won't. Joe didn't even want me looking for a job. The only reason he allowed it is because he is out of town working on some undercover assignment."

I see Ranger look at me, but I can't read his expression.

"Babe, maybe Joe will see how happy you are and will let you work part-time. Look, there are a lot of options for you. You can continue to work full-time, you can work part-time here in the office or remotely from your house, or you can be a contract worker, helping us out when we are over-extended. As your pregnancy progresses, I will modify your hours to suit your needs. I have your back, Steph."

I feel so overwhelmed by everything Ranger is telling me. Never has anyone done something for me. "You would do all that for me? But I've only worked here just shy of two months."

"And in that time, you have proven yourself to be my best researcher. Babe, you've found people we haven't been able to find in weeks in a matter of hours. You put people at ease. Everyone talks to you when you call. Besides, my men actually smile now. Please don't doubt your worth to my company."

"I guess I better make an appointment with my doctor to confirm." Just then, there's a knock on the door.

"Come in," Ranger bellows.

Ella and Bobby come walking in. "Stephanie, Sweetheart, I went with Bobby to buy two different pregnancy tests. If you want to come up to my apartment, you can take the tests there. If they come back positive, then I'll help you make an appointment with your doctor for confirmation."

"Thank you, Ella, but I think I'll bring the tests home with me and take them in the morning. I'll call my sister for the name of her doctor if I am indeed pregnant."

"Are you feeling better now, Stephanie? What set you off?"

"The peanut butter on someone's bagel. The smell, it just made me sick. I don't get it peanut butter is one of my favorite foods." I respond.

"Do you want to take the rest of the day off or are you good to work?"

"I'd rather work if you don't mind," I tell Ranger. I see him dismiss Ella and Bobby.

"Steph, I'll leave some ginger tea in the breakroom for you along with ginger ale. That should help tame your stomach. You may want to avoid the coffee."

"Thank you, Ella," I respond. Once they both leave, Ranger looks at me.

"Steph, are you safe with Morelli?"

"What? What do you mean? Of course, I'm safe with him. He's my husband."

"I just had to ask. From what you said, I was concerned."

"No, it's fine. In the Burg, the husband still runs the household. Us wives are subservient. I'm sorry about your shirt."

"Don't worry about it. I have four younger sisters who I helped get through a breakup or two along the way. Most of the men here panic when they see a woman cry. I've been trained."

I smile, glad that Ranger is here. "If you need help getting in touch with Joe, let me know. I have a few contacts that owe me a favor."

"Thank you. I better get to work before my boss thinks I'm slacking off."

I somehow manage to get through the rest of the day and make it through a typical crazy dinner at the Plum house before heading home. I arrive home, set my alarm, and go to bed. When I wake up in the morning, I take the two pregnancy tests. Both come back positive. Fuck. Now I must get word to Joe. I check the time, noting that it is after seven, so my sister should be up. I call Valerie.

"_Hello, Plum residence."_

"Hi, Val, it's me."

"_Hi, Steph, is everything okay?"_

"Yes, but, I, uhm, I need your help."

"_What do you need?"_

"I need the name of your ob/gyn."

"_Is everything okay?"_

"I think I'm pregnant, but you cannot tell mom, okay."

"_Okay, I won't. Do you want me to go with you to your first appointment?"_

"I'd love that."

"_I'll text you his number. Just make the appointment between ten and two, so I can get the girls to and from school."_

"Will do. Thanks, Valerie."

With that task done, I finish getting ready for work. Now that I've gotten over the shock, I am starting to feel happy. Maybe this is what I need to feel happy with my life.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N:** I know I said I wasn't going to write these after every chapter, but thank you for your support. I'm also thrilled that HermioneIncarnate is back from her trip, and ready to give us the end of "Warrior." If you haven't read "Warrior," I suggest you do. It's a fabulous dark tale with a strong Stephanie who actually grows to become more self-reliant while dealing with a whole lot of stuff. It's a story that I have the honor of beta-ing, giving me a chance to get a preview of what's to come. I can't wait for the ending. On that note, thank you to Susan, who is my beta extraordinaire. Both you Babes rock!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Story Warning: Adult Language, Smut**

**Chapter 6: Ranger**

May has started, and I'm two months closer to my enslavement, I mean my wedding. It's amazing how one event can feel so suffocating. I mean, I do love Ana, but I'm not quite sure that Ana is the right woman for me forever. When we first met, I thought we had so much in common. She loved small, intimate dinners and private walks on the beach. She didn't mind being isolated, together alone. But now, she wants to be out in crowds, constantly surrounded by her friends who do nothing but chirp about fashion, weddings, and how best to get your man to do what you want. I pretend not to hear what they say when I'm standing with the other men, forced to drink beer to placate our women. When did I become so emasculated? I mean, I am an alpha male. I lead teams of men into jungles and deserts all over the world, yet here I am in Trenton, being led around by my balls by my fiancé.

When we first got engaged, we talked about having a small affair, just our immediate families only, which turns out to be about 60 people. But since we picked our date, the wedding has morphed into a huge affair. At last count, we have invited over 350 people. And to boot, I wasn't allowed to invite any of my men except the Core Team, and that's only because Lester, Tank, and Bobby are part of my wedding party. Let's not get started on that fiasco. It seems that she has every friend in our wedding party. She has seven bridesmaids plus two matrons of honor, which means that both Javier, my brother, and Lester are my best men. I was told I needed to have her three brothers as groomsmen, then, because I didn't have anyone else, I asked two of my sister's husbands to be in the wedding party. Bobby and Tank made seven. Which at least is fitting because she is including my three sisters as well. My fourth sister, Mariela, is sixteen, so she was deemed too young to be a bridesmaid and too old for any other function, so she was left out.

I wanted my daughter to be our flower girl, but that is "inappropriate" because her mother is my ex-wife. Whatever. She didn't even let me invite Julie to the wedding. She was devasted. I don't have an extremely close relationship with Julie, but I'm working on it now that I'm stateside more than not. Rachel has been receptive to me getting to know Julie better.

I regret giving her carte blanche with my credit card. She's spending an exorbitant amount of money. Not to mention, she wanted to take a two-month honeymoon to Greece. I managed to talk her down to one month. I can't afford to be away for two months, especially since both Bobby and Tank are due to lead a training exercise in Georgia in September. It wouldn't be fair to leave Lester to run everything by himself, not that he can't handle it.

Then, there's Stephanie. She is the best thing that has ever walked into my company. She is my best researcher, bar none. She is also a great mind. I was struggling with the schedule, with so many guys wanting off for this reason or that now that it's almost summer. On Monday, the situation made me extremely was frustrated and moody. Steph came by my office to drop off some searches for me just as I threw a pen against the wall in frustration. She asked me what was wrong, and I explained the problem.

_**Flashback**_

"_How do you do the scheduling?" Stephanie asked._

"_Well, I look at the schedule from the last two weeks then pencil in any changes. But I have five guys who asked for Memorial Day weekend off, and all were approved. Now, I have to try to fill in their roles without bringing in men on their day off."_

"_Do they all do the same jobs?"_

"_Yes, that's the problem. Two asked Tank for the day off, two asked Lester, and one asked me. The three of us didn't know the other approved the vacation for anyone. So now, this is my nightmare."_

"_Don't you have a specific person who oversees different divisions?"_

"_No."_

"_Well, first, I would have one person in charge of each division you have. That will be the only person who can approve vacation time. Then, if you want, you can have final approval over all personal time off asked for. That way, you won't have five people out at the same time. Secondly, there are computer programs that will keep the timecards and hours worked. You can do scheduling through those programs as well. I think employees can also request time off as well. That will cut down your time on the payroll as well. Do you have an overtime list?"_

"_No, we just assign it to people already here. Why?" I ask Steph._

"_There may be some employees who don't want overtime, while there may be others who want it. You can ask employees to select an option. For example, I want any and all overtime, I'd prefer overtime only on days I'm already working, or I only want overtime on my days off. Then, you can also let the staff select certain days they would prefer. As a caveat, you can say that all volunteers will be used first, but if no volunteers are available, then non-volunteers will be assigned overtime. Do you use a lot of overtime hours?"_

"_Yes, too much if you ask me. Especially in the sales division."_

"_Why so much there?"_

"_You see, some clients prefer us to meet with them early in the day, between 0630 and 0900, especially the retail establishments and some restaurants. They rather meet with us at their business when their customers are not present. Then, other clients prefer us there later, after 1700. Those tend to be the doctor's offices, law firms, and others like that. Therefore, our sales team often works overtime hours to accommodate potential and current clients."_

_I watch as Stephanie thinks over what I said. Then she replies, "I got a solution. Right now, do all your salespersons work the same shift?" I nod. "Stagger their starting times. Have a third work six until three, a third stay eight to five, and the final third work ten to seven or eleven to eight. That way, you won't be paying overtime."_

"_My sales team receives a commission for their client base. Some will lose clients if they switch their hours, and if one recruits a new client who doesn't fit into their hours, they will lose money."_

"_Do you have some salespeople who are better at recruiting then the others?" Stephanie asks me. I think about it for a few minutes before I respond to her question._

"_Yes. Three guys bring in about eighty-five percent of our clientele."_

"_Change their job descriptions then. Let them oversee Client Recruitment or something along those lines. When they make contact, they will assign a Security and Installation Specialist who will meet with them to design their system. Their commission will be based on the number of clients they bring in. For each client that meets with a Security and Installation Specialist, they will receive, let's say $20. If that client signs a contract, give them an additional bonus. They will then make an effort to find a salesperson to best suited to the client's needs. They can be your eight to five workers. They can stay assigned to that client for any questions that may arise and will always be available during business hours to talk to the client."_

"_Wow, Babe, that's a great idea. I never thought of that. What about our patrol guys? Right now, they are next highest for overtime pay."_

"_Do all your patrol shifts work the same hours?"_

"_Yes, they work eight-hour shifts. Typically, four hours is spent on patrol, one hour lunch, and four hours in the office on the monitors. We have a team that handles the lunch breaks. But, if there is an issue at the change of shift, they often stay on until the new shift can be briefed, which typically is at least an hour."_

"_Stagger their hours as well, Ranger. Do you have multiple teams in the same location or fairly close?"_

"_Yes, we do. Some industrial parks have two teams patrol around the clock, some areas have one team, but there is another team within five miles of their location." I tell Steph._

"_Have the shifts staggered, for example, eight until five, four until one, twelve until nine will be team A. Team B will work ten to seven, six until three, and two until eleven. If there's a problem, the team that's mid-shift will report. The next team can take over so there won't be any overtime under normal circumstances."_

_I am shocked at how many problems Steph solved today. I text Hector to the office to discuss the developing or purchasing a scheduling and payroll software program immediately. Once I explain what Steph said with her input, Hector informs us that he can have a program designed for testing within a week. When he leaves, I decide to make an offer to Stephanie._

"_Babe, would you be willing to head our Human Resources Department? I'd like to put you in charge of scheduling and payroll, along with helping in hiring prospective employees. You can do the initial screenings and interview, with the Core team doing the final interview. I don't anticipate it being a full-time position, at least not initially, so you can still do research. Please, Babe. I can't stand doing this paperwork any longer."_

"_You trust me that much to make me the head of a division? I'm not sure if I'm right for the job. I'll most likely screw something up. Plus, I'm not sure if Joe will let me work once the baby is born."_

"_Stephanie, Babe, you are not a screw-up. Far from it. Besides, since you've been working here, I've made more money because of the great research you do. Also, it is your choice to work or not after you have your baby, not Joe's. I'll be willing to let you bring the baby here. In your new position, you will have your own office. You can set up whatever you need in your office for the baby. If you need to meet with a client or do something out of the office, I'm sure Ella will be more than willing to watch the baby for you. You can do it, Babe."_

_I watch as she bites her lower lip. Damn, she's so sexy when she does that. "Okay, Ranger, I'll take the job. Thank you for believing in me."_

"_Thank you for thinking outside the box and helping me. You just saved me a huge headache."_

"_Oh, would you mind if I take an extended lunch on Thursday? I have my check-up with the doctor then. My sister is picking me up to go with me, then she wants to take me out to lunch. I promise I'll make up the time."_

"_Steph, go. Don't worry about the time. Whenever you get back is fine with me. If you want to take the rest of the day off, you can. Good luck at the doctors. Is everything okay?"_

"_Yes. It's just a routine check-up to make sure I'm on the right track. With Bobby's exercise program, I know I won't be gaining too much weight, which is good. I should gain about twenty pounds. I'm hoping to be as close to that number as possible. Ella's healthy food is also helping tremendously."_

"_I'm glad. Let me know if there are special accommodations you need."_

"_Thank you, Ranger. You are a good employer, you know. Most women don't have it as good as I do."_

"_Well, it does make it easier when you only have one female employee."_

_She smiles, then adds, "but you would be this way even if you had fifty women employed."_

_I can't argue with her. She's right._

XXXXXXXX

So, today is Thursday. Steph just stopped by to tell me she was leaving for her appointment. I glance at the time. Ana will be here in ten minutes. I get up from my desk, once again stowing half my hardware in my safe. I put on a button-down shirt and jacket with my gun at my back. This afternoon, Ana and I are visiting the wedding venue to finalize the menu and decor. I would prefer not to go at all, but I have no choice in the matter. I make sure that I'm downstairs before she arrives, wouldn't want to be late again.

We arrive at the venue in Princeton ten minutes early, giving us time to walk the grounds. The best I can say about the place is that it's big. Everything about the place screams that they are trying to look classier than they are. It's like someone picking a couch up of the curb, adding a cover to it, and pretending it's brand new. I hate everything about it. The menu is heavy on Greek food, with only one Cuban dish for each course, which I know is not going to go over well with my family. I mention it to Ana, and she dismisses my comment, telling me that she has more people coming. Yeah, more people by two. I sigh. Just when our coordinator arrives, my phone rings. I check, seeing that it's Lester. I know he wouldn't be calling unless it was an emergency. I excuse myself to answer the phone, much to Ana's dismay.

"Yo," I answer.

"_Ranger, you need to get to St. Francis immediately. There was an accident. The injury is bad. They may lose their leg."_

"Lester, who?"

"_Stephanie."_

"What happened?" I ask.

"_I'm not a hundred percent sure yet, but from what I gathered, a driver went through a red light and hit her sister's minivan on the passenger side, directly where Stephanie was sitting. Her leg was pinned in the car, they needed to cut her out."_

"What about her baby?"

"_No clue. Ranger just get your ass over here. You know you hold her medical proxy. I'm not sure if she ever informed her family or her husband. One of the cops, Eddie Gazzara, who's a cousin by marriage, will contact Morelli."_

"Shit. I need you to have someone drop off Ana's car here at the catering hall. I'm leaving in two minutes. I just need to tell Anastasia."

"_Good luck with that. You're going to be suffering from a big case of blue balls for the next few weeks."_

"I already am, cuz," I reply before hanging up.

I walk back into the room. The coordinator immediately starts to speak to me. I hold up my hand, making her stop. "I'm sorry, but I need to leave right now. One of my employees was in a serious car accident. I hold their medical proxy, so I need to get to the hospital. Anastasia, I'll have someone drop off your car. Once again, I'm sorry. I'll call you tonight, Ana."

I can tell that she is pissed, but I don't give a shit. I didn't even bother kissing her, she is in such a foul mood. I get in the Cayenne and race to St. Francis, breaking about fifteen traffic laws in the process. I hope Steph is okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Ms. Evanovich.**

**Warnings: Adult Language and Smut**

**Chapter 7: Stephanie**

Working at Rangeman has been the best thing to ever happen to me. I love my job, I love the men I work with because they all treat me with respect and dignity, especially since finding out I was pregnant. I can't even carry a coffee mug without someone trying to take it from me. Lester is truly the big brother I never had. I have a great time working with him in the gym. Ranger is, well, I don't know how to describe Ranger. He's become my best friend, my confidant. He is always checking in on me, wondering how I'm doing or if I heard from Joe or not. He even offered to try and find where he is for me using some of his contacts. I told him not to bother, that when he can, he'll call. My emotions have been all over the place due to these damn hormones, and Ranger has held me while I cried numerous times. The confidence he has in my ability is overwhelming and daunting. No one has ever been so supportive of me before.

As for Joe, I haven't spoken to him since he left. I gave a couple of messages to the Chief, who is to me my Godfather, Uncle Joe, eventually telling him I was pregnant to try to ensure that Joe called me. Uncle Joe informed me that he gave Joe the messages, but he wasn't sure why he wasn't calling. Joe missed Easter, and as far as I know, still doesn't know about the baby.

My sister has surprised me, supporting me throughout my pregnancy. I wasn't announcing my pregnancy to my family outside of Val until I could tell Joe, but on Easter, I had to after I got sick from the smell of my all-time favorite dessert, pineapple upside-down cake. My mother was thrilled, saying that I was finally becoming a daughter that she could be proud of. I still haven't told her I plan on working after the baby is born.

Ranger made me an offer I couldn't refuse, giving me a new title and an office. He said I can bring the baby with me to work, so as far as I'm concerned, I have the best of both worlds. Today I have my twelve-week appointment. I'm due mid-December. Valerie is picking me up from work to come with me to the doctor, then we're going to lunch at Pino's, the best pizzeria in Trenton. I am waiting for Valerie downstairs in the lobby when I see her pull up in her red minivan. I get into the passenger side, buckling myself in.

"Wow, Steph, you look great. It doesn't even look like your pregnant yet. At twelve weeks, I had already gained ten pounds." Val says to me.

"It helps that I'm on an exercise plan for work. I walk on the treadmill daily and do some other baby-safe activities. Ella also prepares extremely healthy meals, so I'm not eating a lot of junk or heavy foods."

"I can tell. Besides, you have always had a fast metabolism, faster than mine, anyway." The light turns green as we head through the intersection. Suddenly, I see a car coming at us at a high rate of speed, heading directly towards me. Before I can say anything, there is a huge impact, and the car flips over once, then twice. My head hurts, and I can't move my right leg. I look towards Valerie.

"Val, are you okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah. I think my wrist may be broken, but otherwise, I feel fine. What about you?"

"My head is killing me, and I can't move my right leg. It's stuck. Can you reach my phone?"

"Yeah. I have it."

"Dial one and put it on speaker."

I hear the phone ring twice before someone picks up. _"Rangeman Security, Cal speaking."_

"Cal, it's Stephanie. My sister and I were in a car accident. I'm not sure where we are, but we need help. The car flipped a couple of times. My leg is stuck. I feel really dizzy, and my head hurts. My sister thinks she has a broken wrist."

"_Steph, Hal is calling it in right now. We have your location. Stay on the line with me. Lester and Hector should be there in a minute. They were only three blocks away."_

"Stephanie, are you okay?" I hear Lester ask.

"Cal, they're here. Thank you." I say before he disconnects. I see Lester's face appear in front of mine.

"Steph, EMS are on their way. I hear their sirens. You just talk to me. Keep talking. What hurts?"

I feel myself getting really sleepy. It's hard to concentrate, and my head hurts like a mother. I close my eyes.

"Stephanie, Beautiful, open your eyes. I need to see your eyes. Open them up, please." He pleads.

I manage to open them slightly, "so tired. Hurts, everything hurts. My leg, I can't feel my leg anymore. And the baby. Is the baby okay?"

"Steph stay with me. We're going to get you out, and everything is going to be okay."

"Okay. Night, Les." I say before I close my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Ms. Evanovich.**

**Warnings: Adult Language and Smut**

**Chapter 8: Ranger**

I arrive at St. Francis as the ambulance carrying Stephanie pulls up. I watch as the EMTs pull her out on the gurney. She looks so pale, so fragile. Bobby comes running in, accompanying the doctors into the OR. When we started Rangeman, Bobby would volunteer at the hospital. He got to know the doctors well and has decided to go to medical school. He's helped in some of the hospital's large-scale emergencies, so the doctors allow him to accompany our employees during their treatment.

A few minutes later, a woman and a man who must be Stephanie's and Valerie's parents arrive. The nurse recognizes them, immediately updating them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Plum, Stephanie just arrived and is in surgery. I'm not sure what's wrong yet. Valerie is here as well, conscious and for the most part and okay. She's in x-ray right now, checking on the status of her ribs and wrist. We should know if she has any breaks soon. When I can, I'll let you know what I know."

"Thank you, Laura," Mrs. Plum states.

"Mr. and Mrs. Plum? My name is Ranger Manoso, and I'm Stephanie's boss. She is covered under my company's health insurance, which means everything she needs will be paid for. You don't need to worry about any out of pocket expenses. If she needs any specialists, I will make sure the best doctors are here helping her."

"Nice to meet you, Ranger, though I wish the circumstances were different." Her father said, extending his hand to shake mine.

"Same here, Sir. I'm not sure if Stephanie told you, but when she started working at my company, she signed paperwork to make me her medical proxy. It is the standard operating procedure for my employees. The men who are in the field work in a dangerous environment, and if they are injured, someone needs to be able to make medical decisions on their behalf quickly. However, I understand that Stephanie is your daughter. I won't approve any treatment without consulting you first."

"Thank you for that consideration. My daughter would never sign that form if she didn't trust you." Mr. Plum stated.

"What about her husband? He should be the one deciding her medical treatment." Mrs. Plum stated.

"Ellen, where is Joe right now? Joe put me through directly to Morelli. I spoke to him. He said he'd come after his case was over. He clearly doesn't care about his wife's condition, nor about the possibility that he will lose his child."

Before the argument could continue, the doctor walks over to us.

"Where is Mr. Manoso."

"That's me," I reply. The doctor walks over to me.

"You hold the medical proxy for Mrs. Stephanie Morelli, is that correct?"

"Yes, Doctor, it is. These are her parents. I would like if you can tell us anything about Stephanie's condition." I reply.

"Stephanie has a mild concussion from the force of the accident. She should recover with no ill-effects from the head injury. Unfortunately, though, the fetus did not survive the trauma. The force of the impact and the loss of so much blood caused Stephanie to miscarry. It's too early to tell if there will be any complications for Stephanie to carry another child. The worst injury, though, is her right leg. Stephanie's right leg was pinned when struck by the other vehicle. As the car flipped, her leg got pulled at unnatural angles, causing breaks of her tibia and fibula. Also, her posterior tibial artery was severed, and she lost a lot of blood. Since her foot and lower leg were without blood for so long, our best option is to amputate her right leg just below her knee. We can try to reset the bones and repair the artery, but I think there will be too much nerve and soft tissue damage. If we try to keep her leg, and it gets infected, she could die. However, if we amputate, because of the location, she'll be a prime candidate for an artificial limb. She's young, and in good health, so she will recover quickly.

"Now, I know this is a lot to digest, but I need you to make a decision quickly. This is the best opportunity to amputate her leg while minimizing the risks of infection and other complications. I'll give you a few minutes to discuss your decision." The doctor tells us.

"Frank, what do you think?" Mrs. Plum asks her husband.

"I think we should tell the doctor to amputate her leg. Stephanie is a strong woman. She'll bounce back from this."

"But what will everyone say? Stephanie will be a freak."

"Ellen, that is not true. However, amputating her leg will give her the best chance at living a long, happy life. That is what is in her best interest. Mr. Manoso, what do you think?"

I pause a moment to gather my thoughts and figure out how I'm going to word my response. When I'm ready, I begin, "I agree with Mr. Plum. I think we should okay the amputation. I know that Stephanie can live pretty much a normal life with a prosthetic limb. One of my employees lost a leg in the Middle East and can run further than I can. He's competed in two marathons. In my option, Stephanie will have a more fulfilling and longer life if we amputate."

"But how will she ever wear a dress again? How will she chase after her children?"

"She won't do those things if she's dead, Ellen," an exasperated Mr. Plum states. "Son, go tell the doctor to amputate her leg."

"Yes, Sir," I respond. I walk over to the doctor, giving him our decision.

"Mr. Manoso, you made the right decision. If she were my daughter, that's the decision I would have made."

"Thank you. How long with the surgery take?"

"A few hours. We must make sure we close all the blood vessels, cut the muscles and ligament properly, then close Stephanie's residual limb. I'll try to send someone out to update you as we progress."

"Thank you, Doctor," I reply.

I share that information with the Plums. Soon, we take a seat in the waiting room, trying to be patient while Stephanie is in surgery. Valerie comes out about a half an hour later, with a cast on her wrist. She tells her parents she has a broken wrist and two broken ribs, but otherwise, she's fine, aside from some bumps and bruises. The Plums tell Valerie about her sister. At that moment, Officer Constanza approaches Valerie for her statement about the accident. She recounts what she remembers, which isn't much.

Constanza asks how Stephanie is, to which her parents fill him in. When they tell him where Joe is, I can see steam rising from his ears. I think it's time to have Tank investigate where Morelli has been for the last few months and exactly what he's working on.

After six grueling hours, the doctor reappears, telling us that Stephanie's surgery was a success, but they are going to keep her sedated. They want to give her body time to heal before she has to face reality. Steph is in the ICU. They will allow visitors in a little while once she is settled.

I disappear to talk to a hospital administrator. I set it up so that Stephanie will have a large, private room for the duration of her stay. I also arrange for a guard to stay outside her door. The administrator is more than happy to meet my requests once I tell her that I will pay for all expenses, then hand her my Black AmEx. I have already decided that I will be with Stephanie when no one else is. I won't leave her alone. I call Ana, giving her a recap of what happened. She's still pissed that her afternoon was ruined. Dios, what a selfish woman. I leave out that the employee is Stephanie knowing that will only add more fuel to her ire. I tell her I'll give her a call later before hanging up on her. I can't deal with her drama right now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Ms. Evanovich.**

**Warnings: Adult Language and Smut**

**Chapter 9: Stephanie**

**One Week Later**

Ugh, what is that incessant beeping? It's obnoxious. Why does my head hurt? Why is my mouth so dry? Why don't I feel my toes? I slowly try to open my eyes, but I'm finding it difficult. I finally manage to get them open. I look around. I'm in the hospital. Shit, what happened? I look to my right, seeing a male figure. Joe? No, it's not Joe. It's Ranger. What is he doing here?

"Ranger," I squeak out.

"Babe, you're awake. Gracias Dios. Here take a little water." He says to me. I sip a little water, allowing the cool fluid to wet my throat.

"What time is it?"

"It's 0330. You've been out of it for a week. Today's Thursday. Do you remember what happened?"

I stop to think. Then it hits me. I was in a car accident. My hand immediately goes to my abdomen. "The baby?"

I see Ranger swallow, looking uncomfortable. "I should call the nurse in," Ranger says as he pushes the button.

"Ranger, just tell me, is my baby, okay?"

"Babe, I'm sorry." He didn't need to say anymore. I knew at that moment that I lost my child. I feel the tears start to fall. The nurse walks into the room. She's an older woman with a kind face. She speaks low, but not in a condescending manner.

"Welcome back, dear. I'm so glad that you are awake. Let me take your vitals then I'll answer any questions you have." She says as she records my temperature, blood pressure, and heart rate on my chart.

"What happened to my baby?" I ask.

"Unfortunately, the force of the impact was too great. The baby didn't survive. The doctor is not yet sure if you will be able to conceive another child in the future." Ouch. Talk about pulling the band-aid off the wound. I guess I prefer this to her being coy. "You had a nasty bump on your head, giving you a concussion. Your worst injury, though, was your right leg. It was pinned in your vehicle by the other car. The emergency workers had to cut you out of the van. Unfortunately, you lost too much blood to your leg. The doctor had to amputate it right below your knee. The nerve damage was minimal, so you will be a good candidate for a prosthetic leg."

I feel as though someone punched me in the gut. I immediately try to touch my right foot with my left, but there's nothing there. Oh, my God! How will I get around? How will I ever dance again, or go swimming, or drive? I feel so overwhelmed. I start to cry.

"Oh, dear, please relax. I know this is a lot to take in, and that it sounds horrible, but it isn't as bad as it seems. You'll do great. Don't worry. Besides, any woman who's lucky enough to have so many gorgeous men visiting her and guarding her around the clock has to be lucky. While this one here," she says, pointing to Ranger, "spends anywhere from twelve to eighteen hours by your side every day. With that type of support, you'll do fine."

I appreciate her optimism, but right now, I just want to wallow in my misery. I close my eyes, pretending to sleep. I know that I'm not fooling the nurse, but she leaves me alone with Ranger. Once she's gone, I hear Ranger's voice.

"She's gone, Babe, you can open your eyes. Talk to me, tell me what you feel."

"Ranger, my life is over. How will I ever come back from this? I'm broken. I don't even know if Joe will still want me. I mean, I lost his child. I don't even know if he knows what happened. Now, I can't even walk. I don't know if I'll ever be able to walk again. How will I go out in public? How will I be able to raise kids if I can't chase after them? Why did this happen to me?" I say as the tears finally take over. Ranger sits on the edge of my bed and envelops me in his arms.

"Ssh, Querida, it will be fine. You will get through it. You are a strong woman, Stephanie Morelli. Besides, you will be able to get around in no time, being able to dance, ride a bike, do whatever you want. I will help you and support you the whole way."

"But you have no idea what I feel, what I'll be going through."

"You're right, Babe, I don't know, but I've seen many men who've lost legs or arms, who have returned stateside broken, as you say you are. I have seen those same men, back on my team a couple of years later, still as deadly, still as good as they were before, if not better. If you don't believe me, talk to Cal."

"Cal?" I repeat.

"Yes, Cal. Cal was a Navy SEAL. While on a rescue mission, an IED hit his vehicle. He was lucky to escape with his life. He had a severe gash on his head, which is what caused him to get his tattoo. He also lost his leg. He has a prosthetic leg and can outrun and out swim half the men in the company."

"Really?"

"Really, Steph. He'll be by later today to talk to you if you want. He'll know exactly what you are feeling and can explain the process to you if you want to know what it entails."

"Does Joe know?" I ask Ranger. I watch as his eyes turn dark in anger.

"Yeah, your father managed to get in touch with him, after contacting you Chief Juniak. He said that he couldn't leave because the case was almost over. Your father wasn't happy, but he understood. Your sister, Val, has two broken ribs and a broken wrist. Otherwise, she's fine. She's been staying with your parents."

I feel myself getting tired. Ranger notices. "Babe, go to sleep. I'll stay until you wake up, or until your parents or Joe arrive. Just know you're safe."

"Thank you, Ranger," I say before sleep takes over.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I am so blown away by your support for this story. In the last 12 hours, since I published chapter 9, almost 30 reviews/comments were left. Since Wednesday, you have written over 100 comments! I am so humbled to see that so many of you are invested in this story. I love the passion that I feel from reading your comments. Your anger and hatred toward Ana, Joe, and Ellen are loud and clear. I totally feel your frustration with Ranger. Thank you! It is the greatest payment for me to see how passionate you are about this story. I feel your Burg glares, and I can see the virtual eye rolls. I know that I'll be getting a lot more of both before this tale is over. Once again, my fabulous readers, THANK YOU! As always, a huge thank you to Susan who makes sure that my tale remains readable by correcting all my stupid errors.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Ms. Evanovich.**

**Warnings: Adult Language and Smut**

**Chapter 10: Ranger**

As Stephanie falls back to sleep, I send up a silent prayer. I'm so grateful that she is alive, that she is safe and relatively fine. I know the path before Steph isn't going to be easy, but I meant what I said, I'll be there for her every step of the way. I'm in the dog house with Ana, she's super pissed at me. But I do understand. I haven't seen her since I left her at the reception hall and only spoke to her twice. Granted, both those times ended in an argument when she demanded that I spend the night with her, but she needs to get over it. Right now, Stephanie has no one. Her mother didn't want the doctor to take her leg, rather, she wanted the doctor to keep it attached, and hope that she didn't develop septicemia, septic poisoning. If she were to develop that, her chances of survival were very low. She lost a lot of blood. She needed a few transfusions. Unfortunately, she's blood type AB negative, which is the rarest blood type in the US. While normally being type AB is good, as it's the universal recipient, being negative was the problem. But, fortunately for her, two of my men, Miguel and Woody are both the same blood type. Once they found out she needed a transfusion, they came down to donate blood to Steph.

According to Mrs. Plum, it was all Stephanie's fault that she and Valerie were in the accident. If she weren't working for me and were home like a good Burg wife, then they would have been nowhere near that intersection. Mrs. Plum is catering to Valerie, as if she is an invalid, and has already stated that she is unable to help Stephanie whenever she is released until Valerie is back to normal, after all, Valerie has two girls to take care of. I almost punched her in the face.

When Joe didn't return immediately, I put a call in to a few of my contacts. I discovered that Joe is working in Jersey City trying to break a mob gun-running ring. He's working undercover with Jeanne Ellen Burrows, someone who I have worked with before. She is a good agent and knows her shit. She is also very attractive. I had a few of my men spy on Joe for a couple of days, and I have pictures of him and Jeanne Ellen having sex. I don't think its role play for either of them, which pisses me off. I mean, he has a wife who just lost his child and her leg, and he's busy fucking his coworker. However, it's not my place to tell Stephanie. I just hope that this is a fling, and when he does come home, he steps up and takes care of his wife like she deserves.

Her parents arrive at 0900. I take that as my cue to leave. I tell them that she woke up briefly in the middle of the night and was told what happened. She was understandably upset, but I think she'll be okay. I also tell them that Cal will be stopping by around noon to talk to Steph about what she will face adjusting to her new normal. Mrs. Plum seems annoyed, but Mr. Plum seems grateful. I excuse myself to head to Rangeman. As I am walking down the hall, I hear her father call my name.

"Mr. Manoso, may I have a word? I can walk and talk if you'd like." Mr. Plum says.

"Sure, that's fine," I reply.

"Mr. Manoso, I'd like to apologize in advance for my wife's attitude. She doesn't understand Stephanie. She never has. Steph isn't like the other Burg women. She never wanted to cook and clean. Having a family isn't her ultimate goal. My little girl wants to fly. When she was eight, she jumped off the garage roof in an attempt to fly, breaking her arm in the process. She was more upset about discovering that flight was impossible than she was about breaking her arm. She is a strong woman but will need support to get through this."

"Sir, your daughter has the full support of my company and me. I will do everything in my power to make sure she has whatever she needs, including the best prosthetic money can buy."

"I know that, I can see that in the way you have your men guarding her safety. Look, I don't mean to talk out of turn, and I know my daughter is married, but her husband is an asshole. I still can't believe that he hasn't contacted her since he left. He's probably using this assignment as an opportunity to cheat on Stephanie. I didn't support this marriage, but my wife pushed it. Morelli comes from a line of wife beaters and cheaters. I don't think the apple fell far enough from the tree. I know that Joe hasn't touched my daughter, but I know he tries to control her. There's a part of me that hopes that Joe returns and leaves her for a "better" model, even though that will crush Stephanie. She needs a man who loves her and respects her for the person she is, not for who they want her to be." Mr. Plum says before pausing. "Look, I know it's none of my business, and you can walk away without answering this, but I'm a man, and I see things. I know you are engaged, and that your wedding is in July, but no man who is in love with another woman would spend seven nights in a hospital with another woman. What are your intentions regarding my daughter?"

Shit. I didn't expect this line of questioning. I thought I hid my emotions better.

"Son, I was in the Rangers myself. I know how to read people. You hid your emotions well, but I was able to see them in your eyes."

I sigh. How do I explain myself? "Mr. Plum, to be honest, it's complicated. I'm not sure what I feel or what I want to do right now. I'm questioning my engagement every day. My fiancé is understandably angry. I would be too in her shoes, but there's something about Stephanie that makes me want to protect her. She makes me smile without even trying. She makes my men smile and open up. She knows things about them that I don't even know, and I served with most of them. Steph had me sharing things with her that very few people know, right from the start. I know she's married, and I will never cause problems for her as long as she stays married, but if she ever needed my help or support, I'd be there for her in a heartbeat."

"Do you love her?"

"Who?"

"Your fiancé?"

"Yes, but I'm not in love with her."

"Do you love my daughter?"

"I think so."

"Are you in love with Stephanie?"

"Possibly."

"Ranger, I know you are a good man. I don't think that Morelli will stick around. Please be there for Stephanie, even if you decide to go through with your marriage because she will need someone to help her fly. Every time she mentions you, Lester, or Rangeman, her face lights up. I know she views Lester as the brother she never had, but I think she feels more for you than even she realizes."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh, and Ranger?"

"Yes, Sir,"

"If you ever hurt her or play with her feelings, I will kill you."

"I understand," I reply. Something in Mr. Plum's carriage and demeanor lets me know that he wasn't fooling around. I think it's time I look a little more into Frank Plum.

XXXXXX

**One Week Later**

Stephanie will be released from the hospital tomorrow. However, I don't know where she will be going. Joe arrived in Trenton last night but hasn't been to the hospital to see Stephanie yet. He needed to see his mother and grandmother first, then his brother and sister. Today, he'll see his injured wife, the wife who suffered a miscarriage in his absence, and the lost a limb. I didn't have much respect for him before, but now I have no respect for him.

This morning, at 1100 hours, the Plums, Morelli, and I will be meeting with her doctors to discuss her next move. Since I hold the medical proxy, I must be there. Stephanie explained that she agreed to it to take the burden off her parents in Joe's absence. I left the hospital at 0800, not wanting to be there when Morelli arrived. I head to Rangeman to talk to Bobby and Ella, making sure that things are set here for me to offer her another option. At 0900, Ana arrives to speak with me.

After I escort her to my office, we sit on the couch. "Carlos, I understand that Stephanie was gravely injured and that her husband was away. I overheard Lester and Bobby as I was waiting for you, so I know that he's back in town now. I think it's time for you to step back from her. The amount of time and money you are spending on Stephanie is enormous and unwarranted. She was in a horrible accident. No one was trying to get her. I appreciate you doing the right thing, but it has gone on long enough. You are my future husband, and you need to start putting me first over everyone else."

I'm so tired of fighting, and so emotionally drained right now. I don't want to deal with this bullshit. "You're right, Ana. I know that you need to come first, and trust me, you do. If you were to be hurt or injured, I'd be by your side twenty-four seven. I am thankful that you understand my need to help my employee. I know that Steph wasn't injured on the job, but she is a valuable member of this team."

"Carlos, you are exhausted. Come to the condo tonight. Spend the night with me at home. You'll feel better in the morning."

"Okay, Ana, I'll be there tonight, sometime between 1800 and 1900 hours."

"That translates to between six and seven, right?"

"Yes, Anastasia. Thank you for being you."

"You're welcome. See you tonight, Lover," Ana says, as she leans in to kiss me. The kiss is deep, but I don't feel any spark from it. Maybe I'm just too damn tired. I walk her to her car, then head to the conference room for the morning meeting. Once the meeting is over, I go back to the hospital, this time with Bobby in tow.

"Do you really think Steph is going to come to stay with us?"

"Yes. I know Steph's mother won't take her, and she can't stay there anyway. The only bathroom is on the second floor. As far as Morelli is concerned, I'm not too sure. I know her house has two bathrooms, but sleeping on a couch isn't ideal for her. I'm not sure if their relationship will be strained because of everything that happened. To be honest, you and I both know that the best place for her is Rangeman." I tell Bobby.

We arrive on her floor and hear loud voices. I know they're coming from Stephanie's room. We approach quietly, making sure we hide our presence.

"Cupcake, I can't believe you got yourself into this mess. The moment you knew you were pregnant with my child, you should have quit that stupid job. You know your place is at home, cooking, cleaning, and raising our children, not working with a bunch of thugs. God, this was all your fault."

"My fault? My fault? How was the accident my fucking fault? Was I driving? No, I was the passenger. Did I crash into the car? No, the man driving the car had a stroke and was dead before he hit us. It was no one's fault. It was an accident. Anyway, I'm still trying to figure out how two forms of birth control failed. I mean, I take my pill religiously, and you always use condoms. Unless you messed with the condoms."

I can't see what's happening, but my guess is that statement was true. "You fucking bastard. You didn't care what I wanted or how I felt. You wanted me to be pregnant, and you made sure that I was. Was I even taking my birth control, or did you do something to my pills as well?"

"I had to, Stephanie. We've been married for three years. We should already have at least one kid. If I wait for you, I'll be forty before I have a kid. You know, I want to be young enough to coach baseball, hockey or football with my son. Besides, I want a big family, at least five or six kids. You know that."

"And I told you I wasn't ready to be a mother, that if we did have kids, I only wanted one or two. Why do you not care what I want?"

"Because you don't matter, Cupcake. I'm the man of the house. You do what I tell you. You are my wife. You belong to me."

"I am not some possession, Joe, I'm a person. I do have a say in what happens with my body."

"As long as your body is popping kids, you can do whatever you want."

Bobby and I look at each other before we quickly walk around the unit. I know her parents will be arriving soon, and I want to give the illusion that we are just arriving ourselves. My plan works, because we are two steps passed the stairwell when the elevator doors open, revealing Mr. and Mrs. Plum.

"Ranger, good to see you," Mr. Plum says, extending his hand.

"Same here, Sir. This is the medic for my company, Bobby Brown. He is currently in his second year of med school."

Mr. Plum shakes Bobby's hand, greeting him warmly. "Frank, dear, why are they here? Joe is here. Stephanie doesn't need them."

"Ellen, we've discussed this already. Ranger is Stephanie's medical proxy, so unless she changes her mind, he must be here. He brought Mr. Brown to help sort through and translate all the medical mumbo jumbo into English. Now behave. Mr. Manoso has been kind enough to pay for Stephanie's upgraded private room and all the extras she's getting."

I see Stephanie's mother sigh, completely ignoring Bobby and me. We follow them towards Steph's room. It appears the yelling has stopped. We enter together, and I watch as Mrs. Plum fawns over Morelli, like he's some kind of God or something. Mr. Plum ignores Morelli's presence.

"Joseph, you look wonderful. I spoke to your mother this morning. She told me she made you your favorite meal last night. She was so thrilled that you went to see her as soon as you got back into town. She is so glad that you are back, but what is this that I hear that you are moving? And to California, mind you. How will I see my grandkids?"

"Don't worry, Ma, I'll fly you out to visit."

"California, Joe? What's my mother talking about?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you. Great news, really. The FBI offered me a position. I did some of the training while undercover, so I only have a month of training left, and I can do that in the Los Angeles Field Office. I have to be there next week, so we are moving. I have the movers coming tomorrow to pack up the house. We are starting our drive to California on Saturday morning." Morelli tells Stephanie. I see so many emotions cross her face right now.

"Joe, I have one leg. I'm currently immobile without a wheelchair. I'm going to need help all day every day. Who will help me in Los Angeles, where I don't know anyone?"

"Cupcake, you'll be fine. In a week or two, you'll be an ace on crutches. I'll get you a helper for a few hours a day. I purchased a great house for us. It is a three-story condo. The first floor is the living room, dining room, and kitchen. On the second floor are the office, the den, and the guest bedroom. On the third floor is our master bedroom, and three other bedrooms for the kids. It is great. You'll love it."

"Joe, does the house have an elevator? Is there a bathroom in the master bedroom? Is there a bathroom on each floor?"

"No. Why would the house have an elevator? There is only one bathroom in the house, on the second floor. We'll add one to the main floor."

"Joe, I can't live in a house like that. We need something that is all on one floor, or a place that has an elevator."

"Well, you have to deal with it. I already purchased the house a month ago."

"When did you find out about the job?"

"Right before I left."

"And you didn't tell me because?"

"It doesn't matter. I am your husband, and you go wherever I go."

"Stephanie, stop being unreasonable. Where else will you stay? You are not staying with me. Poor Valerie has a broken wrist and two broken ribs. She needs all the help she can get with Angie and Mary Alice. Joseph is your husband. You will go with him." Steph's mother tells her.

"But Mom, I'll be a prisoner in my own home."

"Deal with it. It's all your fault you are in this predicament anyway."

"Steph, there is another option." I finally speak up. Morelli whips his head to face me so fast that I think he gave himself whiplash.

"Haven't you caused enough problems already? I think it's time you leave my wife alone."

"What option, Ranger?" Steph asks me.

"You can stay at Rangeman. There is an open apartment on four. Ella will be available to help you whenever you need help. Bobby can oversee your physical therapy and rehabilitation. The building is fully handicapped accessible. You will be able to move around with a wheelchair freely, and on crutches when you are ready. Cal will be available to help you navigate through all the ups and downs. Bobby also has a few friends who were medics, women, that can come and help you as well if you need it. You won't need to worry about cooking or cleaning until you are ready to give it a try." I tell her. I want to add that she'll have me, but I know better than to add that.

"You'll let me stay in your building? But how can I ever pay you back?"

"Babe, as part of your employment contract, you have the right to an apartment on the fourth floor. A modest rent is taken out of your check to cover the overhead. You can continue to work either from your apartment or from your office, whenever you feel up to it. The gym has all the equipment you will need for your rehab, so everything can be done in house."

I watch as a tear escapes from Stephanie's eye. I know this is a happy tear, and my heart starts to soar.

"Cupcake, if you say yes, I want a divorce. I will not have my wife whoring herself out to a bunch of thugs."

That last comment from Morelli seemed to make up Stephanie's mind. She simply responded, "Goodbye, Joe. Good luck in California with the FBI. I'll give you your divorce."

With that statement, Joe goes storming out of her hospital room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Ms. Evanovich.**

**Warnings: Adult Language and Smut**

**Chapter 11: Stephanie**

I can't believe the nerve of Joe, to think that I'd just pick up and move across the country because he wants to, because this is a good opportunity for him career-wise. What about me? Don't I have a say? Even if I wasn't hurt, what would I do in LA with no friends? I know that he wouldn't let me go out to make friends, so I'd be stuck alone. I know that's what he wants. He wants to enslave me in the house. Well, I don't need him.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum Morelli, I cannot believe you just let your husband walk out of this room! Getting a divorce? How ridiculous. What will the neighbors say? What will Angie Morelli say? Joseph is your husband. You should go with your husband. That is only right." My mother yells at me.

"Mom, I can't do that. Didn't you hear Joe? The house he purchased is three-stories with no elevator. How will I get around? There's only one bathroom. I'd be trapped in there."

"Then Joe will put you in a rehabilitation facility until you are mobile."

"Mom, I may never be mobile enough to travel three stories. Even if I get a new leg, there may be times when I can't wear it. What will I do then?"

"Stephanie, you are incredibly selfish. Your husband has needs. It is your job to see that all his needs are met, in and out of the home."

I feel the tears forming in my eyes. I don't want to cry. I don't want to give my mother the satisfaction that she got to me. Why can't she just accept me for who I am?

"Ranger, how soon can I move into your building?" I ask Ranger, who is becoming my savior in more ways than one.

"Today. Ella already has the apartment set up for you. If you want, I can send Lester and Ella to your house to get your belongings. They can bring them back to Rangeman for you."

"Okay, I accept your offer. Thank you, Ranger. I don't know what I would do without you. I mean, I know you paid for this private room, and the extras I've been getting. You have gone above and beyond for me."

"Babe, I only did what I would do for any of my employees."

"Somehow, I don't think that's true," I tell him, a teasing grin forming on my face.

"Stephanie," he says, teasing back.

"Frank, tell your daughter that she needs to go to Los Angeles with her husband. Tell her that what she is doing is inappropriate."

"Ellen, shut up. You are completely wrong. That Morelli is an ass. He doesn't deserve Stephanie. What kind of man, what kind of husband, goes undercover and doesn't contact his wife when the Chief informs him that she's expecting his child? What kind of husband doesn't return immediately from an assignment when he discovers that his wife was in an accident, that she almost died, that she lost their child? What kind of husband returns home, and instead of visiting his wife who is recovering in the hospital, goes and sees the rest of his family and his whore instead? Not a man who deserves my daughter."

"What do you mean, Daddy?" I ask my father. "Was Joe cheating on me?"

"I'm sorry, Pumpkin. I didn't want you to find out. Joe was seen getting cozy with Terry Gilman. He arrived at her house at about ten, after he saw his mother, siblings, and Mooch. When he arrived, Terry threw open the door, jumped in his arms, and kissed him. Joe had enough sense to get them inside quickly. He left Terry's and came straight here this morning."

"How did you find out?" I ask, in shock.

"One of the guys from the club, Bobby Russo, lives directly across the street for Joe. He called me. He even got a picture of them embracing."

I feel as though someone ripped my heart completely out of my chest. I thought Joe and I had a decent sex life; I mean we had sex all the time. So, I wasn't adventurous, he shouldn't hold that against me. I mean, I did a lot more stuff then I did when we first got married. I just wasn't into butt stuff and him hitting me. It didn't turn me on.

"Stephanie, I'm talking to you. You need to look at me." I hear my mother's shrill voice.

"What, Mom?" I answer abruptly.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady. I thought I explained to you that you are to do whatever your husband wants to keep him satisfied. Why can't you do anything right? It's all your fault."

I glance at Ranger. I know that he was trying to stay out of the conversation, but it seems that he can't hold it in any longer.

"Mrs. Plum, you couldn't be more wrong. Stephanie is not Morelli's slave because she is married to him. She is his wife, his equal. That means that if she isn't comfortable with something, her husband needs to respect that and not force her. The relationship you are describing is an abusive one. No man should treat his wife like that. I know that if my fiancé were to call me right now to tell me she was pregnant; I'd be by her side immediately. I've been places where I have truly been incommunicado from anyone other than my team or my handler, and I can tell you, I'd move hell and high water to make it home to see the birth of my daughter. Joe wasn't deep undercover. He could have called Steph. He was only in Jersey City. He could have easily driven home for a few hours after Steph's accident to check on her without blowing his cover. He chose to stay in Jersey City because he's been sleeping with his partner. She didn't even know that he was married."

"How could you possibly know that?" Mrs. Plum asks me.

"Because she told me. I've known her for years. We worked together once upon a time. And no, I didn't sleep with her. I don't mix business with pleasure. She called me this morning, asking me for advice. She said that she crossed a line during her recent case. Her partner, who she was pretending to be married to, kept pushing them to live and act like a married couple. She held him off for the first month, but then, one night, she had a little too much to drink, and they had sex. After that first time, it was easy to continue the sexual relationship. Her assignment ended two days ago. She was offered a transfer to Los Angeles, and the opportunity to continue working with this partner. She thought he was single, so took it as a sign that maybe it was time for her to settle down a little. It was when they were finished with the debrief that she heard the Chief of Police tell Joe that he better go see his wife in the hospital. She found out yesterday morning that she's pregnant with his child and didn't know what to do. When I told her, I knew Joe's wife, and everything Steph has been through, she felt righteous anger. She's keeping the child but is going to work out of Boston instead of Los Angeles. She is going to sue Joe for child support, making sure that he takes financial responsibility." Ranger then turns to me, "Stephanie, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

With that simple question, I completely fall apart. The weight of everything has finally hit me. Here I am, turning thirty in four months, single, childless, and legless. I'm a fucking mess, and I'll never find another man who will accept me. Once they find out I have half a leg, I'll be discarded like yesterday's news. The tears and sobs begin, and I can't control them. Ranger walks over to my bed, sits next to me, and holds me. I continue my crying, feeling so safe and secure in his embrace. I hear his whispering words in Spanish. I have no idea what he is saying, but the lyrical sound and cadence of the language are calming me. I hear my father drag my mother from the room, giving me some time alone to process everything that has happened to me in the last week. How the fuck did my life become so messed up?

I don't know how long I'm crying, but eventually, the tears dry up. I start to extract myself from Ranger's embrace. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin your shirt."

"It's okay, Babe. I feel helpless when you cry. Holding you makes me feel like I'm doing something to help you. I know it sounds silly, but I'm a problem solver by nature."

"How much longer do I need to stay here?"

"Only until Bobby talks to the doctor about your treatment for the next week or so. I expect about another half an hour. Ella is on her way with a change of clothes for you. She'll help you get dressed. Bobby ordered a motorized wheelchair for you. It should be at Rangeman either tonight or tomorrow morning at the latest. It was ordered specifically for you, so it will be comfortable for you to get around in. He had Luis install armbars by the bed and toilet to help you stand up. Bobby's set to give you lessons on using your crutches, but in the beginning, you won't be able to use them for too long. They tend to dig into your underarm, and until you get used to them, you will hurt. The wheelchair will give you the mobility that you will need to feel independent. We ordered you a new desk that will accommodate your wheelchair and added a handicap accessible bathroom off your office."

I am blown away by the level of support Ranger is showing me. I am forever grateful. He looks so intently into my eyes and I into his. I feel us moving closer together, a kiss seems imminent when I hear Ella's voice. "Stephanie, dear, are you ready to get cleaned up?"

She started her sentence from the hallway, which was good since it gave Ranger and I chance to snap out of our trance. I mean, he is a gorgeous man, but I have nothing to offer him. Besides, I'm still married, and Ranger's getting married in a month. "Yes, Ella, I'm ready to blow this taco stand."

Ella shoos Ranger out of the room, then takes over. "Okay, dear, we're going to have to work together to get you presentable. I already spoke to the nurse, and she is sending in an aide to assist us, a female. I have also contacted one of my nieces, who is an RN. She'll be coming over once a day for the first month to help you get ready until you are steady doing it on your own. We will slowly be allowing you to do more and more on your own as your upper body gets stronger. By the end of the month, you won't need our assistance."

I look at Ella and smile. "Thank you so much, Ella. Any child would've been lucky to call you 'mom.'" I tell Ella.

"Well, I think of all the men as my sons, and you as my daughter."

"And I am proud to think of you as my mother."

She quickly moves to get the wheelchair and crutches. When the aide walks in, she's barking orders to get me into the shower. I strip off the gown and the panties I'm wearing, then step into the shower with Ella's and the aide's help. She turns on the water, and I'm able to wash most of my body from the bench. Ella assists with my back and my hair. When my shower is over, the aide helps me stand while Ella dries me off. It's a little embarrassing, but I admit that I need their help. I sit so my panties and pants can be put on my good leg, then stand so they can be brought up over my half leg to my waist. Then, I once again sit, so I can put on my bra and a t-shirt. They both help me back to my bed. The aide takes all the dirty clothes and towels away. The moment she exits the room, Ranger walks back in.

"You look better in real clothes, Babe," he says, wincing when he realizes that he called me by my pet name in front of Ella.

I respond, "I feel better, but I'm not sure if I want to wear my hair down."

He takes the brush from Ella and walks behind me. "Do you mind if I braid your hair?"

"You can braid hair?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes. With four sisters, all younger than me, it was something I learned to do to help Mama. I haven't braided someone else's hair in a while, so it may not be my best work, but it will be better than nothing."

"Okay," I respond. Ranger gently brings the comb through my hair. He gently pulls out the knots without hurting my head. He gathers pieces of my hair, starting at the top, to create a French braid. The feel of his hands in my hair is relaxing me, and but also waking up my dormant hormones. I always enjoyed it when someone played with my hair. Suddenly, he breaks the silence.

"How did you end up married to Morelli?"

I sigh. I try to decide how to answer this complicated question. "I have known Joe my whole life. When I was six, and he was eight, he introduced me to a game called 'Choo-Choo.' In this game, his hand was the train, and I was the tunnel. I didn't think anything of what he did at that time, because I was too young to really know what was going on. Then, when I was sixteen, I sweet-talked me into giving him my virginity on the floor of Tasty Pastry behind the cannoli case where I was working. He wrote nasty poems in various men's rooms around Trenton before leaving the next day for the Navy.

"When he returned two years later, I ran him over with my father's Buick. I was eighteen at the time. I went off to college, dated a little, and had one serious boyfriend. I was dating Richard 'Dickie' Orr, who is now an assistant DA. He seemed like the perfect husband; good-looking, a great career, and from a good family. Then, one night, I walked in on him fucking Joyce Barnhardt on my desk in my dorm room. I broke up with him. When I graduated six months later, I returned to the Burg. Joe had just returned from the Navy and started in TPD. My mother invited him over for dinner one night. We started dating serious three months later, and four months after that, we were engaged. I was married at twenty-six, which was later than all my friends, but I was happy overall.

"While we have a decent marriage, things haven't been perfect for me. Joe is too domineering for me, and we've been fighting more often, mostly because I want to work, and I am not ready to be a mother. I know I'll never be a stay-at-home mother or housewife, and that pisses Joe off. Things were going really well between us before he went undercover after I lost my job because I was forced to stay home. I hated my life, though, which is why I answered your ad."

In the few minutes it took for me to share my story, Ranger finished my braid, placing a leather tie in my hair.

"There, done."

Ranger handed me a mirror, and I was in awe at the great job he did. Not even one hair was out of place. "Thank you, it looks great."

I look around and see that Ella is gone. She seems to disappear a lot when Ranger and I are together. "I'm sorry that your marriage wasn't everything you hoped it to be. I'm glad that you are divorcing Morelli because he doesn't deserve you. Are you ready to leave, Babe?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But I don't have any makeup on." I exclaim.

"You don't need any, Babe, you're beautiful without it. Don't hide your beauty under that gunk. Come, your chariot awaits." Ranger says, holding his arms out in front of me so I could use him to lift myself up. I stand, and he helps me hop to the wheelchair. Moving three feet is exhausting. He helps me sit, adjusts the rest pad for my left leg, and pushes me out the door to the nurse's station, where Bobby is signing the paperwork.

"Well, Stephanie, it looks like you're on your way home. Let's get you settled." Bobby says, a smile on his face.

Ranger wheels me outside, where Tank is waiting with one of the larger SUVs. Ranger picks me up easily and places me in the backseat. He reaches across me, buckling my seatbelt. Bobby goes to walk around the car to sit next to me, but Ranger stops him, "I'll sit in the back with her, Bobby. You ride shotgun."

If Bobby is surprised, he doesn't show it. Instead, Ranger closes the door and walks around to the other side. He sits next to me, holding my hand in his. As we drive back to Haywood, I realize we are approaching the intersection where the accident occurred. I start to feel sweaty, my heart racing. I feel an overpowering fear that I've never felt before. Before I can completely lose it, Ranger has his arm around me, holding me to his muscular chest. "Babe, it's okay. You're safe. Nothing will happen to you. I have you, you're safe. Relax, Querida. Breathe with me."

I concentrate on trying to match his even breaths, feeling my heart start to slow down. Within a few minutes, I'm feeling normal again. Ranger must sense that I'm better because he pulls away. "Better?"

"Yeah. I don't know what happened back there."

"Panic attack. It's completely normal after what you've been through." By this point, we are entering Rangeman's garage. I look towards the elevator, and I swear, all the men must be standing there. They have a sign that says, "Welcome home, Stephanie." Hector is holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers, Vince has a box from the Tasty Pastry, and Cal a book. Ranger gets out first. Bobby goes to Hal and takes the wheelchair, bringing it over to the car. Ranger opens my door, gently lifting me out of the vehicle and into the wheelchair. He wheels me over to all the Rangemen. They each approach me, giving me hugs and well wishes. I am so grateful for my coworkers. Finally, we get to the last three.

"I know you have a sweet tooth, so I got you some donuts from the Tasty Pastry. I know Ranger will relax the rules about sugar and fat for you." Vince tells me.

"I hope there are Boston Cremes in there," I say as I eye the box.

"Of course! Are there any other donuts that count?" I knew I liked Vince.

Hector came over, giving me the flowers. "Eres más bella que nunca, querida. Bienvenido a casa." (You are more beautiful than ever, dear. Welcome home.)

Ranger translated Hector's words into my ear, and I smiled, replying, "Gracias," the extent of my Spanish knowledge outside of the Taco Bell menu.

Finally, it was Cal's turn. He kneels, so he is eye level with me. "Stephanie, there are going to be a lot of bad days in the next year. Days when you feel like giving up. Days when you wish you would have died in that accident. Don't let it get you down. You are strong. You are beautiful, and you are resilient. You will survive, and you will get through it. For those days when you can't verbalize your feelings, use this. Then, on those days that you feel on top of the world, write in here as well. As time progresses, you will start to see more positive days than negative days, and it will be a reminder of the progress you've made. I am here for you, every step of the way. I know what you are feeling, what you are thinking. Please feel free to confide in me, Stephanie. It will help."

I kiss Cal on the cheek. "Thank you. Knowing that you've been there is helpful."

"Yes, Chica, and I survived."

"As will I," I reply.

Bobby then speaks up, "I'm a little concerned about who is monitoring our clients right now. I hope no alarms are going off."

That seemed to be enough to break up this little party. Ranger wheels me to the elevator, where we ascend to the fourth floor. Bobby walks ahead, opening the door to my room. I have a two-bedroom suite, and I can see all of Ella's touches, from the purple throw pillows to the blue blankets. I love my new home.

"Babe, someone will be staying with you in your apartment each night. During the day, you can be here on your own if you'd like. Bobby got you a smartwatch that links with your cellphone, so you can call someone if you need help. I am preset 1, Tank is 2, Lester is 3, and Bobby is 4. Ella is 6, the control room is 5. When in doubt, call the control room. Someone is always there."

"Thank you for everything, Ranger. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"No price, Babe. Do you want to sit on the couch?"

"Yes, but I need to use the powder room first," I say, trying not to blush.

Ranger wheels me into the bathroom, closing the door. "What are you doing?"

"Babe, you don't have the strength yet to pull yourself into and out of the wheelchair. Plus, how are you going to get your pants down and back up again?"

I look at Ranger, knowing he's right. I sigh. "Can you get me a longer shirt, first?"

He pulls off his black t-shirt and sticks it over my head. It falls about two inches below my butt. "Better?"

"Yeah, better," I reply. I stand, holding myself up by the bars, while Ranger pulls down my pants and underwear. I take a deep breath, breathing in the essence of Ranger. God, this is embarrassing.

"I'll turn on the water and step out. Let me know when you're done." Ranger does what he promised, and I quickly finish. I call his name, and the door opens immediately. He walks over, helping me back into my clothes. Once I'm dressed, he lifts me, carrying me to the couch. It is then that I notice he has another shirt on.

"Where did you get the shirt?"

"Ella has a bunch in the second bedroom for whoever is on night duty."

"Oh," I respond.

"Babe, it will mostly be Bobby, Lester, or myself. I know you are most comfortable with the three of us. If there is anyone else you won't mind, let me know, and I'll add them to the rotation."

"Okay," I answer.

"I'm going to head upstairs. Bobby will be back at dinnertime and will stay until tomorrow morning. If you need anything, tell Ella or me, and we'll get it for you."

"Thank you, Ranger, for everything." He leans over, kissing me gently on the lips. I want to deepen the kiss, but I know it's inappropriate.

"No price, Steph."

With that statement, Ranger leaves.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: OMG! I don't know where to begin. In the last 24 hours, 55 comments have been posted for Chapters 10 and 11, which is about 27 each chapter. I am in awe at your level of commitment to this story. THANK YOU! I get your frustration with Ranger, I get your anger with Frank, wonder where Papa Plum has been for the last 30 years, but, I promise, by the time you read the ending, you won't be so frustrated. However, there is a way to go. Susan, thank you for editing so quickly. Your timely work is allowing me to post twice a day instead of every other day as initially planned. Please keep the comments coming. They are my only form of payment, and I feel very rich right now. :-)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Ms. Evanovich.**

**Warnings: Adult Language and Smut**

**Chapter 12: Ranger**

As I leave Steph's apartment, I glance at my watch. It's now 1715. Where did the day go? I decide to go straight up to seven to change and grab my bag to spend the night with Ana. I feel emotionally and mentally exhausted. I am in shock at how Stephanie's mother and husband treated her. She's been doing so well, mentally, that I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop. I put on a black button-down shirt and dress pants. I leave the top two buttons undone and roll up the sleeves. Ana prefers me to dress in what she calls normal clothes as opposed to my Rangeman uniform. I slip on my black dress socks and loafers. I put my guns in my bag, leaving only a knife sheathed at my belt and the gun at my back.

As I tie my hair back, my band breaks. I look for my spare, realizing that it's in Stephanie's hair. I check my drawers, knowing Ella must have more somewhere. I find one in my travel shaving kit. I make a mental note to thank Ella for her foresight. I leave my apartment and head down to the garage. I get behind the wheel of my Turbo, wanting to feel its power tonight. The Cayenne is a great car, but the Turbo is my favorite. I call the control room to tell them I'm offline, that if they need me, to call my cell, emergency only. I turn off all trackers except for my special one, the one that only Lester has the code to, the one that only he can track. Since he knows where my family lives, being family himself, he's the only one I trust with that information. I know Bobby and Tank will never betray me, but I rather them not have that information.

As I get closer to Ana's apartment, I start to feel a pit in my stomach. Tonight is not going to go well, I just feel it. I'm too raw emotionally. I pull into my spot in her driveway and walk to the front door. I open the door with the key she gave me, immediately disarming the alarm before resetting it. I call out to her, "Ana? Where are you?"

"In the kitchen, Carlos." I slip off my shoes, walking towards her kitchen, which is at the back of the condo. My bag is placed on the steps leading up to the bedrooms. When I get to the kitchen, I see Ana wearing a 1950's inspired dress, complete with an apron. I walk over to her, putting my arms around her waist before I kiss her neck.

"Good evening, Ana," I say, into her ear. I feel her shudder in my arms. "What are you making? It smells fabulous."

"Pork souvlaki with spanakopita."

I suppress my desire to groan. I'm not a big fan of Greek food in general, and spinach pie is not on my list of greatest foods. However, I know that Ana likes it, so I eat it willingly.

"How was your day, Carlos?"

"Draining. I spent most of the day in the hospital, getting Stephanie ready to go home. She is staying in an apartment on four. Bobby is overseeing her rehabilitation."

"She's staying in Rangeman? Why? Doesn't Stephanie have a husband?"

"Yes, she's staying. Her parent can't help her because they are helping her sister, who has a broken wrist, two broken ribs, and two daughters. Besides, her parent's house has only one bathroom on the second level. As far as her piece of shit husband, he sprung on her today that he accepted a job with the FBI in Los Angeles. He already purchased a three-story home in LA, that is not handicap accessible. The house they share in Trenton is only in her husband's name, so Steph has no place to go. Besides, who best to understand what she's dealing with than a company full of ex-military men who all know at least two people who lost a limb?"

"I don't fucking believe it. You are letting that woman live in your building when I'm barely allowed on the fifth floor and forget your penthouse apartment. This is crazy. I don't understand why she's getting access when I don't."

"Anastasia, you're unreasonable. She only has access to the employee spaces and her apartment, as do the other men who live at Rangeman. She has never been to my penthouse either. You know that Tia Ella is the only woman who has ever been inside that space."

"When are you moving in? I think it would be better for you to move in sooner rather than later. I mean, we are engaged. Our wedding is less than a month away. Move-in this weekend, Carlos."

"Ana, we've had this discussion. I'm staying in my penthouse until we are married. I need to be close in case of an emergency. Tank won't be able to move in until then. One of us always needs to be on-premises. Drop it."

"No, Carlos, I won't. I am not happy that you have that woman living in your building. You need to move in with me now."

"Ana, I'm not having this discussion. I have had a long, emotionally draining day. I need some sympathy and empathy from you. If you cannot give me that tonight, if you are going to be adversarial, then I'm going home. We will discuss this tomorrow when we are both in better moods."

"Typical. Just typical. You walk away whenever things don't go your way. You are so selfish, Carlos."

"Anastasia, I think you need to look in the mirror. I have been nothing but accommodating to you. You went against every wish I had for our wedding, and I let it be. You denied me the opportunity to have my daughter, my flesh and blood, at the wedding, let alone part of our wedding. I have allowed you to stop me from inviting my closest friends, so don't call me selfish. I'm leaving now. I will talk to you tomorrow."

I get up from my seat at the table, walk past Ana, and give her a gentle kiss on the lips. One thing my Papa taught me was to never leave without a kiss because you never know if it will be your last. I grab my bag and leave the house. I enter my Turbo and pull out of her drive. I consider taking a ride to Point Pleasant, but I'm not in the mood. Instead, I call Ella, asking her to have dinner ready for me in the penthouse in thirty minutes.

I arrive back at Rangeman, scramble the cameras before heading up to seven. When I enter the apartment, I immediately smell Ella's fabulous cooking and hear her bustling around. I put my keys and bag down, walking into the kitchen. I see her setting a spot at the breakfast bar for me. Ella takes one look at me, then moves everything to the dining room table. I guess I have company tonight. Once the food is set on my plate, she sits opposite me.

"What's wrong, Carlos. You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"Where do I begin? Did Bobby update you on the fiasco with Stephanie?"

"Yes, he gave me the good, the bad, and the ugly. You're a good man, Carlos, stepping in to help her out."

"I know. In my heart, I know what I'm doing for Stephanie is the right thing. The problem is, I don't know what my motive is."

"What do you mean?"

"I know that part of the reason I'm helping Stephanie is that she is part of the Rangeman family. She is my employee and needs my help. But, Tia, that's not all. There's something about Steph that's different, something about her that draws me to her, like a moth to light. I realized that when I'm near her, I want to hold her, I want to touch her, Dios, Tia, I want to kiss her. But I know that she's taken, that she is married, and I'm engaged. I know that there can never be anything between us, but part of me longs to know what it would be like to be with Stephanie Morelli.

"Then, I went to Ana's tonight. I was planning on spending the night with her, being that I've spent so many nights at Stephanie's bedside. I told Ana what happened that Stephanie would be staying here, and she went ballistic. She demanded that I move in with her immediately. I told her that I can't yet, that the business needs me here, but the truth is, I want to be here for Stephanie. I didn't realize that until I was driving back here. Tia, what should I do?"

"Carlos, if you are feeling this conflicted, then it is a sign that Anastasia isn't for you. If she were, she would understand how you felt, she wouldn't be jealous of Stephanie, but she is. She would be supporting you right now instead of starting a fight with you. Look, Carlos, you know I'm not a fan of Ana, and I haven't been from the beginning. I think it is a mistake, you marrying her. Any woman who won't embrace their stepdaughter is not worthy."

"Tia, you know I have no legal rights to Julie."

"Legal or not, she is your child. You have a relationship with her, one that you hope will grow stronger. Now, I can't tell you what to do, but if I were you, Carlos, I'd end things with Ana before you get married. I believe that Steph has feelings for you as well. I see the way she looks at you, at the way she turns to you for support. I see the way she holds on to you when you carry her. I don't see her staying with the cop. You have, in your building, a woman who accepts you, who understands you, who makes you laugh. You have a woman who looks at your men as brothers, who isn't afraid of them. She makes everyone here smile with her good nature. If I were you, Carlos, I'd let Ana go and pursue Stephanie."

I didn't realize it, but I finished eating, and I feel a thousand times better. "Thank you, Tia. I'll take what you said into consideration."

"Maybe you should have Lester invite Stephanie as his plus one if you go through with the wedding. Goodness knows she'll need to be somewhere other than this building. Giving her the chance to dress up, to see herself as still being beautiful, still being a woman, will help her recovery."

"I think I'll mention that to Lester. I love you, Tia Ella."

"I love you too, Carlos. There's nothing wrong with walking away." I help her clean the dishes and stack them back on her cart. As she leaves my apartment, she says, "whatever you do, I know you'll do the right thing in the end."

I consider going to Stephanie's room, but I decide against it. Tonight, I need to sort out my own problems.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: One guest reviewer called Ranger a "numbskull," which is my personal favorite response so far. I have to agree. Ranger is a big numbskull, so much the antithesis of what we are used to for Ranger/Carlos. Unfortunately, he's not going to wake up and smell the delicious Cuban coffee anytime soon. Thank you once again for the reviews, and thank you to Susan, my phenomenal beta.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Ms. Evanovich.**

**Warnings: Adult Language and Smut**

**Chapter 13: Stephanie**

My first week living at Rangeman has been great. Yes, my life is forever changed. I am missing half of my right leg. That part of my life sucks, but I am happy with the rest of my life. The men here have been so wonderful, not overcrowding me and treating me like I'm fragile. Don't get me wrong, if they see I'm struggling, things will magically appear to help make things better. Chairs that are blocking my path miraculously disappear, coffee, water, and snacks are regularly refilled. But I don't feel like I'm suffocating. When I have my crutches, and can't walk any further, someone is always there for me to lean on to help me walk back to my cubby. I always have notes of encouragement left at my cubby. I feel like I can fly with these men.

I can work for about two to three hours a day, which makes me feel better about everything that Ranger is doing for me. The rest of my day is dedicated to rehab. I still haven't decided if I want a prosthetic or not. Bobby works with me for two hours in the morning on strength training for my upper body. I get a massage for an hour, which I need, and then I spend an hour working my healthy leg. I have become a pro at the wheelchair, but I want to leave it behind and use the crutches more often. I feel more independent with crutches. I know I can always use the wheelchair if I need, but I'd prefer not to have that need outside Rangeman.

While I have accepted the loss of my leg stoically, the loss of the baby is hitting me harder. I find myself crying over the loss of that life, over all the what-ifs. I imagine what my child would have looked like. That is the one thing I can't talk about with the men, but with Ella, I was able to work through some of my emotions. She suffered several miscarriages, and knowing that everything I'm feeling is normal, is helping me to cope. Cal has also become a great friend, also letting me know that everything I feel is completely normal. Don't get me wrong, I have some days when I don't want to get out of bed, but because of my support system here, I can move past it faster.

The first time I spoke to Ella was after I had a fairly big breakdown after talking to my mother. She told me that I killed my baby because I always said I didn't want to have children. The fact that I continued to work only proved that I wasn't a good candidate to be a mom. I hung up on her and broke down into tears. Ella was in the room, hearing what my mother said. After I stopped crying, we talked through the tragedy. The plus side of my miscarriage is that I wasn't ready to be a mom. Not being ready would be a detriment to having a child. I was no longer forced to stay in a loveless marriage. Yes, I realized that I didn't love Joe anymore. He wasn't the same man I married three years ago. Also, I have become closer to my dad because he is the only one who truly understands me.

On the negative side, due to the trauma I suffered as a result of the crash, I might not be able to have a baby in the future. I have lost my relationship with my mother and my sister, who both think I'm doing the wrong thing. I have decided that being here, with my Rangeman family, is more important than staying with Joe.

The best thing to come out of this is getting to know Ranger, Lester, and Hector better. Ranger sits with me almost every day for lunch and a few nights a week for dinner. We talk, and he is a good listener. He told me a lot about his daughter, Julie, that even though he wasn't sure he wanted her when she was born, he's glad that his ex-wife, Rachel, went ahead with the pregnancy.

Today, we are meeting at his penthouse for lunch. He said he wanted a little more privacy, a chance to talk without the interruptions.

"So, Babe, tell me about your wedding."

"Oh, my God. It was awful. I had no control over anything. My mother and Angie, Joe's mom, planned everything. I wanted a small wedding, no more than fifty people. I wanted it on the beach, at sunset. I was vetoed immediately. Instead, we had to have the big Burg wedding. We invited over three hundred people. But that wasn't even the worst of it. My dress, that was an atrocity.

"I fell in love with a really nice, sleek dress. It had a halter top that made me appear to have a larger chest than I do. It was form-fitted through my torso, falling in an A-line down to my ankles. I loved it. It was, in my opinion, elegant, classy, and perfect. However, according to the moms, it showed too much cleavage, wasn't poufy enough, and too short. Instead, I was stuck wearing a long-sleeved dress with a high scoop neckline. The dress was full of lace and sequins on the bodice and then was a huge princess skirt. I had to wear this humungous slip underneath to pouf it out even more. I was lucky I was able to get into the car.

"I had my sister as my matron of honor, my best friend Mary Lou, Joe's sister and sister-in-law, and my two cousins on my mother's side as bridesmaids. I had a couple of friends from college who I had wanted in my bridal party, but Joe didn't like them. The only thing that I selected was the cake. My mom made me straighten my hair, then put it in a French twist. There were so many bobby pins in my hair that I think it took me about an hour to pull them all out. Then, my make-up was over the top. I hate my wedding pictures. Joe got so trashed at the wedding that I practically carried him into our honeymoon suite at the hotel. Then, he collapsed on the bed. I had to sleep in my gown because I couldn't undo all the hooks. When Joe woke up in the morning, he was pissed that he had to unbutton the dress. He was expecting us to have sex immediately upon waking up, only that didn't happen because I got my period. I was so stressed out that I forgot to take my birth control pill on our wedding day. Then, Joe said that if he couldn't go in that way, he'd go in the backdoor. That was our first fight."

I blush when I realize I just told Ranger details about my sex life. "So, what happened?" He asked.

"Well, he said that it was my duty as his wife to satisfy his needs. That was the first and only time I allowed him there. I hated it. I think I cried the whole time. He didn't care, he got off which was all that mattered."

I watch as Ranger grips his fork a little tighter. "Was Joe always so demanding of you?"

"Yes, but I mean, he is my husband. It is the job of the wife to make her husband happy."

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"No, but that is my life. It is what is expected. I already broke the mold by getting a college degree. Out of my high school graduating class, I am one of six females who completed college. Four are nurses, and one is a teacher, so they are all in respectable jobs. I'm the freak who went into business. Even my job as a lingerie buyer for EE Martin was considered a failure."

"Stephanie, you know you can do whatever you want to do, that you can be whoever you want to be. You don't have to obey your husband, blindly."

"Maybe in your world, but in mine, I can only be a housewife and mother. My husband's word is law. What about your sisters. You said you have four. What do they do?"

"Celia, who's one year younger than me, is a lawyer. Rosa, she's three years my junior, is an interior designer. Javier, my brother, is five years younger and is in medical school. Isabella is seven years younger and is studying to be an accountant. Finally, my baby sister, Mariela, who's sixteen, is going to a vocational high school for cosmetology. She wants to be a hairstylist."

"Wow. That's amazing. You sound like you have a great family."

"Hey, how would you like to get out of the building for a few hours?"

"I would like that, but I'm not ready to be anywhere around here."

"You wouldn't be. You'd actually be in Newark."

"Newark?" I ask.

"Yes, on Saturday we are celebrating my Abuela Rosa's eighty-fifth birthday. I'll be there with Ana, but Lester and Hector are going. You can go with them. My family will accept you. You can have some fun and have some good food while you're at it."

"Are you sure I won't be crashing the party?"

"No. Ella's been telling Mama about you and everything that happened. My mother feels bad, and actually suggested I invite you so that you can be around women for a few hours."

"That sounds wonderful. When is Ella's niece coming?" I ask, reminded of what was supposed to happen.

"She's not. She was called overseas. She's in the military, Marines. So, you'll have to continue to put up with us men until we can find someone for you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Now that I can use the restroom without assistance, it's much easier. Getting dressed is still a problem, but Ella is wonderful. If I could get away without wearing panties or pants, I'd be set."

"You know you don't have to wear either. I wouldn't mind."

The thought of what Ranger could probably do to me instantly made me ruin my panties. I must say, my biggest problem right now is my hormones. I was used to being intimate regularly with Joe, but since he left for his assignment, I'd been celibate. It's starting to bother me. With the guys here every night, it's not like I can relieve my problem on my own. I sigh. Someday, I'll be able to take care of my issue.

"Are you excited for your wedding?"

"No, I'm dreading it. It's nothing like what I wanted or pictured. I wanted something like you, a small gathering of close family and friends. I only wanted one best man and a maid of honor. I wanted my daughter as a flower girl or junior bridesmaid, whatever, just part of the day. I wanted it on the beach. The beach is my calming place, the place I go to center myself when I feel overwhelmed or out of focus."

"The beach is my calming place, too." I tell Ranger, "though I don't know if I'll be able to fully enjoy the beach again. Crutches don't really work well in sand, and neither does my wheelchair."

"If you want to go, let me know. I'll take you. You won't need to worry about your crutches or your wheelchair. I'd be more than happy to carry you to the sand, and into the water, if you wanted."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure if I'm allowed at the beach yet until this is fully healed." I tell him, pointing to my incision."

"Still, let me know. We can always hang out on the boardwalk."

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind."

With our lunch break over, we head back down to the control room. Ranger is the only person I allow to wheel me around. When he does it, it's to give me a break, not to try to take away my independence or because he thinks I can't. Plus, I think this is part of his problem-solving mentality.

"Hey, Beautiful, are you ready to help me with some searches?" Lester asks me. I nod my head. "Well, follow me then."

I say bye to Ranger and motor behind Lester. He opens his office door for me, and I wheel myself on in. Once I get settled at the conference table, we get to work.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Ms. Evanovich.**

**Warnings: Adult Language and Smut**

**Chapter 14: Ranger**

I send Lester a text asking him to come to my office. He comes in two minutes later.

"What's up, Ranger?"

"Are you bringing a date to the wedding?"

"No, you know if I do, then everyone will be expecting me to pop the question. I'm not ready to settle down yet."

"Can you invite Stephanie?" I ask my cousin.

"You want me to invite Stephanie? Why?"

"I think she needs to get out of here. I want her to get dressed up, to feel like a woman again. I'm sure that she does not feel as sexy as she once did. We all accept her, but our relationships with her are platonic. From what I can surmise from talking to Steph, she and Joe started dating right out of college. They knew each other their whole lives. He never wined and dined her. Their dates consisted of pizza and hanging out with friends. Even after they got married, they spent most of their time at home. I know they had a decent sex life, but I don't think she was very satisfied. From what she said, he was a selfish lover. A night around our family will make her feel better about herself."

"But Ranger, she loves to dance. She told me that she would get annoyed because Joe would never want to dance with her at weddings. How will she feel not being able to dance?"

"Maybe that will be enough to encourage her to get a prosthetic. Cal says that she's not planning on getting one. Thinks she'll do fine without one. That may be true, but having one would give her such a better quality of life."

I see Lester sigh. "Damn, I thought she was leaning towards getting one. You're right. Just make sure Anastasia doesn't kill me for bringing Beautiful and for leaving early if Steph wants to leave."

"I will. Besides, if Ana thinks you and Steph are an item, she may back off on her hatred of Steph."

"Does she know you call Stephanie 'Babe' while you never call your fiancé anything other than her given name?"

"No, she doesn't."

"Good luck hiding that. Stephanie said you invited her to Abuela's party. What are you doing?"

"Trying to give her back her life. Do you realize that since she moved in, since the accident, she has only been outside, in the environment once, and that was transporting her from the hospital? She needs to get out of the building."

"Ranger, your parents are having the party outside. How will she get to the bathroom from outside?"

"She can do stairs with her crutches. We usually go up one flight every day. She's a lot stronger than she looks. Besides, you'll be there along with Hector. She'll be fine."

"Fine. No problem. Steph asked me if I knew any good divorce attorneys. Should I tell her about Celia?" Lester asks me.

"You can. Steph knows Celia is a lawyer. I don't think she'll mind taking Steph's case."

"Okay, I will then."

"Thank you, Lester, for being such a good friend to her."

"Ranger, it's too bad that we think of each other as siblings, because now that she's available, I would definitely ask her out. She's the perfect woman. Maybe you should dump the ice queen for _Babe_." Lester says.

"Will you stop calling Ana the ice queen. She isn't that bad."

"Ranger, when was the last time you got any?"

"Three months ago."

"I rest my case. Anastasia is the ice queen. She has you pussy whipped, it's pathetic. You know, I often wonder what happened to the Ranger I know from the Army, and what happened to that confident, take charge, Carlos? They both disappear when Anastasia is around, and not in a good way."

"Lester, you are crossing the line."

"Carlos, I'm talking to you as your cousin now. You know that most of the family can't stand Anastasia. I'm sure by the time everyone meets Beautiful, they'll be pushing you to dump Anastasia in favor of Stephanie. I know you want her. I think only the two of you don't recognize that you are perfect for each other."

"Santos, out." I bellow.

"Fine, but you know I'm right," Lester replies as he leaves my office. I knew having him work here in Trenton was a bad idea. Shit, it's too late for me to ship him off to Miami.

XXXXXX

Saturday has finally arrived. Today is my Abuela's party. I haven't told Ana that Stephanie will be there. I'll try to pull off the surprise. Hopefully, Lester and Stephanie will play along. Last night I took Ana out to dinner at a fancy seafood restaurant, then we went dancing together. We were having a great night until we arrived at her condo. Just as things were starting to heat up between us, my phone rang. I ignored the call, sending the caller to voicemail. Two minutes later, it rang again, only this time it was Tank. I once again ignored his call. I was hoping to relieve some of my tension tonight. Then, it rang a third time, Bobby now.

I apologized to Ana and picked up the phone. Bobby told me that Stephanie had fallen, possibly breaking her wrist. She was upset, and they didn't know how to calm her down. Bobby didn't want to have to sedate Stephanie. I told him to get Lester on the phone. I spoke to him in Spanish, telling him to just hold Steph, and tell her she was okay. If he spoke in Spanish, she would probably calm down faster. Then I told him to contact Tia. It was then that Ana realized the call had to do with Stephanie.

"What's wrong with the little damsel in distress now?" She asked, her voice filled with venom.

"She fell, possibly breaking her wrist. Bobby needed to know if he should take her to the hospital. I spoke to Lester about bothering me when I was offline. I told him if he bothered me again, I'd let his mother know he was a jerk."

Ana seemed to accept my response. I tried to go back to where we left off, but the mood was gone. "Carlos, baby, I'm tired. Let's just go up to bed."

"Are you sure, Ana," I ask her as I nibble on her neck from behind, my hands roaming her body.

"Yes, Carlos, I'm sure." She said as she wiggled away from me. I sighed. When had she become such a fucking prude? I followed her up to her bedroom. I got undressed, placing my gun on the nightstand. I had on my silk boxers because she didn't like the idea of me sleeping naked in her bed. She put on a nightgown and slipped into bed. I tried to start things up again in bed, but she pulled away from me, rolled, so her back was to me, and stayed on the opposite side of the bed. I rolled over, falling into a fitful sleep that was filled with dreams of my Babe.

When the morning came, I only had about two hours of solid sleep, but I was fine with that. Ana was already out of bed when I got up. After taking care of business and putting on a pair of sweatpants, I found her in the kitchen, making coffee. She was looking out the sliding doors into the yard. I slide behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Good morning, Ana," I said as I kissed her neck.

"Morning, Carlos. What would you like for breakfast?"

"How about some omelets?"

"That sounds good. You cut the veggies while I get the cheese and toast ready." We worked together, getting our breakfast prepared, then sat at the table to eat.

"Do we really have to go today?"

"Yes, Ana, we do. It's Abuela Rosa's eighty-fifth birthday. She would be very upset if I didn't show up."

"But you can always say that there was an emergency at Rangeman. She'd understand."

"Ana, I don't like lying to my abuela. Besides, Lester and Hector are going."

"I don't understand why the Hector always goes. I don't understand how your parents put up with him."

"He's been a good friend to Lester and me for a long time. He is like an adopted child in my household."

"What time do we need to be there?" Ana asks me.

"It starts at 1400."

"That's two, right?"

"Yes, so we need to leave at around one to get there on time."

I purposely told Ana an hour early, so we'd be there on time. Whenever we went to something with my family, Ana was always late. When it was with her family, she was ready two hours early. This is how I learned to deal with it. I always made sure that we arrived at least ten minutes late, so most of my family would already be there.

As we cleaned up from breakfast, I once again tried to make a move on Ana, and once again she shut me down. "Ana, did I do something wrong?"

"No, why are you asking?"

"Every time I've tried to initiate sex with you for the last three months, you've shut me down. There is always some reason why we need to stop. Before then, there was never an issue with us being intimate. I don't understand the change."

"I'm sorry, Carlos, it's just with us setting a date so suddenly, my father is convinced I'm pregnant. He is angry, thinking I'm lying to him. So, to be on the safe side, I want to wait until we are married to have sex. If I were pregnant before becoming your wife, my father would disown me."

"Why couldn't you just tell me, Ana. You know I always respect your boundaries."

"I don't know. I guess I was a little embarrassed. And so many times we got interrupted, like last night, that I just went with the flow."

"Okay, then. No sex until the wedding night." I guess I'll be taking even more cold showers and becoming even more up close and personal with my hand.

I took my shower at noon, ready by one, to keep up with the illusion that we had to leave soon. Ana took her sweet time, emerging ready at 1410. I pretended to be upset and stormed out to the car. Ana repeatedly apologized for running late. We arrived at my parent's house in Newark at 1515. Perfect. From the number of cars on the block, I'd say almost everyone was here already. I help Ana out of the car, and we walked into the backyard. I was immediately assaulted by five of my nieces and nephews. I picked them up, one at a time, kissing them all hello. We said our greetings to my siblings and my parents. As I was about to go over to Abuela Rosa, a hush fell over the crowd as Stephanie walked in on her crutches, with Lester on one side and Hector on the other. My mom immediately went over to Stephanie, welcoming her to the house with a big hug. I could see that Stephanie was feeling emotional but hid it well. Lester brought her directly over to where I was standing next to Abuela Rosa.

"Hello, Abuela, Happy Birthday," Lester said to her, kissing her on the cheek. Then he turned to Stephanie, making room for her to get closer to Abuela. "This is Stephanie Morelli. She works for Rangeman and is my best friend."

I could tell that Stephanie wanted to kiss my grandmother on the cheek but couldn't figure out how to manage that with her crutches. My grandmother motioned for me to help her stand. I did as she requested, then both women kissed on the cheek and gave each other a hug. "Thank you for coming, mi hija. Carlos has told me all the wonderful things you are bringing to his company. I'm sorry about your accident, mi hija. I'm glad you are here and not hiding away."

"Thank you, Mrs. Manoso. Happy Birthday. I really enjoy working at Rangeman. The guys there are wonderful and supportive, especially Ranger and Lester."

Abuela turns to me quickly and hits me upside the head. "Why is this girl calling you by that street name? Your mother named you Ricardo Carlos Manoso, not Ranger. After everything you are doing to help her, and how she's helped you, she deserves the honor of calling you by your name."

"Si, Abuela, you're right. Lo siento. Steph, please call me Carlos when we are not in the office."

"Okay," Steph responds. I can tell she's trying not to laugh.

"Abuela, Stephanie hired a photographer to come here later today. He will take some video of your party and pictures of the family."

"Mi hija, that's so thoughtful. You didn't have to do anything or get me anything. But I appreciate the sentiment and will cherish those memories, and please, call me Abuela, everyone else does."

"You're welcome, Abuela."

I now have my chance to kiss Abuela. My gift for her was her new kitchen. Her appliances were old and starting to give her problems. Instead of just fixing them or buying new pieces at random times, I told her to design the kitchen of her dreams. She worked with Rosa to design her kitchen, which was completed three weeks ago. "How are you enjoying the new kitchen?"

"Carlos, it's perfect. I'm so pleased with everything. It's a joy to cook in now. I have plenty of counter space. Thank you."

Ana went to greet Abuela, but as usual, Abuela ignored her. I sigh. This is not good. My grandmother is embracing Stephanie and still rejecting Ana. I'll need to speak to Abuela alone later. I move with Ana to greet some cousins while Lester and Stephanie walk to get a seat. I keep my eye on Stephanie, making sure she's okay. I watch as Lester helps her sit on one of the higher chairs at the table, taking her crutches and putting them against the fence behind her. I see him asking her if she wants a drink, then running off to get her one. She looks tired from the walk from the car to the seat.

"So, is Lester finally settling down?" My cousin Brian asks me.

"No, there's no romance between the two of them. Stephanie works for me. She is married, though in the process of getting a divorce. She and Lester have become good friends. She probably Lester's best friend."

"Oh, so she'll be available soon? Maybe I should go get to know her better."

"Brian, she comes with a lot of baggage. She was in an accident about a month ago and lost her leg."

"So, she's still hot. I'll show her a good time or two. I mean, she has a mouth that looks like she knows what to do with it."

"Listen, Brian, she is off-limits. Stephanie is not the type of woman who is meant to be a one-night stand. Unless you are in for the long haul, or to at least attempt a long-term relationship, leave her alone."

"Protective, much? I haven't seen this side of you, Carlos, in a long time."

"Trust me, Lester is just as protective of Stephanie as I am."

"Fine. I got the message, loud and clear."

Ana had moved to sit with my sisters a few minutes ago, and slowly, each of them got up, walking away from her. I saw two of my sisters, Mariela and Isabella, approach Steph. I watch as they introduce themselves. They seem to be at ease, I'm sure curious about Stephanie. The conversation seems to be going well. I glance back at Ana, seeing only Celia there. It's obvious Celia doesn't want to talk to Ana but can't figure out how to leave. My brother puts on some music, and I decide now will be the perfect opportunity to dance with Ana. That will give Celia the break she's looking for and will make Ana happy.

"Hey, Celia, where are your rugrats?"

"In the pool. Mariela's boyfriend is a lifeguard, and he is watching them."

"Mariela has a boyfriend?" I ask, now needing to check him out.

"Yes, Carlos, but leave him alone. He's a good kid. They're cute together."

"But Celia, I know the way I was at sixteen. I need to make sure he knows how to treat my baby sister."

"Carlos, let it be, or all tell Mama."

"Fine. But I don't like it. Ana, do you want to dance?"

"Yes, Carlos, that would be wonderful."

I lead Ana to our dance floor, which is a part of the patio that we designated for dancing. As we are moving, I watch Celia join Stephanie, who is now talking with all my sisters, my mother, and grandmother. I watch as Tia Ella approaches. They are all smiling and laughing, with the biggest smile belonging to Steph. I feel, by Ana's stance, the moment she sees Stephanie.

"Carlos, I want to leave. I am obviously not wanted here. Take me home now."

"Ana, I will do nothing of the sort. This is my Abuela's birthday, and I will not disrespect or dishonor her by leaving. If it weren't for Abuela, I wouldn't be the man I am today. Maybe they don't want to talk to you because you completely cut them out of all the wedding plans. Maybe the fact that Mariela isn't in the wedding party, nor is Julie, the reason they are not talking to you. You did this to yourself, Ana. Deal with it. I want to spend time with my family. I spend plenty of time with your family. You can deal with mine."

"Fine." She replies, angry that I'm not bowing down to her wishes.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Once again, thank you for all the wonderful comments and reviews. Each chapter has been averaging about 25 comment/reviews. I'm overwhelmed by your response. I'm heading to Sesame Place today with my kids, so I may not be able to update tonight or tomorrow morning. I'm going to try, but I'll be doing so from my phone which is sometimes uncooperative. I'll be home tomorrow night. You can expect an update then. Until my next update, enjoy. As always, thank you to Susan for her excellent job cleaning up my words and pointing out discrepancies in the story. You rock, Babe.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Story Warning: Adult Language, Smut**

**Chapter 15: Stephanie**

I am having a great time with Carlos' and Lester's family. They are all so nice and warm. I guess either Carlos or Lester told them about my accident because they all seemed to know the details. No one made a big deal about my missing leg. It was like I was just like everyone else, whole. Once we greeted Abuela Rosa, Lester helped me to a seat at one of the tables. I was thankful to be sitting again. I didn't realize how much harder it would be to maneuver on an uneven surface with my crutches. Once we walked away, I had to ask what Abuela called me.

"Les, what does 'mi hija' mean?"

"My daughter. But, in our culture, it's a term of endearment from an older generation to a younger generation. It's not just used for biological children but for anyone."

I feel overwhelmed to be so accepted by this family when my own family doesn't even accept me. "Stephanie, Carlos has done nothing but talk about you since you started working for Rangeman. Your instincts are amazing. You have accepted a bunch of hard, bad-ass ex-military men without a blink of the eye. You do realize that if I didn't view you as my sister, I would be asking you out on a date."

"That would be awkward," I respond. I view Lester as my brother.

"However, I know someone who would be great for you, someone who would love you the way you are meant to be loved. Only he is stupid and blind. I think you are perfect for him, too. Unfortunately, you're married."

"Not for long, Lester. Who? Which guy?" I ask, mentally going through all the guys at work. I can't think of anyone who is engaged.

"I won't say, but that doesn't mean I won't try to get him to make a move."

"No fair," I say. I can't help but glance towards Ranger because if I had a choice, a pick of any Rangeman, it would be him.

"Shit, you have a thing for Carlos," Lester says, not asking but telling.

"No, I don't. Ranger's just been a great friend to me. I don't know what I would have done without his support."

"You know, he has never given any woman a pet name before. You are the only one he has ever called Babe."

"That can't be true. I'm sure Ranger has a name for Anastasia."

"No, he doesn't. He calls her Ana or Anastasia."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Beautiful, if you want Carlos, you are going to have to make a move. He's not happy with Ana. He feels trapped but doesn't know how to get out. He thinks she's his only chance at having a family. He's settling for her. Let him know he has another option. There is too much chemistry between you two, I see it and feel it when you are together. You don't deserve to be relegated to the role of mistress, which is what will happen, and then, your friendship will be destroyed."

"Les, I'm thirsty, can you get me a coke?" I ask, ending the conversation. I don't know what to think. I mean, Carlos is perfect, and I'm so imperfect, especially now. How will I be able to satisfy a man like him?

"Okay, Beautiful. I'll be right back." Once Lester leaves, I see two women approach me. "Hi, I'm Isabella, and this is Mariela. We are Carlos' sisters. Do you mind if we sit down?"

"No, please," I reply, thankful to have someone to talk to.

"So, how did you wind up working for my brother. He's never hired a non-military female before." Isabella asked.

"Well, my soon to be ex-husband had just taken an undercover assignment, and I was bored out of my mind at home. I'm not housewife material. So, I looked in the paper and saw an ad for someone who could do research with knowledge of Trenton. I knew I didn't want to work at the button factory, so I submitted an application. Lester called me, and we spoke on the phone. Then, he scheduled me for an interview with him and Ran, I mean Carlos. I was hired that day."

"How do you like working there? The men can be intimidating and too quiet, except Les." Mariela wanted to know.

"I love it. The guys are really sweet to me, and we get along great. It was tough getting them to talk, but once I did, they started to share things. I think they were intimidated by me."

The girls laughed, then another sister walked over. "I'm Rosa. You must be Stephanie. My brother Carlos has told us a lot about you."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know much about you. I just know your ages and what you are doing."

"Well, let us tell you everything." The girls began to fill me in on the family, telling me stories about Carlos and Lester that I'm sure they would prefer I didn't know. The stories were so funny that I was on the verge of tears from laughing so hard. I don't know how much time passed, but soon I was sitting with Carlos' four sisters, mother, abuela, and Ella.

"Stephanie, dear, you definitely need to come back. If my son and my nephew are too stupid to realize how wonderful you are, then you need to hang around with us. We'll find you a nice man who will let you fly. Cuban men will do anything to keep their wives happy." Mrs. Manoso said.

"Thank you. Where is the bathroom?" I asked.

"It's right inside. When you go through the door, you exit the kitchen and turn left. It's the second door on the right. Do you need any help, dear?" Carlos' mother asked.

"No, thank you, I'll be fine. I've been navigating the stairs at Rangeman. I've become pretty good with the crutches."

Rosa grabs my crutches as I use the table to help stand. I take both crutches, and after Mariela moves my chair back, I head towards the deck. I don't see Lester, but I see Carlos talking to two men, they both resemble him. I think they are his father and brother. I get to the stairs and start climbing. As I place my crutches on the landing, I feel someone bump into me, and I fall to the deck, once again hurting the wrist I sprained the night before. I close my eyes, holding the tears at bay, and try to figure out how I'm going to get up. Before I could even try, Carlos is by my side.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just bumped into someone, and it caused me to lose my balance."

"How's your wrist?"

"It hurts a bit."

"Let me see." I pick up my right arm and Ranger takes it, holding it gently. It's my right wrist that I hurt again. He tries to move the wrist, and I wince. "I don't think you should use the crutches for the rest of the day. The wrist is sprained. I know Mama has an ace bandage inside. I'll put it on your wrist. Did Les bring your wheelchair?"

"Yeah, it's in the truck. The smaller one, not the one I use in the office."

"That's fine. There are plenty of people here to move you around."

I drop my head, hating the feeling of being powerless and dependent on someone else, but I know I can't move the wheels with my wrist the way it is. "Where were you going?" Carlos asks tenderly.

"Bathroom."

"Come, put your arms around my neck. I'll carry you there then help you with your wrist."

"I don't want to be carried like I'm helpless."

"Stephanie, look at me. No one thinks you're helpless. Everyone is amazed at how well you are moving on your own. Please, Babe, let me help you."

I nod and put my arms around Carlos' neck. He picks me up gently, bridal style, and carries me to the bathroom. Ella is behind him with my crutches.

"I'll help her in the bathroom, Carlos," Ella tells him. He nods his approval.

"How are you feeling? Are you hurt anywhere?" Ella asks.

"Aside from my wrist, only my pride. I'm so embarrassed, Ella."

"Don't be. No one is upset with you or pities you. You were doing great. If that _puta_ didn't purposely bump into you, you would've been fine."

"What do you mean, Ella?" I ask as I finish answering nature's call.

"Anastasia. She bumped you on purpose. She is insanely jealous of you. Carlos' family hates her, but they put up with her for the sake of Carlos. She's a viper. But they all love you, and she sees that you are accepted in a way that she's not. She wants his sisters and mother talking to her, telling her stories. Instead, they are all with you. If only my nephew weren't so damn stupid."

"But I didn't do anything to her."

"I know. Don't let the _puta_ bother you. You ready to go back out?"

"Yes, Ella. Thank you. I'm good with Carlos now." She kisses me on my cheek.

"If you need me, just have one of the girls come and get me."

"Thank you, Tia," Carlos says. She says something in Spanish to Carlos, and he dismisses her. I hear her mumbling 'stupid, stupid man' as she walks away. "I'm going to sit you in the kitchen. Then I'll get the bandage to wrap your wrist."

Carlos once again carries me to the kitchen, then places me on the chair gently. He walks out, returning a minute later with a bandage. He kisses my wrist before applying the bandage, tightly, but not too tight. "I want you to keep it as immobile as possible. I don't think you broke it, but Bobby will have a look when you get home. I'm sorry about Ana. I don't know what's gotten into her. She's not acting like herself."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"Lester said you were really upset last night after you fell. They couldn't get you to calm down. What happened? Why were you so upset?"

"I just wanted to make myself a sandwich. I wanted to do something that I've done for the last twenty years of my life, but I couldn't get anything together. I kept dropping things, so I decided to use one crutch. I was a little better. I finally had my sandwich ready and tried to walk to the stool so I could sit down and eat it. I took one step with the plate and the crutch and fell. I felt so defeated, so helpless. How will anyone ever want to be with a woman who can't even make a sandwich and carry it to a table? I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life. I've always dreamed of having a house and children someday. I didn't want the children with Joe, at least not yet. He isn't mature enough. Besides, with him, I'd be my mother. I don't want to be her. I want to be able to have my own life, and still have a family.

"Anyway, as much as I was happy to be pregnant, I'm glad that I miscarried, especially now because I won't be able to raise a child with only one leg. But it's not just that. I realized last night that I'll never be able to dance again, to ride a bike, or to protect myself. I'll always need someone to take me everywhere. I'm a prisoner, of sorts, and I hate it." I finish telling Carlos, now crying.

He moves a chair next to mine and pulls me into his chest. "Querida, none of that is true. It's only been a month since the accident. You've made such great progress in such a short period. No one ever expected you to be this independent this soon. You're an amazing, strong, beautiful, and sexy woman, Stephanie. Don't doubt yourself."

"Please, Carlos, what man is going to want to have sex with a one-legged woman? Even if I get a prosthetic, I can see the look of disgust when a man undresses me to find I have a metal leg."

"Babe, look at me. The right man will look past your disability and see the wonderful woman you are. The right man will embrace the good and work around the bad. The right man won't care. The right man will love you the way I wish I could."

What did he say? The way he wished he could. Does that mean he loves me? Or does that mean that he could love me if I were whole? I raise my head to ask Carlos when he crushes his lips against mine. His tongue is gliding over my lips, seeking entrance, and I open my mouth, welcoming his tongue. I deepen the kiss, which he seems to enjoy. Finally, we break apart when breathing becomes necessary.

"I'm sorry, Querida, that wasn't fair of me."

"No, I'm sorry. Can you please take me back outside?"

"I'm going to pick you up now." I nod my head as he lifts me. God, this feels so right, being in his arms. But who am I kidding? I'm still married, and Ranger's engaged. I'll just have to dream about the kiss for the rest of my life. We walk outside, and there is no stop in conversation. If anyone notices us, they aren't making a big deal of it, which make me feel better. Carlos places me in the wheelchair and pushes me back to where I was sitting, with his sisters. "Do you need anything, Steph?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you." I reply. I watch as he walks away towards Ana. When he gets to her, I can tell he's not happy, and she's trying to explain something to him. Before things can get too heated between them, his mother asks him to follow her into the house. I see him dismiss Ana and follow his mother.

Dinner is served shortly after, and the food is delicious. Lester brought me over two plates filled with a little taste of everything. I love everything that I tried. I've met more of Manoso family and felt like I belonged for the first time in a long time. Lester and Hector kept checking in, but the Manoso women kept shooing them away. Finally, after we sang "Happy Birthday" to Abuela Rosa, it was time to leave. I was exhausted.

"Hey, Beautiful, are you ready to head home?"

"Yeah, Les, I'm tired."

"I know it's been a long day for you. Come on, we'll start saying goodbye. Do you want to use the powder room before we leave?"

"That's probably a good idea." When we reach the stairs, Hector, Javier, and Carlos all appear. Between the four men, they manage to lift my chair, with me in it, up the stairs. Lester continues to push me to the bathroom. I take over once we reach the threshold, knowing that I can do this on my own. Five minutes later, I'm asking Lester to open the door, so I can wheel out. I say goodbye to Lester's and Carlos' immediate family before I am once again carried down the two steps out the front door. Carlos helps me into the SUV while Lester puts my crutches and wheelchair in the back. "I hope you had a good time today. My family loves you."

"I did. Everyone made me feel so welcomed."

"I'm glad. How's your wrist?"

"Still hurting."

"I'm going to drop Ana off then come back to Haywood. Wait for me to return before you have Bobby check you out."

"Okay, but it's not necessary. You can stay with Ana tonight."

"No, I'm working tomorrow. I have an important meeting at 0800, so I was never planning on staying there tonight."

"See you later, then," I say. Carlos leans in, buckling me into the car before kissing me on the cheek then tucking a stray curl behind my ear. It's a very intimate move that has my hormones starting to get worked up. He moves out of the car, shutting the door. Lester and Hector get in the front seat, moments later.

"Okay, we're ready to roll," Lester says.

"Let's get this show on the road," I reply.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Story Warning: Adult Language, Smut**

**Chapter 16: Ranger**

I was thrilled that Stephanie had a good time tonight. I knew that she was struggling with feeling like she belonged. Her mother's attitude didn't improve, and it seems her sister was taking her mother's side. Her father, on the other hand, came to see her twice a week. He was encouraging her to divorce Joe and even offered to help her pay for an attorney.

I was livid with Ana. I can't believe that she would be so cruel, so callous towards Stephanie. Then again, after my mother spoke with me, maybe I could understand why she felt threatened by Stephanie. My mother asked me to help her, only to corner me upstairs in her bedroom. Apparently, she and Tia Ella walked in and saw Stephanie and I kissing. I didn't even hear them enter or leave. Mama told me I better think long and hard about what I was about to do, meaning my marriage to Ana. She told me that if I choose Ana, then I needed to pull back from Steph because it won't be fair to lead her on. If I decide that I don't want Ana, I need to let her go sooner rather than later. I feel confused for the first time in my life.

I made sure to stick with Ana for the remainder of the night, at least until I saw Les getting ready to take Stephanie home. We spent most of the evening sitting with Javier and his girlfriend Anita, who had met Ana for the first time that night. When Les had pushed Steph's wheelchair to the deck stairs, Hector, Javier and I got up to help him carry the wheelchair up the stairs, allowing Stephanie to stay seated. She used the bathroom on her own, which I know means her confidence is back. I then helped wheel her to the car. I placed her into the car, not wanting to see my cousin pick up Stephanie. I couldn't help but kiss her cheek and tuck a stray curl behind her ear. I asked her to wait for me before having Bobby examine her once they got back to Haywood.

Once I closed the door, both Lester and Hector were shooting death glares at me. "What?" I asked.

"You better stop fucking around with Steph and playing with her. She's too good of a person for you to jerk around. She's not a one-night stand woman, Carlos." Hector said in Spanish.

"What are you talking about?" I replied, also in Spanish.

"Carlos, Stephanie is in a vulnerable position. Don't hurt her, she may not recover." He finished, getting into the SUV then driving off.

Fuck! How is it that everyone sees something I don't? First, Ella, then Mama, now Hector, and I'm sure Lester will be lecturing me next. I head back inside to collect Ana to take her home. We make our rounds, saying goodbye. When I reach Abuela Rosa, she pulls me down to her and whispers in my ear, once again in Spanish, "Don't let her get away. She is kind, caring, and perfect for you. Go claim your Babe, _Carlito_."

"Okay," I respond. Ana kisses Abuela on the cheek, and she basically ignores her. We walk out the side entrance, into the Cayenne.

"Carlos, you need to talk to your family about the way they treat me. They all ignore me. I will not spend time around people who clearly don't want to be around me."

"Ana, you need to stop being so self-centered. You need to start respecting them. You don't like Mariela and Isabella because they are too young. You said that Rosa and Celia are too career-oriented. Mama is too traditional, Ella is too nosey. Is there anyone in my family you like besides me?"

"Javier is nice, so is your father. I like Lester too, he's fun to be around."

"I get it, you only like the men in my family. Well, get used to the women, because they aren't going anywhere. Ana, when we get married, you are also marrying my family, as I am marrying yours. You need to learn to accept them and respect them."

"But,"

"No, Ana. I won't cut out my family. I lost too much time with them already. I won't lose any more time."

We spent the rest of the trip back to Ana's condo in silence. When we arrived, I idled in her driveway. "You're not coming in?"

"No, Anastasia, I'm sorry, but I had to schedule a meeting for tomorrow morning at 0800. It's with my government handler."

"Oh, okay. Goodnight, I guess." She says, not very happy with me.

"Goodnight, Ana. Love you," I say before kissing her. She exits my car, and I watch as she enters the condo. Once I see her close the door and turn off the porch light, I pull out. As I drive the fifteen minutes to my building, I think about the differences in the two kisses. The kiss with Ana was nice, but there was no passion, no desire. The kiss with Stephanie, though, was full of fire and passion. Dios, I want to kiss Stephanie again. I want to explore every inch of her body. I want to feel her writhe beneath me. No, Carlos, stop. You are marrying Ana. You can't be thinking about another woman.

I arrive at Rangeman and head straight for Steph's room. I knock, and I hear her yell, "come in." I open her door to find her sitting on the couch, in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. Her foot is bare, and it looks like she just finished painting the nails.

"How's your wrist feeling?" I ask her.

"A little better. Still achy."

"Do you want Bobby to come up here or do you want to go down to him?"

"Can he come up here? I don't feel like putting on another shirt."

I glance at her again as she says that, and I realize that she's not wearing a bra. Shit, I feel my pants getting a little tighter. I call Bobby, and he picks up immediately. "Steph's room, now. She injured her wrist again." I hung up without waiting for a response.

"Did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yes, I did. Your family is amazing. I wish my family were more like yours."

"My family loves you. They hope you visit them again."

"I'd love that," Steph replies. I hear a knock on her door. I go open the door for Bobby.

"Hey, Steph, what happened?"

"I was walking up the steps and got to the top when someone bumped into me, causing me to lose my balance and fall. I landed on my wrist again."

"Who wrapped it?"

"Ranger."

He unraveled the bandage and manipulated her wrist. I saw her wince a few times. "It's still just sprained from last night which you aggravated by falling on it again. I don't think it's broken, but I need an x-ray to be sure. Do you want to come down now or in the morning?"

"In the morning, please. I'm exhausted."

"Okay. I'll rewrap it for tonight. You may want to consider wearing a brace on both wrists when you use the crutches. First, it will help to keep your palms from getting calloused, and second, it will provide you with some support in case you fall."

"That sounds like a good idea. Can you get braces for me?"

"Sure, I'll see what I can get," Bobby replied.

"Thanks. Night." She answered. Bobby left the apartment, locking the door behind him.

Once we were alone again, I sat down at the opposite end of the couch. I put Steph's leg on my lap, massaging Steph's foot and ankle.

"That feels nice, Ranger."

"Oh, I'm Ranger again?" I tease her.

"Do you want me to call you 'Carlos'?"

"When we are alone here, I'd like that. I like the way my name sounds when you say it." I tell her, truthfully.

"Okay. I will." She replies.

I decided to ask her something I need to know. "What are you planning on doing about Joe?"

"I need to find a lawyer. I want to file for divorce. I don't think I'll get much, because Joe inherited his house from his Aunt Rose. My name isn't on the deed. We really didn't have any joint assets. It's his name on the financial documentation for the Miata. I guess I don't have a car anymore, not that I can drive one now."

"Celia is a family attorney who deals with divorces. I'm sure she'd be willing to take your case. I also know that she won't break your bank."

"I'd appreciate that. I know my father is willing to help me out financially, but I don't want to take his money." She replies. "Do you think I should get the prosthetic?"

"I think you should try it. I know getting used to one is not easy, but it will allow you to do some of the things you love doing, like dancing. Your Rangeman health insurance will cover the cost for up to three separate limbs."

"You mean like two arms and one leg?"

"No, I mean up to three legs. Each leg has a different purpose. For example, what you would use daily for walking wouldn't be great for running. What you would use for running wouldn't work if you were hiking. They have different styles for different functions."

"Wow, I didn't realize that. I guess that is a special clause for your company?"

"Yes, it is. The work we do is dangerous. At any time, any one of us could be in your position. I wanted to make sure that my employees were covered for everything, including mental health as well."

"The more I learn about you, as a man, an employer, and a soldier, the more respect I have for you. You have such a kind and caring heart. I wish I would have met you before Joe and I got engaged."

"I wasn't ready then. I would have used you only as a way to fulfill my needs. You would have been a one-night stand. Look, Babe, when it comes to relationships, I was the worst guy out there. I have no idea how many women I picked up in bars or clubs, then fucked before walking out on them. I guess I'm lucky that I only have Julie. For all I know, there could be other children out there that I don't know about."

"Did you lead those women on? Did they think that they were more than that?"

"No. My partners always knew there were no strings attached."

"Then you didn't do anything wrong. Look, when I was in college, I had my fair share of one-night stands as well. It was my way of rebelling against the Burg. Then, when I was twenty, I had a pregnancy scare. I wasn't pregnant, but my period was three weeks late. That was enough to have me turn back to the straight and narrow. The idea of having a child back then petrified me. It still does in some ways. I guess if I were with the right man, I wouldn't be so against it." Steph told me.

I watch as she yawns. I see her eyes drooping. "Come on, Steph, you're tired. Let me help you to bed."

"Fine. But I need to use the bathroom first." I pick her up, carrying Steph to her bathroom. I close the door, waiting for her to finish. While I wait, I go to her bed to turn down the sheets and blankets. Once she's done, she calls me back in. I lift her once again, placing her gently down on the bed. I tuck her in, before retreating to the second bedroom. I take off my shirt, socks, and cargoes, before pulling on a pair of silk boxers. I prefer to sleep in the nude, but I won't do that with Stephanie. I lie in bed and fall asleep quickly.

I don't know how long I'd been asleep, but I hear Stephanie crying, calling out from her room. I grab my gun and run to her room. When I look in, I see she's having a nightmare. I hear her say, "Val, look out," before she lets out a blood-curdling scream. I sit on the bed, gather her in my arms, and gently rock her back and forth. "Babe, it's okay, you're safe. You're with me, Carlos. Ssh, Querida, you're okay." I keep repeating those words over again. After a few minutes, she wakes up.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Now, I am. I just had a dream about the accident."

"I know, Babe. Do you want to tell me about it?" I ask.

She goes through the details of her dream, remembering being pinned in the car, unable to move. She remembers the paralyzing fear she felt. As she's relaying the events of her dream, she starts to cry again. I wipe away her tears and continue to hold her. Finally, she calms down.

"Do you want to get up, or are you going to try to get some more sleep?"

"What time is it?"

"Three."

"I'll try for some sleep. I tuck Steph back in before heading back to my room. As I reach the threshold, I hear her say my name softly, "Carlos."

I turn around and look at her. She has the blankets lifted on the other side. "Can you please lay with me until I fall asleep?"

How can I deny that request? "Of course, Babe."

I slide in next to her, laying on my left side. I pull her, so her back is to my chest. I begin to trace random patterns on her arm with my finger. I can tell the moment she's asleep. I try to extract myself, but my arm is under her torso, so if I move, I'll disturb her. After a few moments of contemplation, I decided to go to sleep myself.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Don't kill me! I promise everything happens for a reason. I know you aren't very happy with Ranger, and you're going to dislike him even more. But, Steph is at fault too. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Story Warning: Adult Language, Smut**

**Chapter 17: Stephanie**

Today, Ranger is marrying Ana. The morning after Abuela's party, I woke up on top of Ranger, with my head on his chest, my arm around him, and my leg between his. His arm was wrapped around me, as well. I woke up when he tried to get up to go to the gym.

**_Flashback_**

"_Morning, Babe," Ranger said._

"_Morning, Carlos, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you in my sleep," I said, as I tried to get off him. I woke up to find myself laying on top of Ranger, my limbs wrapped around him. He was trapped beneath my body. As I moved my right leg off Ranger, he grabbed me tight._

"_Dios, Babe."_

_I suddenly felt his manhood, and from what I can tell, not only was he hard, but he was huge. I don't know what made me do it, but I brought my hand down, starting to stroke him. When he didn't stop me, I started to kiss down his chest. When my mouth reached the edge of his boxes, I slowly pulled them down, releasing his member. I was right when I said he was hard and huge. There was no way I was going to fit him completely in my mouth, but I was damn well going to try. I took my tongue and started to tease the tip, right along his slit, licking away the pre-cum that tried to escape. I then wrapped my lips around him, starting to suck him into my mouth. I heard him groan as my mouth moved down his shaft, taking two-thirds of him inside. I slowly brought my mouth back up, brushing my teeth lightly against him. I continue my assault, and his moans got louder._

"_Dios, Babe, that feels so good. Ugh, I'm going to cum."_

_Once I heard him declare he was close, I grabbed his sack with my hand and squeezed. I felt his cock jump in my mouth and then explode. I swallowed every bit that came out, then I licked him clean. I started to kiss back up his chest when I felt myself being pulled up and flipped over. Ranger was now on top of me, kissing along my neck and shoulder. Then, his mouth found mine, and we kissed for what seemed like days, our tongues battling for control, exploring each other's mouths. Suddenly, his mouth left mine to continue to trail down my body. When he reached my breasts, he took one nipple into his mouth, biting, sucking, and licking my nipple until it was painfully hard and pebbled. Then he moved to my second one while using his hand to play with the other one. God, the things he was doing to me no man has ever done before. I was so turned on from his kisses that I swear, I was ready to burst._

_Then, Ranger trailed further down, stopping between my legs. He teased around my clit before bringing his finger between my folds. "Shit, Babe, you're so wet." He took his tongue and licked me from bottom to top. That almost had me flying. Then, Ranger put two fingers inside me while teasing my clit once again. I came almost immediately, and he rode my orgasm. Once I calmed down a little, he started to build me back up with his fingers and tongue. I felt him add a third finger inside me, moving ever so slowly. His other hand moved back up to my breasts, toying with my already sensitive nipples. I felt my second orgasm rip through me once again. He removed his fingers, bringing his body up above mine, supporting his weight on his arms. _

"_Do you have any condoms?" He asked._

"_Top drawer," I managed to eke out. Ranger opened the drawer and removed one from the box. He quickly opened it with his teeth, then sheathed himself expertly. As he lined himself up at my core, he allowed me to back out from what was about to happen. "Babe, are you sure? If you're not, tell me to stop now. Once I get inside you, I won't be able to stop."_

"_Yes, Carlos, I'm sure," I replied. I'm not sure if it was me saying his name that did it, but he was suddenly completely inside me. I cried out from both pain and pleasure, as he was larger than any other man I was ever with, including Joe. He stilled for a moment, allowing my body to stretch and accommodate him. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yes, please, Carlos, fuck me."_

_He didn't need any further invitation. His strokes started slow and gentle but quickly built to fast and furious. He brought my left leg up on his shoulder and pumped quickly. Within moments we were both close to exploding once again. Finally, he reached between us, rubbing my clit with his hand, and I orgasmed again, hard. I felt him release his seed as well. It was only when he pulled out did we realize we had a problem._

"_Shit, Babe, the condom broke."_

"_It's okay. I'm sure we're good. I finished my period about a week ago." I told him._

_He kissed me on my lips and spent the next twenty minutes snuggling next to each other. Finally, my bladder was telling me I needed to get up, and I extracted myself from Ranger's embrace. _

"_Where're you going?"_

"_Bathroom."_

"_Want help?"_

"_No, I'm good," I replied. I got up, took my crutches, and managed to hobble to the bathroom. I forgot about my wrist, but with the bandage, it didn't hurt too much. I quickly did my business and secured my crazy hair into a ponytail. I then hobbled out of the bathroom to find Ranger back in his boxers, sitting on the edge of my bed. I sat next to him, taking his hand._

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

"_This was a mistake. I, I should've stopped you. I'm engaged to another woman. I'm sorry, Babe. I didn't mean to lead you on."_

"_Carlos, I knew what I was doing. It wasn't a mistake. I needed to feel like a woman again, I needed to feel wanted and desired, and you gave that to me. You always make me feel worthy. I know that you are unavailable, technically I'm still married."_

"_Babe, I need to put some distance between us. I won't be spending the night here anymore, and I must stop our dinners and our one-on-one lunches. I'm sorry, but I need to do that to honor my fiancé. I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."_

_I felt like he just slapped me in my face. I just had the best sex of my life with this amazing man, who seems to know exactly what I need, and now he's leaving me. He's rejecting me like Joe did, only this is worse. I have to see him every day, and I won't even have Ranger as a friend anymore. "It's okay, I get it. You wanted me, and thanks to my desperation, I made myself easy. Now that you took from me, you can just toss me aside. Forget our friendship, because I guess that was just a rouse for you to get into my pants. You know what, Ranger, I thought you cared about me, as a friend. I thought you were my best friend, but I guess I was wrong. I confided in you, told you things I wouldn't dare tell anyone else and this is how you pay me back. We can't have lunch together or dinner. We can't talk to each other. What does this mean? Will someone else be training me in the gun range as well?"_

"_Yes, Querida, it's for the best."_

"_Fuck you, Ranger. How can you sit there, call me 'Querida' and 'Babe' then push me away? God, leave, Ranger, just leave."_

_I'm hanging on by a thread, trying not to cry in front of him. I knew that this was only a one-night stand. I wasn't expecting a relationship, but I did expect us to continue to be friends. Stupid me._

"_Stephanie," he said, trying to comfort me._

"_No," I reply, "you lost that privilege. Go. Now."_

_Ranger gets up from my bed, and I hear him moving around in his room. I hear the moment the door to my apartment closes, and I grab my nightshirt, pulling it over my head before curling up in bed, crying over the loss of my best friend. Maybe I'll move into a rehab center. Maybe I'm better off with Morelli. At least I know where I stand with him. I don't know how much time has passed, but soon, I hear Lester as he enters my apartment. _

"_Hey Beautiful, I'm here. Are you decent? It's nine-fifteen, and you're late for your appointment with Bobby for the x-ray of your wrist. Are you okay?"_

"_I'm in my room, Les."_

_He walks in, seeing the tear tracks down my face. He looks around my room, seeing the condom wrapper on the floor. "I'm going to kill my cousin," Lester said, more to himself than to me._

"_What happened, Steph? Are you okay?"_

_Lester wrapped his strong arms around me, and I broke down again. Through my sobs, I told him what happened, how I initiated everything. How I knew that there would be no strings attached. But then I told him about the rejection, the outright change in status from friends to employer and employee. He let me cry it out. When I finally stopped, he kissed my forehead, then held my hands in his._

"_Stephanie, you are a beautiful woman, both inside and out. You will find someone who will love you for you. I have no doubts about that. Don't worry about my cousin. He is so fucking stupid and blind. I only hope he realizes his mistakes before it's too late."_

"_What do you mean?" I ask Lester._

"_Steph, Carlos is an honorable man. He has integrity like no other. When he makes a promise to someone, he will keep that promise even if it could cause him harm. When he proposed to Anastasia, he made a promise to her to marry her, and to honor her. When Carlos let his guard down, and let you in, he started to break his promise. He held on until he couldn't any longer. Look, it's true, us men are ruled by the brain in our dick. I know Carlos, if he didn't want you, he would have stopped you from the beginning, but his desire to be with you overrode his flight instinct. He's an ass, but give him a couple of days, I'm sure he'll come around."_

"_Lester, I don't want to lose the companionship and friendship that I have with all of you. You guys are my support system. Without you, I don't know if I can get through this."_

"_I know that, Querida. I'm not going anywhere."_

XXXXXXXX

Since that day, Ranger and I have had very little interaction outside of work. We did have lunch together a week later, and we both apologized for our poor behavior that day. Our friendship isn't what it was before the incident, as I have begun to call it, but it is improving. Lester is still my rock and has been with me through it all. I know that he let Ranger know how he felt because the following day Ranger was sporting a black eye and Lester a bruised rib. I know these guys battle out their disagreements on the mats, and I can't help but feel a little proud that Lester defended me.

Last week, I told Lester I didn't want to go to Ranger's wedding. I told him I didn't feel comfortable, that I couldn't dance and truly enjoy myself. The truth is, I don't want to see Ranger say 'I do' to another woman. I realized, two weeks ago, when my period didn't come, that I am in love with Ranger. I still haven't had a period, and I'm afraid I might be pregnant. I will keep this baby, I won't give it up, but I'm not sure if I'm going to tell Ranger.

I spoke to Celia, and she assured me that she can get me a shitload of money. Apparently, Joe cleaned out our savings and checking accounts to purchase that house in LA, and he put both of our names on the deed. That means that I'm entitled to half the money. Joe nearly shit a brick when he found out, but at the urging of his attorney, he decided to sell the house and purchase a small condo for himself. With the money I have, I can easily move elsewhere and survive, and I can raise this child on my own. At least I will have a piece of the man I love with me forever.

Morning sickness started last week, and I've been able to pull it off as being the flu, but I don't think I'm fooling either Carlos or Lester. So, it is with that thought in my head that I decided to take a pregnancy test finally. I had an extra one left from when I was pregnant with Joe's baby, so I decided to use it this morning. As I waited the three minutes, I wasn't sure to pray that I was pregnant or that I wasn't. Finally, the timer on my phone went off, and I looked at the stick. Shit. Plus sign. I'm pregnant.

I take the test, tossing it in the pail as I begin to get ready. Ella showed me a truly beautiful dress she purchased for me. It was long and sleek, hiding the lack of leg, but accenting my chest, not that I had much to accent. Still, it drew attention to my face. It was a beautiful plum-color. I decided to wear my hair half up, with curls escaping down the side of my face. I was switching my purses when Lester came into my apartment.

"Wow, you look amazing, Stephanie," Lester said. "You are clearly going to be the most beautiful woman there."

"Oh, please. Compared to the women in your family, I'm nothing."

"Steph, please stop doubting your beauty. Are you almost done?"

"Yes, I'm just switching handbags. Shit, I left my lipstick on the counter in the bathroom. Can you get it for me?"

"Sure, Beautiful," Lester replied. He came out two minutes later, with two objects in his hand. One is my lipstick, the other is the test stick.

"You're pregnant?"

"You can't tell him. I don't want him to know."

"Steph, Ranger has a right to know that you are having his baby. You need to tell him before he makes a monumental mistake."

"No, Lester, I don't. He made it clear that he doesn't want me like that. Don't worry, I won't stay around here. He won't know about the baby. I plan on moving, maybe to Chicago or Boston. He'll never know."

"Stephanie, that isn't right. It isn't fair. Even if Ranger wants nothing to do with the baby, you deserve his financial support."

"Lester, please don't. I just found out today. I need time."

"You don't have time, Steph. He's about to marry the biggest bitch on the face of the Earth who only wants his money. He doesn't love her, hell, I don't think she loves him. He hasn't had sex with anyone in over four months except you, Stephanie. Tell me, were you and Joe abstaining during your engagement?"

"No, we had sex every opportunity we had."

"Exactly."

"Please, Lester, I can't tell him. I can't take his rejection."

"Well, then I will tell Ranger. Stephanie, he needs to have all the facts, he needs to open his eyes. If he goes ahead and marries Ana after I tell him, then I will support you and help you move. Hell, I'll marry you and help you raise that baby. I promise you, Steph, I won't leave you. With Ranger and I being cousins, no one will doubt me being the father."

"You'd to that for me? You'd marry someone knowing that our relationship will most like be platonic?"

"Stephanie, I would. You are special. But, if you ever met a man you wanted to be with, who loved you and the child, I would step aside to allow you to have that man."

"I'd do the same for you, Les."

"I know. Please, Steph, let me tell Ranger."

"Okay." I finish packing my bag and put on my wrist braces. Ella managed to get them for me in every color of the rainbow so I could match my outfits. She even had a set made to match this dress. Lester helps me stand then hands me my crutches. I head out the door and to the elevator. Together, we ride downstairs and get into the limo waiting to take the guys from Rangeman to the church. Tank and Bobby both have dates, and they are in the limo as well. Bobby's date is a woman named Charlotte, who is an EMT. They met about a year ago when one of the guys got hurt. They stayed friends, only starting to date about a month ago. Tank was seeing a tall, slim black woman named Ayesha. She works at the veterinary office where he takes his cats. They've been dating for about three months. I've been out with both ladies before, and we get along well.

"Stephanie, that dress is divine. Where did you find it?" Ayesha asked.

"I didn't. Ella got it for me. I was so busy with PT and work that I forgot all about getting a dress. I was in a panic, and Ella showed this to me."

"Maybe I can get her to shop for me too," Charlotte replied.

We continued making small talk as we drove to Princeton, to the reception hall where the wedding was taking place. We ladies, of course, arrived early, so we decided to sit out in the gardens, to enjoy the beautiful day, as the men went to meet Ranger in the Groom's Suite. Lester tried to help me to the table, but I shooed him away. We were sitting outside for about forty-five minutes before the other guests started to arrive. It was then that we decided to head inside. When Ranger's mother saw me, she immediately came over to me, giving me a hug. "Come, mi hija, you are sitting up with us. You are family."

I walked with her to the second row on the groom's side. The first row was filled with Ranger's parents, grandmother, aunts, and uncles. I was in the second row with Anita, Javier's girlfriend, Mariela, who wasn't part of the bridal party, and other cousins. Mariela was sitting next to me.

All too soon, it was time to start the ceremony. I wasn't sure if Lester told Ranger yet, but when I made eye contact with Lester after he came out of the room with Ranger, I knew he had, and that Ranger had rejected me. I was thankful that I was at a wedding because the tears in my eyes wouldn't look out of place. I watched as the bridesmaids came in, wearing an ugly shade of green that looked like feces. I guess Ana didn't want anyone looking better than her. When Ana finally walked past us with her father, I turned to face forward, with Mariela's assistance in keeping my balance. I looked at Ranger, making eye contact before subconsciously touching my abdomen. I know the movement wasn't lost on him.

The justice of the peace went through the motions, and when he asked if anyone objected, the room remained silent, even though I wanted to shout out that Ranger should be mine. After a moment's pause, he had Ranger and Ana face each other. This was the moment.

The Justice of Peace said, "Ricardo Carlos Manoso, will you take Anastasia Maria Fiorentinos, to be your lawful wife, will you love her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto her so long as you both shall live?"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hopefully I redeem Ranger a little with this chapter. His thoughts should help...I hope.**

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Story Warning: Adult Language, Smut**

**Chapter 18: Ranger**

The last month has been hell. Trying to stay away from Stephanie was like an addict trying not to take a hit when the drug was in his hand. This girl from the Burg had gotten under my skin, and the more I stayed away from her, the more I wanted her. I've had Lester, Tank, Bobby, Ella, my mother, my sisters, and my Abuela all asking me if I was making the right decision marrying Ana. They all said that they felt she wasn't the right one for me, that I could do better than her. I kept telling them that she was wonderful and that I loved her, but somewhere along the line, I stopped believing that.

Now, with today being our wedding day, it's too late to back out. I won't leave her at the altar. I wish I never asked Lester to bring Stephanie. I'll have to say those words, that vow to Ana with the woman I love watching. I keep hoping for a sign, something to guide me to do the right thing. So far, there has been no sign. I woke at my normal time, getting dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. I'm going to put on my tux at the reception hall. I spent last night at my parents, so I can go over with them. I had a restless night, going downstairs for some water at about 0300. I was surprised when my father joined me a few minutes later.

**_Flashback_**

"_Mi hijo, what's wrong?" My father asked me._

"_I'm not sure I'm doing the right thing by marrying Anastasia. I mean, I think I love her, and she's a good woman. She doesn't mind my hours and understands that I need to sometimes disappear for weeks to months at a time."_

"_But is that enough to sustain a marriage, to support a family?"_

"_I hope so."_

"_Carlos, let me tell you a story. When I was growing up, it was still common to push kids together to be married, based on family wishes. Parents set up a kind of arranged marriage, that typically involved kids who grew up together and were friends. Your abuelo wanted me to marry Rita Serra. She was his best friend's daughter. His best friend owned a fish market and supplied fish for the restaurant. He felt that it would only help the restaurant by having us married. At first, I was fine with the marriage. The wedding was set for June fourth. However, about six months before, I met a beautiful young girl who I couldn't help but be around. She made me laugh, made me happy. She was the new hostess at the restaurant. One night, I walked her home when her father's car broke down. Abuelo was fine with me walking her home, as it was the right thing to do. During that trip, is when I realized that I loved her. That woman is your mother. A month before the wedding, I told your abuelo that I didn't want to marry Rita, that I loved another girl. He told me that is was more important to marry for status than love. I listened and didn't end the engagement. However, a week before the wedding, I was still unsettled. I sat in this kitchen like you are, and Mama came in, your abuela. I told her what I told Papa, and she said that love is the most important component of a successful marriage. She told me to follow my heart to be happy. The next day, I asked your Mama's father for her hand in marriage, then I proposed to your mother. We got married the following day, May twenty-ninth down at city hall. Abuelo was livid at first, but he came around when he saw how good we were together._

"_Rita was also relieved, as she was in love with another boy from the neighborhood, so now she was free to pursue who she wanted to as well. When you arrived a little over twelve months later, all was forgotten, and your Mama was completely accepted into the Manoso family. So, mi hijo, if you don't love Ana completely, let her go and follow your heart. Stephanie will be there, ready to give herself to you."_

"_How do you know it's Stephanie?"_

"_Carlos, I saw how you were with her at Abuela Rosa's birthday. You were gentle, caring, and attentive. You were constantly looking for her, making sure she was okay. If she had given any indication that she was unhappy or uncomfortable, you would have been by her side in a heartbeat. That woman has strength, stamina, and a lot of love to give. Don't be stupid, Carlos. Follow your heart." Papa finished._

"_Thanks, Papa. I'll think about it."_

_With that, I got up and went back to bed._

XXXXXXXX

Now, I'm standing in the groom's room, wondering if I am doing the right thing. Finally, Lester, Tank, and Bobby show up. I'm about to change into my tux when Lester comes over to me.

"Carlos, I need to talk to you now." He said. Things have been a little strained between us since the morning I slept with Steph. I don't blame him for being angry with me. I wasn't fair with Steph, taking advantage of her vulnerability. Once he kicked my ass on the mats, things were a little better, but he's still pissed off at me.

"Now?" I ask.

"Yes, now. Is there somewhere private we can go?"

"Give me two minutes," I tell him. I finish donning my tux, complete with cummerbund and bow tie. I leave my jacket behind. "Let's go."

We walk onto the grounds to the gazebo. It is far enough away that no one would hear what Lester has to say, but close enough that someone will be able to find us if we are needed.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"Carlos, you need to be honest with me right now. Do you love Stephanie?"

"What does it matter? I'm getting married in less than an hour."

"Carlos, answer the fucking question."

"Yes, okay, are you happy?"

"If you love her, then you need to know all the facts before you marry Anastasia."

"What facts, Lester? Stephanie is married, going through a divorce. She was just injured in a horrific accident, lost a limb, and is trying to get her life back together. How does that involve me?"

"She's pregnant, you bastard."

I couldn't have heard him properly. He didn't say what I think he said. Steph can't be pregnant. "What?"

"You heard me; Steph's pregnant. She only found out this morning. That's why she's been sick all week. What are you going to do about it? You know it's your kid."

"There's nothing I can do about it. I'm getting married."

"Well, then, I hope you enjoy your life with the wicked witch of the west, Anastasia. I'm giving my notice. In a month, I'm gone. Stephanie and I are moving away. If you won't step up and do what's right, I will. I'll raise your child as my own, allowing that child to know their family. I'll stay in a marriage that probably will never be consummated to give that woman what she needs, support, and love. I hope you're happy with your choice, Carlos." Lester told me before walking away. When he got about five feet away, he turned around, "When did you become such a coward, Ranger?"

I made to follow him, but I couldn't move my feet. I put my hands on the railing and bowed my head. Dios, what do I do? How do I leave Ana today, on her wedding day? How do I break her heart like that? I'm not sure how long I stood there, but soon, the bridal attendant was coming for me. It was time. We went back into the groom's suite where we did one shot of tequila before I went to stand at the altar with Lester and Javier by my side.

The women started to walk in, and I couldn't help but notice how ugly the dresses are. My poor sisters. Then, Ana came walking down. She looks nice, but I didn't feel anything, no reaction, no love, no excitement, nothing. When Ana had almost reached me, I glanced at Stephanie. She had tears in her eyes and moved her hand to her abdomen, to where our child was growing. In the couple of seconds that I looked at her, I felt my heart race, and my body reacts. Damn it, Manoso, get a grip.

I shook Ana's father's hand and took Ana's hands in mine. We turned to the justice of the peace who went through the rituals. Finally, it was time to exchange our vows. I glanced at Lester, who was watching Steph. I glanced at Steph, seeing tears in her eyes, and not tears of joy, but tears of pain. I looked at Ana while the justice of the peace read the vows.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso, will you take Anastasia Maria Fiorentinos, to be your lawful wife, will you love her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto her so long as you both shall live?"

Everyone is staring at me, waiting for me to answer as war raged in my mind. Do I say yes and enter into a loveless marriage with a woman who I can no longer stand to look at or do I say no and take a chance on a woman who is as scarred as I am. I feel Ana squeeze my hands as her smile falters. I look at the Justice of the Peace, who is waiting for my response. I finally dare to answer.

"No, I can't do this. I can't marry you. Anastasia, I'm so sorry, but this won't work."

I see the anger flare in her eyes, and I'm waiting for her to slap me or something. But instead, she starts to yell, "It's because of that whore, right? That, that, harlot who plays the damsel in distress card so perfectly, right? What did you, knock her up or something?"

I couldn't respond. In my non-response, Ana, along with the rest of the guests, all figured out that Stephanie is pregnant.

I watched as Ana stormed over to where Stephanie was sitting, but before I could react, my mother and father had Ana's path blocked.

"Oh no, you don't, Anastasia. You can go back from whatever hole you crawled out of. My Carlos is too good for you. You are nothing but a gold-digging _puta_." My mother said.

Ana's father is standing beside his little girl, obviously angry. "I knew that this wasn't going to work out from the beginning. You, people, know nothing of refinement or culture. You're nothing but gutter rats."

"Really, Nick, how do you come to that conclusion? You own a diner, we own a Michelin rated, four-star restaurant that has been in our family for three generations. How are you any better than us? You immigrated here from Greece, we were born here. What makes you better? Oh, that's right, you're European. You lost nothing today except your pride. It's my son who lost who knows how much money on this wedding, that your daughter spent without him asking any questions. You stay, enjoy dinner. We're leaving."

With that, my side of the family started to leave the hall. I walked over to Stephanie, lifting her up, wanting to get her out of there as soon as possible. Instead of joining my family by the cars, I took her to the gazebo. When I put her down on the bench, I saw Lester standing by the entrance to the hall, keeping watch. I glanced further and saw both Tank and Bobby also watching my back.

"Is it true? Are you?"

She nods her head. "Yes, according to the test I took this morning. I'm sorry, Carlos, I didn't mean to destroy your marriage."

"Babe, look at me. You didn't destroy anything. You made me open my eyes to see that Ana wasn't the right woman for me. She's not who she was when we first met. She's become different. Once you started working at Rangeman, things began to deteriorate fast. I was looking for a sign, something to tell me what the right thing to do was. This child," I say as I touch her abdomen, "was the sign I needed to get the courage to end things with her. I'm the one who should be sorry. You aren't ready for this."

"But I am pregnant, so there's no going back. We just need to figure things out."

"You look beautiful today, Stephanie. This dress, Dios, the things I want to do to you." I tell her honestly. I watch her blush. "Steph let me take you out on a date. Tomorrow night. Please?"

"Okay. I'd like that."

"Were you really prepared to move away from me?" I am afraid to hear her answer. I don't know if I am ready to hear how close I was to losing this beautiful soul from my life, this soul that calms and centers me and makes me feel like a man, not an object.

Steph sighs, looks down, then answers, "Yes, Carlos, I was. I told Lester that I wasn't planning on telling you if you married Ana. He said you needed to know. I was afraid you would reject me. When I told that to Lester, he said that if you did, he would go with me wherever I wanted to go. He would marry me and raise this child as his own. I told him that our marriage would probably not include sex, he was fine with it. Lester was even willing to release me if I ever met the right man. Les said that because you are cousins, no one would realize that he wasn't the father."

"I'm grateful to my cousin for wanting to take such good care of you, but it would have killed me seeing you with him. Dios, Babe, I think I love you."

"You just think?" She asks in a teasing voice.

"No, I know I love you," I reply before crushing my mouth against hers. We kiss for what seems like an eternity before I finally break away. "Come, my parents are having a celebration at their restaurant. Where's your wheelchair?"

"I think in the limo. I'm not sure. You have to ask Lester."

"Considering he has your crutches, let me carry you over to where he is. Dios, Babe, I love you."

"I love you too, Carlos."

I pick up my Babe, and we walk to Lester. When we get there, I place Steph on her foot. Lester hands her the crutches and whispers something in her ear. She responds, and he smiles. We then walk to where the limo is waiting to take us to Newark.

"Les, is her wheelchair in the trunk?"

"Yes. I put it there myself."

"Double check before we leave." I see my parents waiting for us when Mama walks over.

"Mi hija, is it true? Are you expecting?" Mama asks while looking hopeful at Stephanie.

"Yes, but I haven't been to a doctor yet to have it confirmed."

"That's wonderful news. I'm so happy for you." Mama turns to me and hits me upside the head. "You better do right by this woman. She's not Rachel nor Anastasia. Don't make me cut you off from your flan."

"You eat dessert?" Stephanie asks me, incredulously.

"Yes, only my Mama's flan. It's the best."

"Mi hija, do you like flan?" Mama asks Stephanie.

"I don't know. I've never had it, but considering dessert is the base of my food pyramid, I think I'll love it." Steph responds.

"Finally, a girl who knows how to eat," Mama replies. "_Vamonos_. We need to get going. The rest of the family will be there before us."

Even though I rode to the reception hall with my parents, I'm surprised to see them going with Celia and her husband, Geraldo. I check with Lester, Tank, and Bobby, seeing that Tank and Bobby are traveling with Javier and his girlfriend. Lester is heading into the front of the limo with the driver, giving Stephanie and I the entire back. I help Stephanie in, then walk to the other side. As I approach the door, Lester stops me.

"Carlos, you better do right by Stephanie. Don't you lead her on then dump her. You better be in it for the long haul."

"I am. Thank you for making me see what was right in front of my eyes."

"You're welcome. I wasn't looking forward to taking you to the mats again." Lester stated.

I open the door, sitting next to Stephanie. Her crutches are on the floor in front of us. Once the car starts moving, the driver slides the privacy screen up. "Babe, do you want this baby?" I ask, with my hand on her abdomen.

"At first, I was in denial about being pregnant, even though I knew all the signs were there. Then, I thought if I can't have you, then having your child would be the second-best thing. It would be a way for me to always have you with me, to remember that moment that we created this child. Carlos, it was never like that before with anyone else. I know we had sex, but it felt like it was more."

"The same here. As I told you, I've had my fair share of women. Before that morning, it was always just sex, just a release, the satisfaction of a primal need. When you got up to use the bathroom, I wanted you again, and it scared me. I never wanted someone the way I wanted you. I never had an orgasm like I had without being sated. I knew, at that moment, that I wouldn't be able to be near you without kissing you, holding you, touching you. I knew that if we were alone together, that I would lose control. You are far too good of a person to be relegated to the position of mistress or side piece, and I didn't want that for you. I thought, with everything that you've been through, you couldn't possibly be thinking of a future with me. But, as Lester, Ella, my mother, my father, and really everyone told me over the last month, I wasn't happy with Ana. She wasn't the one for me.

"Mama saw us kiss in the kitchen. When she called me inside, she spoke to me about you and me, and about Ana and me. It was no secret that my family dislikes Ana. She was a royal bitch to them, especially since she started planning the wedding, but I didn't think they would push me to you. They were able to see how happy I was with you, and I was too blind to see it."

"Lester figured out that I was falling for you. I didn't even realize it until he said something. That morning, after you left me, I cried for about three hours. Lester came to my room when I was late for my x-ray and saw me. He found the condom wrapper and was livid. He knew you walked out on me. I never saw him so angry. I wasn't surprised to see you both sporting bruises the next day.

"For this last week, I was making plans, deciding what I was going to do. I knew that if you were to marry Ana today, I wouldn't be able to stay in Trenton, to see you with her. I started looking at places to move to. It was between Boston and Chicago, and to be honest, I was leaning towards Chicago. I didn't want to run the risk of accidentally running into you. I knew if I moved to Boston, you'd let me work at Rangeman there, but I couldn't even work for your company. When I told Lester my plan, he said he would go with me, help to support this baby and me. As much as I love Lester as a brother, I'm glad it didn't come to that." She finished saying as a yawn escaped.

"Querida, are you tired?"

"A little."

"Close your eyes, go to sleep. It's going to be about forty-five minutes until we're there. Relax. Te quiero, Babe."

"I love you, Carlos," she said as she closed her eyes. I rubbed circles on her arm until I was sure she was sleeping, then I followed suit, the sleepless nights from the last week finally catching up to me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Story Warning: Adult Language, Smut**

**Chapter 19: Stephanie**

"Stephanie, are you ready to go to the doctor's office?" Carlos asks when he reaches my office. It is now almost September, and I am sixteen weeks pregnant. Thankfully, my first trimester wasn't difficult. I had a little morning sickness for the first two months, but it was mostly nausea, not any vomiting, thank goodness. I have, however, been ultra-sensitive to odors. Several scents really make my stomach turn.

For example, peanut butter, hard-boiled egg, tuna fish, and meatballs. While I have never been a fan of hard-boiled eggs or tuna salad, peanut butter and meatballs were two main staples in my diet. I haven't been able to eat a meatball sub from Pinos in about two and a half months.

"I'm ready, Carlos. I just want to use the restroom first." I respond. I quickly do my business, wash my hands, and fix my ponytail. I have gotten much better at keeping my balance while standing on one leg, but it is not necessary for my private bathroom. Everything is built to accommodate me sitting in my wheelchair.

Today, Carlos and I may be able to find out the sex of our baby. I know that sixteen weeks is a little early, but the doctor thinks we might be able to see the genitalia if the baby cooperates. I'm hoping this munchkin does because I want to know what I'm having. I hate surprises. I know, it will be a surprise today, but I rather get that now than wait to find out in the delivery room. Once I exit the bathroom, I zoom myself out of my office and to the elevator. Carlos and I ride down to the garage. We get to the Turbo, and I sit in the car. Ranger has a smaller wheelchair that he can fit in the trunk of the Turbo for me. Lester arrives a moment later to store my office wheelchair in the lobby for when I return.

We make the trip to my ob/gyn in less than twenty minutes. Carlos helps me out of the Turbo, making sure I'm situated in the wheelchair before he wheels me into the building. We enter my doctor's office, where I sign in before we move to the waiting area. Ten minutes later, I'm being called to the back. One of the nurses helps me to stand so she can record my weight. Once that task is done, she asks if I need assistance in the bathroom to obtain a urine sample. I tell her I can handle it, and she leaves me to it. She requests that I don't lock the bathroom door, for she will keep watch. She wants to be able to enter if I have a problem or need her assistance. I appreciate her concern, as well as her realizing that I am independent, but could potentially need her help. Once those tasks are completed, she escorts me to the exam room. I find Carlos already waiting for me.

"Stephanie, you need to remove your pants, placing the gown over your lower half. The sonogram technician will be here in a few minutes to examine the baby. Once Margie is finished, she'll let Dr. Allen know."

"Thank you, Lydia," I respond. Carlos helps me disrobe and to sit on the exam table. I just finished getting settled when Margie walks in.

"Good morning, Stephanie. How are you and the baby feeling?"

"I'm feeling good. The morning sickness is gone, but the smell aversions are still present."

"That most likely won't go away until after the baby is born, but I'm glad you are feeling better. I'm going to put some of this gel on your abdomen so we can see how this little cutie is doing. Sixteen weeks is a little early, but I may be able to determine the baby's gender today. Do you want to know?"

"Yes, we do," I answer quickly.

"Okay. First, I'm going to check the development of the baby, taking several measurements and pictures. I will point out what I'm looking at, as well as let you know if there are any issues. Once my formal exam is complete, I'll see if the baby will cooperate and show us their equipment or lack of equipment. If I get a good look sooner, I'll inform you of the baby's gender."

I lift my shirt as the warmed gel is squirted on. Margie moves the wand around my abdomen, finally finding the baby. I watch as she measures the baby's head, arms, legs, and other parts. She switches something so we can see the blood flow through the major arteries and veins. Margie turns up the volume so we can hear the heartbeat.

"Your baby is looking fabulous. Right on track for where he should be at sixteen weeks. He has a nice strong heartbeat. Stephanie, you are doing a great job growing your son." Margie finishes, with a smile on her face.

"I'm having a boy?" I ask Margie to confirm.

"Yes, dear, a boy." Margie then shows us his appendage. "I must say, Mr. Manoso, you son looks like he'll be well-endowed."

I watch as Carlos' chest puffs out, and he is clearly pleased to have produced a boy with a good package. I roll my eyes at his reaction. Men. Margie settles the wand back on the machine, then gently wipes the gel off my abdomen. Once she is finished, she leaves the room.

Ten minutes later, Dr. Michele Allen enters the room. She's a pretty woman, about fifty years old with long, dark brown hair and friendly brown eyes. "Hello, Stephanie, Ranger. It's good to see you both again. I hope you had a good summer. I'm sad to see it end."

"Me too," I reply. "I'm bummed because I didn't go to Point Pleasant as often as I would have liked."

"I understand. I only went to the beach three times this year. Usually, I'm there at least twice a week." I watch as Dr. Allen quickly reads over my chart before responding, "you are doing great. You only gained 6.5 pounds. All your blood levels are within the normal range. I see Margie was able to determine the gender. Did she tell you?"

Carlos replied, "Yes, Margie stated that we're having a boy."

"That is correct. Okay, Stephanie, the next time I want to see you will be at twenty-four weeks, at the end of October. At that time, you'll take your first glucose tolerance test. Based on your numbers thus far, I don't anticipate you having gestational diabetes, which is a great thing. Do you have any questions?"

"No, Doctor, I'm good," I answer truthfully.

"Perfect, I'll see you in two months. If you ever have any questions or concerns, please feel free to reach out to us here in the office."

"Thank you again, Dr. Allen," I reply.

Once the doctor leaves the room, I get dressed, with Carlos' assistance. We then head to the receptionist to make my next appointment. Once that is done, we can leave. As we drive back to Haywood, I decide to broach a new subject with Carlos.

"Carlos, I've decided that I want to get a prosthetic leg. Can you or Bobby set me up with an appointment with a doctor."

"Babe, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. I have thought about it a lot these last few weeks, and I spoke about it at length with Cal. I can't carry a baby around with crutches, and a wheelchair isn't a good means to tend to the child. I know I will still use both occasionally, but being able to look normal, and walk normally, will make me feel better and will make it easier for our son."

"Proud of you, Babe. I was hoping that you would choose this option sooner. The one downside is that I'm not sure you'll be able to get fitted for one before our son is born. As your body weight changes, the prosthetic often needs to be readjusted or modified. Your pregnancy will make that happen quicker. I'll set up an appointment for a consultation, but just be aware you might have to wait until after our son is born to get the limb."

"That makes sense. It'll be fine. A few more months won't make much difference. Besides, it will be nice not to have to walk around when I'm nine months pregnant. I won't have to worry so much about swollen ankles and a bad back."

"Babe," Carlos replies, obviously amused with my train of thought. "Steph move in with me. Come live with me in the penthouse. I want to be able to take care of you to help you, and that will be much easier if you were on seven instead of four. Besides, the penthouse is bigger and more luxurious."

I am thrilled that Carlos is asking me. I was contemplating asking him if I could move in with him, but I couldn't bring myself to ask the question. I can't help the smile that lights up my face. "Can I move in today?"

"I'll call Ella and ask her to move your personal effects up to my apartment. Thank you. You made me very happy."

We're about four blocks away from Rangeman when my cellphone rings. I see that it is Celia on the other line. At Abuela Rosa's party, Celia informed me that she practiced matrimonial and family law. I told her that I wanted to get a divorce, and she volunteered to help me out. I met with her a few days later to go through all the information on my marriage to Joe. Through her research, she discovered that Joe cleaned out our joint bank account to buy the California house. He made a huge down payment, paying seventy-five percent of the house upfront. That meant there was a small, manageable mortgage. I was unaware of the purchase. Since both our names are on the deed, Joe had to buy me out of my share of the house, or he had to sell the house and split the sale price in half. I was also entitled to half his pension, but I declined it. All I wanted was my half of the house in LA.

"Hi, Celia. How are you?"

"_I'm doing great. How are you feeling? How is the munchkin?"_

"We're fabulous. We're on our way home from my sixteen-week visit. You're going to have another nephew."

"_Gracias Dios, that's wonderful news. Congratulations. I have some more good news for you today."_

"Really? What is it?"

"_Joe signed the divorced decree. He didn't fight any of our provisions. He's planning on selling the house. After living in it for a few months, he realized he hated all the stairs. Once the house is sold, you will get half the sale price deposited into your designated account. You can revert to your maiden name if you wish, Stephanie._

"You just made my day, Celia. Thank you for everything. I appreciate it."

"_Please, Steph, don't even think about it. You're family. We stand by our family. Have a good day, and don't worry, tell Carlos I won't spill the beans to Mama tonight. I can't guarantee that I won't slip tomorrow, so he better call her tonight. Bye, Steph."_

"Bye, Celia," I answered before hanging up the phone. "Celia said you better call Mama before she slips and tells her. She said she should be fine tonight, but tomorrow is another story."

"What else did Celia want?"

"I'm officially a divorced woman. I am no longer married to Joe Morelli. Also, Joe must sell the LA house and give me half the purchase price. He didn't change anything in the decree."

"Congrats Stephanie. You this means we need to celebrate tonight." Oh, how I can't wait for our celebration.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Ranger**

Tomorrow is Thanksgiving. We are going to my parent's house in Newark to celebrate the holiday. Stephanie's father, Frank, is joining the Manoso clan. Since he separated from Ellen, he and Stephanie have developed a much stronger relationship. They go out to lunch once a week, and I can tell that Frank giving Stephanie his support is helping her. We saw a doctor who specialized in prosthetics in September, who told Stephanie that he didn't want to fit her until after she had the baby. Getting used to a prosthetic is a difficult adjustment. In the beginning, there are often problems with the fit of the limb, as well as learning how to move with it. Since Stephanie's weight will be fluctuating as a result of the pregnancy, fitting her would only be more problematic.

Stephanie was a little bummed about not getting one sooner but understands that it's better to have one that fits properly to avoid having more serious problems down the line. Stephanie is now twenty-eight weeks pregnant, which means that our son is viable. Steph is finding it increasingly difficult to walk with the crutches now that she has a true belly bump. While she hasn't gained much weight, the baby is throwing off her center of gravity along with her balance. She has been using the wheelchair for her primary mobility but will use the crutches to navigate around the apartment. Bobby modified her PT with her changing body in mind to make sure she keeps up her progress.

We talked about where we would live once the baby arrived. While we both enjoy the convenience of living in Haywood and in the penthouse, we would prefer to live somewhere else. There are times when it feels as though we are living in a fishbowl, with the building being monitored constantly. Stephanie wants some privacy but also wants the ability to invite people over without compromising the security of the building or Rangeman. I agreed with her. We spent about a month looking at houses before we realized that none out there will fit both our security and Stephanie's mobility needs. So instead, I started to look for land that we could build a house on instead. We got lucky a month ago and found the perfect piece of land in Princeton. It would be about a thirty-minute commute, which would keep me from getting called in when I'm offline. We have an architect already, Celia's husband, Geraldo. Together we started to design our home. While it would make sense for us to have a one-story home, neither of us want that. We want our bedroom and offices to be less accessible to guests. Stephanie also realized we will always need someone on the property to provide additional security, especially when I can't be there with Stephanie. Though she is great at defending herself, even with her one leg, she could still be in danger there by herself.

We already agreed to build two guest houses on the property. One house will house the security personnel and will have three bedrooms, a small office, kitchen, living room, and dining room. There will be four bathrooms, one with each bedroom and one on the first floor. This will allow us to have up to six guards living with us at one time. We will also have a second guest house that will mirror the security house for our nanny and live-in housekeeper. As much as Stephanie wants to raise the baby herself, she also knows that she still wants to work and will need help because of her disability. Ella says that she knows someone who could be perfect for us. We'll wait for recommendations before we start looking elsewhere.

We are designing our home with her wheelchair in mind. Our bathroom will contain a double vanity, one side will accommodate her wheelchair, the other side will be at normal height for her or for me when she is standing. The kitchen will have two sets of counters. One at wheelchair height that will have no counters underneath. That way, she can help cook or make herself something if she is in her wheelchair. At first, she was hesitant, but as she thought about it, she realized it would be better that way. She'd have more independence, and she would be able to better care of the baby with those adjustments. Of course, we will have an elevator

I finish shutting down my computer and glance at the time. 1730. Perfect. I gather a couple of files I need to review tonight, take my suit jacket, and head to Babe's office. I arrive at her office, finding her so engrossed in a search that she doesn't realize I'm in the room with her. "Babe, are you ready to head upstairs? Ella will be up with dinner in thirty minutes."

"Geez, Ranger, don't sneak up on me like that! I almost had a heart attack. Yes, I'm ready. Just give me five minutes to finish writing my report."

I sit on the chair opposite her, watching her work. I observe the way she highlights different information in different colors. Then she writes notes in colors to correspond to the highlighting. I often wonder how she can keep track of all the colors. She's typing away furiously, then I see her digitally sign her name, save the document, and then send it to the appropriate parties.

"I'm done, Carlos. Let's head up. I'm tired, and I'm starving."

"Do you want to take a nap after dinner, before going over the contracts?"

"Yes, please. I won't be able to concentrate otherwise."

Stephanie maneuvers the controls on her wheelchair, so she is by my side. I lean closer to her, kissing her. I hold back, keeping that kiss loving, but not one that's going to lead to awakening hormones. We break apart, reveling in the intimate moment between us.

"Take me upstairs, Carlos," Babe tells me, giving me permission to wheel her around. I've learned the hard way that it is not a good idea to randomly start pushing Steph in her wheelchair, as have the rest of the guys. She doesn't like to feel weak or helpless, and us men pushing her makes her feel inadequate. Now, we either wait for her to ask our help or we ask her for permission to wheel her. She usually says yes, so no one gets offended.

As we move through the office towards the elevators, Babe says goodnight to each man, addressing them by their names. When we hit the elevator, we wait for it to ascend. Once the doors open, I wheel Babe in then hit seven on my key fob. Less than one minute later, we are at the door to the penthouse. "Babe, Ella will be here with dinner in about 15 minutes."

"Okay. Let me go wash my hands, and no, before you ask, I don't need any help."

I watch my Babe guide herself to the bathroom. I'm glad that she's heading there because it will give me a moment to get everything set. I'm planning on proposing to her tonight. When we go to my parent's house tomorrow, I want to introduce Stephanie as my fiancé. I know that she will want to wait to get married until after she gets her prosthetic, but I want to make sure that when the baby is born, everyone knows that we are fully committed to each other. If it were up to me, I would have proposed months ago, but I know that she wasn't ready yet. However, her confidence has grown in leaps and bounds. I am so proud of her, how she is coping with everything that has happened to her this past year.

Yes, she still has bad days, days when there's no making her smile, but those days are further and further apart. She has started to see a therapist, at Cal's suggestion, and it is making all the difference. She is actually seeing the same person Cal sees. Dr. Sheldon Lewis is a psychologist who specializes in helping those who have lost limbs. Dr. Lewis is an amputee himself, which gives him a perspective that no other person could give to his clients.

Ella comes bustling in with Babe's favorite meal, sausage alfredo, and my favorite, pollo con arroz. She made caramel flan for us to share for dessert. She wishes me luck, lighting the candles she brought with her after setting the good china out on the dining room table. Two minutes after Ella leaves, Babe emerges. She is surprised by the elegant setting. Part of me wanted to take her out to propose to her, to some romantic dinner in a fancy restaurant with us both dressed up, but I know that she still is a little shy about being the center of attention. I decided that doing it in our home would be special enough for my Babe. Besides, we can celebrate our engagement more quickly if we are already home.

"Wow, fancy set up here tonight, Carlos. What's the occasion?"

"I don't know. It's all Ella's doing."

I'm not sure if she bought it, but if she didn't, she's playing along nicely. She sits at her spot as I sit next to her. We both open the covers off our plates, and I see her eyes glass over from the smell that hits her.

"I love Tia Ella. This food smells wonderful." Stephanie exclaims before taking a bite. We both enjoy our meals. When we are finished, I take Stephanie's hands in mine.

"Stephanie, the day you walked into my life, you turned everything upside down, but for the better. You brightened up my days, giving me a reason to smile. You support me like no other woman ever has before, and I love you, unconditionally. I can't imagine my life without you in it, and without you by my side. Babe, Querida, I love you. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife, of becoming Mrs. Ricardo Carlos Manoso?"

I look into her eyes, seeing the tears pool in them. I'm hoping they are happy tears. "Carlos, you had given me support and unconditional love, something that I never had before I met you. You are my other half, my better half, my Batman. I love you with all my heart and soul. I would be honored to be called Mrs. Ricardo Carlos Manoso. So, yes, I will marry you, Carlos."

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and kiss my Babe. I then slip the ring on her finger. It is a heart-shaped three-carat diamond with sapphires going halfway around her band and rubies encasing the heart. Steph looks at her rings and gasps, "Carlos, this is exquisite! I absolutely love it, but it's too much."

"No, Babe, it's not enough. Tonight, I give you my heart." I kiss Steph once again, and our kiss quickly becomes full of passion and love. I gently lift my beautiful fiancé, carrying her to our bed. I slowly start to undress her, starting with her shirt. As I expose her skin, I shower it with kisses. I suck on her breasts, bringing her nipples to hard pebbles before removing her pants and panties. I take a moment to look at the body of my beautiful Babe, trying to memorize every detail. I bring my lips to her lower lips, enjoying her taste on my tongue. I feel her body writing beneath, as she begs for me to make her cum. I love it when she begs. I stick a couple of fingers into her tight pussy, pumping and priming her for my dick. When I feel she is about to come, I gently bite her clit, and she explodes. I lap up her juices and continue to pump until I bring her down from her organism. Next, I kiss her up the torso, to her mouth, where I kiss her. I line myself up with her center and enter in one motion. I still for a moment, overwhelmed by the sensations I feel. Even though we have made love countless times before, this time it feels different, it feels more, almost like our souls are connecting. I slowly pump into her, not wanting to rush things. We kiss slowly, lovingly. This is about showing each other our love for each other, not about coupling. I'm not sure how long we are together, but when we both finally cum, we shudder as we call each other's names.

I roll off my Babe, bringing her along with me. "Te quiero, Querida," I tell her.

"I love you too, Carlos," she responds before we both fall asleep, satiated in each other's arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Story Warning: Adult Language, Smut**

**Chapter 21: Stephanie**

I was so surprised when Carlos asked me to marry him last night. I thought he was going to wait until Christmas. No, I'm not complaining. I was disappointed when he didn't ask me on my thirtieth birthday in October. I am so ready to be his wife, but I want to wait until after I get my prosthesis before we marry. I want to be able to dance with my husband all night long. Carlos and I had discussed it at length. Although I would like for us to be married when the baby arrives, I know it won't be happening because I can't get my new limb before then.

Today we are heading to Newark to spend Thanksgiving with Carlos' family. My father is meeting us there. I purchased a very pretty blue wrap style maternity dress to wear today. I will pair it with black leggings since it decided to snow overnight. I have a snow boot to wear until we get to the Manoso's, then I'll put on my black riding boot. Over the summer, I realized that buying shoes when you only had one leg were costly. I would spend all this money, then only be able to use half of the purchase. So, I decided to start a FB page where people could sell their "non-limb" shoe. I was surprised at how quickly people joined. Through the site, several people wound up connecting with each other, and they would shop for shoes together. It felt great to do something to help other women like me. At first, it was just for women, then we opened it up to men as well. I'm not sure if I'll need it as much once I get my prosthesis.

Carlos has on a pair of black dress pants with a white long-sleeved t-shirt and a green plaid button-down dress shirt over it. I know he's wearing it to hide the gun at his back. Even though we are going to spend the day with his family, he is always armed with a least two guns and a knife. While that used to bother me in the beginning, I now also travel everywhere with at least one gun and a knife. Being handicapped makes me a bigger target for those who seek to do harm, so I must be prepared and aware of my surrounding. The guys have been great at training me to fight back, even from my chair and with my crutches. While I would probably not be able to get away, I should be able to draw enough attention for someone to come to my assistance. Then again, I don't go anywhere without my Rangeman partner. I was annoyed at Carlos for insisting that someone accompany everywhere, but after I first tried to go to Quakerbridge Mall by myself, I admitted defeat and took the help. Even if I'm not in danger, it's nice to have someone to help with the packages and maneuvering around stores that are not designed for wheelchairs.

Carlos can't wait to share our good news with everyone, and frankly, neither can I. He told me that he asked my father's permission before he proposed. How sweet is that? My father has been spending a lot of time at Rangeman. He gets along great with the guys and doesn't mind sitting at the reception desk. Since my father was an officer in the Army, Carlos hired him at Rangeman for the lobby. My father was thrilled. He started working out again, and unbeknownst to me, he was a pretty good shot. It seems that he and Uncle Joe, the current police chief and current candidate for the US Senate, went to the gun range regularly. I guess that's where I get my natural ability from.

My father separated from my mother in August. Since my accident, things were volatile between them. My father was angry that my mother was refusing to help me. She even went as far as to help Joe pay for his attorney. That was the straw the broke the camel's back in my father's eyes. He realized at that moment that my mother would never stop hassling me unless I stayed married to Joe. Around that time, my grandmother spoke to my dad about moving in with her good friend in Boca Raton. She said since Val had moved in there were too many people in the house, and she didn't like the Jersey winters.

Grandma also told my father that my mother had dated Anthony Morelli, Joe's father, throughout high school. They were high school sweethearts, and everyone thought they would marry. However, Anthony was drafted, and during that time, my mother met my father. Anthony came home on leave, to surprise my mother for her birthday, to find out she was on a date with another man. He was angry and hurt. He spent the night in a bar and went home with Angie Pelligrini. They had sex, and he got Angie pregnant. When my mother found out, she was livid. She eventually forgave Anthony. However, she always loved him, and me marrying Joe was fulfilling her life-long dream.

My mother invited me out to lunch with Valerie in August. We went to Pino's, and things were going great for the first twenty minutes. My mother seemed concerned about how I was coping and getting around. I told her about my abilities with the crutches and how I had a custom wheelchair. Then, she had the nerve to ask me if I would consider going back to Joe, that he missed me and loved me. Especially since I was pregnant, we could be the family that we were supposed to be before I stupidly lost Joe's child. I didn't even dignify my mother with a response. Instead, I wheeled myself away, towards my shadow for the day, Lester, and headed for the parking lot. She ran in front of my wheelchair, asking me what I was doing. Then I told her, "I am having a baby with Carlos, Mother. I'm having a baby with the man who has been supporting me emotionally, physically, and financially. I am never getting back together with Joe. If you'd rather me be miserable with someone who will never help me, then I want nothing to do with you." That was the last time we spoke.

Of course, my mother blamed me for the destruction of her marriage, but I don't give a damn. I'm glad that I have my father by my side and in my corner. He apologized for not sticking up for me more, but he didn't realize how bad things were. I forgave him because he is sticking by me now.

"Babe, are you ready to go to my parent's house?"

"Yup. You just need to help me into my coat." I stand, and Ranger holds the coat so I can easily slip my arms inside. He zips it up, giving me a kiss in the process.

"Wheelchair or crutches?"

"Crutches, as long as you can carry me to and from the house."

"No problem, Babe. Lester will be meeting us downstairs. Do you want to walk to the elevator and the car?"

"Yes." Carlos hands me my crutches. I place them under my arms and take off. We arrive in the garage, to find Lester had brought the car over next to the elevator, already warming it up. I hand him my crutches as Carlos helps me into the vehicle. Once everyone is in and buckled, we head to Newark. Unfortunately, we hit some holiday traffic, so it takes us an extra half an hour to get there. We are not the last to arrive, though, which is good. Once I get inside, Carlos takes my coat, and I begin to greet everyone. My father is already there, standing on the back patio with the other men, smoking cigars. Carlos' sisters have a chair reserved for me in a prime location to reach the bathroom without having too many people to get around. I love them.

"Stephanie, I have some great news for you," Celia said once I got settled.

"What's that?"

"Joe sold the house for eight hundred thousand dollars. Four hundred thousand dollars will be transferred into your account. Once the transfer is completed, your involvement with one Joseph Anthony Morelli will officially be terminated. On other news, it seems that he is being sued for paternity. His partner in the undercover operation, Jeanne Ellen Burrows, another FBI agent, is pregnant with his child. She had a paternity test performed on the fetus, and Joe is the father. She wants Joe to pay child support and half her medical bills."

Wow, I really dodged a bullet there. "Did Jeanne Ellen know that Joe was married?"

"No, Jeanne Ellen found out during their debrief when the Agent in charge told Joe that his pregnant wife was in a car accident, seriously injured. He told Joe that there was a good possibility that you would lose their child as well as your leg. Joe apparently rolled his eyes, then said, "leave it to Stephanie to be the only Burg woman to lose her leg. I'm glad about the brat though, I don't want any children with her, then I'd be stuck with her forever."

Ouch, that hurt. Now, I remember that Carlos has told me this in the hospital, but I didn't hear what he said. At that time, Jeanne Ellen wasn't sure if she was going to make Joe acknowledge her child, but I'm glad that she decided to pursue child support. I thought Joe loved me. I mean, he was the one pushing the baby card. I really did dodge a bullet with Joe. Oh, well. I have Carlos, and he's been great to me since the beginning. I know not to wish to change the past because, without the past, we can't have our present. I know that if it weren't for Morelli going undercover when he did, I never would have met Ranger. If I would have discovered my pregnancy before Joe left, I'd still be married to that asshole and living in LA. I shudder at the thought.

"I'm glad that Jeanne Ellen is going after what she and her baby deserve. Joe is a loser. I'm happy to be rid of him. How embarrassing it would have been to have our child be born potentially at the same time as Jeanne Ellen's baby? Siblings born days, possibly hours apart."

"What is that on your finger?" Mariela asks, finally seeing the engagement ring as I try to hide my left hand. Rosa grabs my hand before I can get it under the table.

"OhmyGod! When did this happen?" Rosa asks.

"When did what happen?" I try to play innocent. Suddenly, I see Celia storm to the door to the backyard. "Carlos Manoso get your ass in here this instant. Mama, Papi, and Abuela you better come as well."

"Celia, what's all the fuss about?" Abuela asks.

Once everyone is around the table, Celia turns to Carlos, "explain, _hermano_."

Carlos looks at me and winks. "Last night, I asked Stephanie to marry me. She graciously agreed. We are engaged."

Everyone surrounds us, offering us congratulations. My father gives me a huge hug and kiss. "Pumpkin, I'm glad you found Carlos. He is a much better match for you than Morelli. Morelli is a lying, cheating ass and I'm glad you are free of him. You would have been miserable with him. But Carlos, he understands you Pumpkin. You'll be very happy with him."

"Thank you, Daddy," I respond, trying to hold in the tears of happiness.

"So, when are you getting married? Before the baby is born?" Mama asks us.

"No, Mama, we are waiting until after the baby is born. Once Stephanie has the baby, and her weight stabilizes, she can be fitted with a prosthetic leg. Stephanie wants to be able to walk down the aisle without her crutches and wants to be able to dance. We decided to wait until that point." Carlos answers. I can see the disappointment in Mama's face.

"Mama, there's no need to be disappointed or upset. I went to get fitted, but because of the fluctuations in my weight due to the pregnancy, I would have a hard time getting the prosthetic leg now. I want to wear a gown. I want to dance. I want to enjoy this wedding. Please don't be hurt. It's not that I don't love Carlos. The baby will have his name, and eventually, I will too."

"I understand. As long as you promise that my newest grandchild's last name will be Manoso, I can wait."

"I promise," I answer my future mother-in-law.

I send the next half hour until dinner is served talking to my future sisters-in-law about what I would like for my wedding. They love my ideas and ask if they can help me plan. I am so excited to have someone to share the day with me, that I readily agree. I already feel closer to Carlos' sisters than I ever felt to Valerie.

When all the food is placed on the table, I'm in awe. My mother always made an impressive spread, but this spread puts hers to shame. Mama made a twenty-five-pound turkey filled with stuffing, baked sweet potatoes, sweet potato casserole, complete with marshmallows and brown sugar, carrots, broccoli, green beans, a tossed salad, cranberry sauce, apple sauce, pollo con arroz, and a few other dishes that I'm not sure what their names are. Everyone grabs the dish in front of them, taking what they want then we pass the dishes clockwise until we have our original dish back. Once everyone's plate is full, Papa says grace.

"Dear Lord. Bless this food that we are about to eat. It is with happy hearts that we give thanks to You for our magnificent feast. I would like to thank you for bringing _Estephania_ into Carlos's life, for she prevented him from making a colossal mistake. Please bless them with as many children as they want so they can know the joy of parenthood as I do. Amen."

"Amen," we all repeat before digging in. When we finish with the main course, everyone goes around the table, stating what each person is most thankful for this year. When it's Carlos turn, he says, "I am thankful for Babe here, for she makes me laugh, smile, and live life to the fullest, and I am thankful for the child that is growing inside my beautiful fiancé."

Now, it's my turn, "I am thankful for meeting Carlos and having the opportunity to become part of this wonderful family who accepts me for who I am. I am also thankful that Carlos' family has accepted my father with open arms are well."

My father is last, and he replies, "I am thankful for Carlos, who believes in my daughter, and helped us both to see that the grass is greener on the other side sometimes."

The women get up from the table to bring the leftovers and plates into the kitchen. I try to help, but I am quickly told not to get up. I feel bad not being able to participate. However, they all work well together, and in no time, the dessert is on the table. Everyone is once again seated around the table.

I see that there is pineapple upside-down cake in the center of the table. Ella turns to me and says, "Stephanie, dear, I made this cake for you. I know it's your favorite. I hope you like it. I never made it before."

I am speechless. I am so overwhelmed with the outpouring of love and support I get from Carlos' family. "Thank you, Ella. You didn't have to go through the trouble."

"It was no trouble at all, Stephanie. Just enjoy it."

I take a big piece of the cake and bite into it. I think it's better than my mother's. I close my eyes, savoring the explosion of flavors. "Ella, I think it's better than my mother's."

"Oh, I'm so happy." My father proceeds to take a piece, tastes it, and immediately agrees that Ella is a better baker. Shortly after dessert, Carlos, Lester, and I leave. As we head back to Trenton, a feeling of dread settles in the pit of my stomach. Today went too well. Everything is going exactly how I want it to go. I know the other shoe will fall, and I'm not sure when that will happen.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Ranger**

Life has been a whirlwind since Thanksgiving. My family was so thrilled that Steph and I were engaged, that's all they've been talking about is when are we going to get married. They respect Stephanie's wishes to wait until she can stand and walk with a prosthesis, but they are still anxious for the day to happen. Stephanie has been going out to lunch with my sisters at least once a week since Thanksgiving, and I'm glad that they are getting along so well. Bobby and Tank have also continued to date their women, who have become Stephanie's best friends.

Two weeks ago, Ayesha, Charlotte, and Stephanie went to Pino's for lunch after spending time helping Stephanie to register for items for the baby. Her shower was going to be the Saturday after New Year's, and she needed a few final items to be added. The day was going great until none other than Joe Morelli and Anastasia strolled into Pino's together. It seems that after I broke up with Ana on our wedding day, she took our honeymoon to Greece. After she returned stateside, she went to Los Angeles to visit one of her friends from college. This friend lived next door to Morelli, and they started to see each other. Just before Thanksgiving, Morelli screwed up a major case for the FBI and was kicked out. He has since become reinstated in TPD as a uniformed officer.

Something isn't sitting right in my mind when I think back on that day. It appears Morelli and Ana knew Stephanie was at Pino's, and that she wasn't with me. I don't know what they planned to do, but whatever it was, they weren't expecting Hector and Manny to be with Stephanie. I decide to watch the video once again from the security footage. We provide security for Pino's, so we were able to record the event as everything transpired.

_**Video Playback**_

_Stephanie, Charlotte, and Ayesha enter Pino's with Hector and Manny following close behind. They grab a table, sitting down to enjoy lunch. Hector and Manny take a booth behind theirs, where they both have a complete view of the restaurant. The waitress approaches the table, and after a few minutes of small talk, takes the women's order before getting the order from Hector and Manny. The food arrives, and the ladies spend the next forty minutes eating and talking. Charlotte and Bobby recently got engaged, and I'm sure some of the conversations revolved around their wedding plans._

_As the women were divvying up the bill, Morelli and Ana strolled into the restaurant. They both walked directly over to Stephanie and the women._

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't the Burg fuck up and whore Stephanie Plum. I'm not sure you ladies want to be associated with Stephanie. She hangs out with a bunch of thugs. I wouldn't be surprised if she's fucking most of them."_

"_What are you doing back in Trenton, Morelli? Did you already lose your job with the FBI? Not even a year has passed, and you already screwed up?" Stephanie responds to Joe._

"_No, I didn't lose my job, I decided that I didn't want to work there anymore. I prefer being a cop to an FBI agent."_

"_Joe, that's bullshit, and you know it. Stop trying to delude yourself. You screwed up, and they kicked you to the curb. I heard the Chief wasn't thrilled to be getting you back."_

"_You heard wrong, Cupcake. The Chief is more than happy that I have returned. He told me that I was his best detective."_

"_Keep telling yourself that. If you were his best detective, then why are you back in uniform? Maybe someday someone else will believe the bullshit." Stephanie turns back to the other women, handing them her part of the bill. Ana decides it's time to join the party._

"_Ladies, if I were you, I'd keep a close eye on this one. She is likely to steal your man from right under your nose with her little damsel in distress routine. It's sickening how she uses sex to manipulate good men into destroying what they have with their women."_

"_Ana, you are nothing but a gold-digging whore. No one liked you or wanted you to marry Ranger. Ranger was the only stupid one who didn't see you for who you really are. I'm glad that Ranger left you at the altar. He has found a woman who is much better than you. Bobby and I are proud to call Stephanie, our friend. Besides, she's going to be my matron of honor when Bobby and I get married." Charlotte responded. _

_Both Morelli and Ana are getting angrier. I watch as their bodies tense, as they are fighting for control. "Cupcake, it's time you forget your stupid ideas and come home with me. I'll raise that child like mine, and then, as soon as possible, I will give you my child so we can get started on our own family. I know that's what you want."_

"_Get away from me, Morelli. I want nothing to do with you. The divorce papers should have been your indication that I'm done with you. I'm engaged to Ranger now, and I am carrying his child. I will have nothing to do with you. You are nothing but a lying, cheating, son of a bitch. I'm glad that I am free of you. You would have given me a life of hell, but now, I have the life that I've always deserved with a man who loves me for me. Move on with your life. Ladies, are you ready to leave?"_

"_Yes, Stephanie, we're ready whenever you are, Sweetie," Ayesha responds, moving to stand up. At that moment, Morelli reaches out to grab Stephanie's arm. Before he could make contact, Hector stands between him and Stephanie. Joe goes to move around Hector, but instead, Hector punches him in the face, breaking his nose in the process. At that moment, Eddie Gazarra and Carl Constanza walk over, escorting Morelli and Ana out of Pino's. Hector escorts the ladies to their cars while Manny shadows them. Once Stephanie is settled in the Cayenne, Hector takes off, bringing her back to Rangeman. Charlotte and Ayesha arrived a few minutes later, joining Stephanie in the penthouse for some coffee before we all had dinner together with our respective men._

* * *

I still don't understand how Morelli knew Stephanie was there. Then, a week later, we ran into Morelli again. This time, we were in Quakerbridge Mall where I was with Steph to finish up some last-minute Christmas shopping. We were in one of the smaller specialty stores in the mall, getting a monogrammed cigar case for my father when Stephanie suddenly fell out of her wheelchair. I turned around to see Morelli snickering behind Stephanie. As much as I wanted to kick Morelli's ass, I had to attend to Stephanie first. Fortunately, she was okay. I was concerned about our baby, though, so after Morelli was escorted out of the mall by security, Hal and Cal, we went to see Dr. Allen for a sonogram. Thankfully, both Steph and the baby were okay. However, we then went to TPD to file a formal complaint against Morelli. He wasn't happy when he discovered he was suspended without pay for the next three weeks. He still hadn't received his first check after rejoining TPD, so he was hurting for money for Christmas, not that I cared.

I glance at the clock, seeing that it is 1600. We need to leave for Newark in thirty minutes. I decide to shut down my computer for the day. As I leave my office, I stop my Tank's office. "I'm offline for the next sixteen hours. Thanks for taking tonight. Lester and I appreciate it."

"No worries, Rangeman. Bobby will handle the graveyard shift. Just enjoy your time with your family."

"Merry Christmas, Tank."

"Merry Christmas, Ranger. Tell Stephanie that I love my gift, and thank you."

"Will do," I reply. Stephanie found out a few months back that Tank was in the process of rebuilding a 1956 Corvette convertible. He was having difficulty finding some of the parts he needed for the car, like the knob for the radio and other features. She contacted a friend of her father's who also rebuilds vintage cars and managed to hook Tank up with a person who has many of these hard to find parts. The gift was a $500 credit towards his purchases. He was thrilled to finally be able to obtain so many hard to find parts that he was almost brought to tears. I headed to the stairway to go up to seven.

When I arrived in the penthouse, I heard Stephanie in the bedroom. When I walked in, she was standing in her red push up bra and lacy bikini panties, getting ready to slip a red dress over her head. I immediately walked up behind her, placing my hand around her waist and a kiss on her neck. "Dios, Babe, why do you have to tease me?"

She laughs before responding, "I didn't know you would be walking in right now. Had I known I would have made sure that my dress was already on."

"I can't wait to undress you later tonight. I know that you will be the best Christmas present." I tell her as I run my hand over her sensitive breasts.

"Carlos," Steph says breathlessly, "unless you plan on finishing what you are starting, you better go get dressed."

I sigh, knowing she is right. I just can't help that she has this effect on me. No matter how many times we make love, it is never enough. I quickly head into the bathroom, where I shower and shave in less than ten minutes. I go into the closet to pick out an outfit for tonight. I take a dark green Henley shirt, pairing with a pair of blue dress pants. I put on my loafers and black socks before placing my gun at my back, my knife in my belt, and a second gun at my ankle. I know I'm going to my family's house, but I still need to be prepared. When I'm around the kids, I place my clutch piece out of reach, leaving the gun at my back always. I know that Steph keeps her gun and knife with her as well.

When I reenter the bedroom, I see that Stephanie is ready. She looks beautiful in the red maternity wrap dress. The V-neck style accentuates her larger breasts. She has on a pair of black leggings, and a black leather boot. Ella has sown all her pants so that they fit around her stub, without hanging or needing to be tied. It draws less attention to her missing limb. "Babe, you look stunning."

"Thank you, Carlos. You look pretty good yourself."

"Do we need to pick up your father?"

"No, he said that he was going to go over with Lester. I think he wanted to stop at Val's to see the girls."

"Valerie still isn't talking to you?"

"No, she isn't. I can't worry about her. If she chooses to take my mother's side, then so be it. I can't keep on living my life trying to please everyone else. She's happy living her life, and I'm happy to be living mine. I'm glad I'm here with you, Carlos. You are all I need to be happy."

"Same here, Babe." I give Steph a kiss before we head to the door. After locking the apartment, we head to the elevator. Once in the garage, I get Steph settled in the Cayenne. There is the possibility of snow later tonight, so I'd rather take the Cayenne instead of the Turbo. It handles the snow much better. Once we are both settled, I head out of the building to Newark and my parent's restaurant.

We arrive just before 1800, right on time. After greeting my family, Stephanie and I take a seat. The dinner tonight will be a buffet dinner. When it is time to eat, I tell Steph to remain seated while I fix a plate for her. I know which foods she likes and load her plate up with them, but I also include some healthy choices. I know that she will eat them for me, even though they aren't her favorites. I then make a plate for myself. I return to the table, sitting next to Stephanie. While we're eating, my mother, Ella, and Tia Marisol start in on Lester.

"Lester, when are you going to follow in Carlos' footsteps and settle down? You aren't getting any younger. It's about time you find yourself a nice woman. You need to provide me some grandchildren. After all, you only have one sister." Tia Marisol says.

"You know, Lester never goes out with anyone more than once. It's so sad." Ella adds.

"Maybe we need to introduce him to some nice ladies. Celia has a few single friends who would make a good match for Lester."

I watch my cousin squirm in his seat. He hates when they get on him to settle down. He is a playboy and enjoys his playboy lifestyle. Finally, Stephanie speaks up and rescues Lester, "I'm sure Lester is more than ready to settle down, he just hasn't found the right woman yet. Do you know how many women there are in Trenton who only see dollar signs when they look at Carlos, Lester, or any other of the Rangemen? They only want to be with them so they can have an elevated status that they don't have now. It is instilled in the young women of the Burg to marry well, relying on our husbands to give us what we want. They marry, then spend the rest of their lives spending the money that their husbands work hard to make, controlling them through manipulation, and looking for the dirt on everyone else while playing the dear sympathetic friend. When Lester finds someone who is genuine, he'll hold on to her and give you the grandchildren you desire, Tia Marisol."

I watch as Lester mouths "thank you" to Steph. The older women take what Steph had to say to heart and quit their harping. Before dessert is served, the kids open their gifts. The adults don't exchange gifts. Us kids usually get a combined gift for our parents and Abuela. For my parents, we're sending them on a Mediterranean cruise for fourteen days in April. For Abuela Rosa, we're paying her bills for the year. I'm taking care of Mariela's and Isabella's share, as they are still in school and don't have the money to contribute. Before we can start on the dessert, Javier gets down on one knee to propose to Anita. Anita accepts, and we all crowd around the happy couple to congratulate them. I know my parents think that Javier is young, at only 24, but I know that he is planning on a long engagement. I know Anita will be good with that because while Javier is in med school, she's in veterinary school. I know that they are both hoping to be established before tying the knot.

We have our dessert, then we all head out to the cars to attend midnight mass at our family church. We arrive forty-five minutes early to ensure that we can all sit together. We are a large crew and take up six pews. We share small talk while waiting for the mass to begin. It's a beautiful ceremony, celebrated in both English and Spanish. I see that Steph is confused when the priest speaks in Spanish, so I keep a running commentary on what he is saying. She can follow along, responding in English. When the mass is over, we wait about twenty minutes before heading to our cars, letting most of the crowd leave before us. As we are about to reach the exit, Abuela Rosa collapses. I am standing closest to her, managing to catch her before she hits the floor. Lester immediately moved next to Steph, taking out his cell phone to call 911. Javier rushed to Abuela's side. He was at the front of the pack and already outside. He took her pulse and did an initial check of her vitals.

"I think she's either having a heart attack or a stroke. We need an ambulance." Javier informed everyone.

"I already called. The ambulance is on its way. I can hear the sirens in the distance." Lester said.

By this time, the priest was standing with our group. Father Miguel Balderas, who has been the parish priest for over ten years, knelt beside Rosa. "I'm going to give her a blessing." My father nodded, and Father Balderas began to pray over Abuela in Spanish. Once he finished his ministrations, the EMTs arrived. We backed away, giving the EMTs room to work. I felt tense because I don't want them touching Abuela.

"Carlos," Babe said, calling me to her. I walk next to my love, and I take her hand in mine. I feel myself start to relax. "She'll be okay. They are doing everything they need to do to help her. Calm down. Getting in their faces is not going to help Abuela."

"We need to take her to University Hospital. You can follow us there." The EMT said as they lifted Abuela Rosa on the gurney. I see Tia Marisol, ask to ride in the ambulance with her mother. The EMTs okay it, and the rest of us start for our cars. The elevator to the church was at the side entrance, and to get to the hospital faster, I lift Stephanie in my arms to carry her to the car. Lester folded her wheelchair, carrying it to the Cayenne. Once the three of us were in the Cayenne, we raced to the hospital.

When we arrived, the family had gathered in the waiting room. Lester brought in Stephanie's wheelchair while I carry her inside. The women took seats first. Celia's youngest, Alyssa, was sitting on her lap. Alyssa was a two-year-old carbon copy of her mother. Her middle child, Jorge, was sitting on Isabella's lap. Jorge was four. Finally, the oldest, Rodolfo, was sitting in between Isabella and Celia. Rodolfo was seven, going on twenty. My sister Rosa was sitting with both Tina and Carlie on her lap. They were her three-year-old twin girls. Christina, who everyone called Tina, was fair-skinned, almost as light as Steph, with brown hair and eyes. She resembled her father, who is of English and German ancestry. Christopher Williams and Rosa married when she was twenty-two. Carlie, on the other hand, has the same skin tone as me, with my dark brown eyes and silky brown hair. Both girls were beautiful, but Carlie was absolutely breathtaking. She, out of all my nieces and nephews, is the most Manoso looking.

Lester's mom, Tia Marisol, sat next to Rosa, offering to take one of the girls. Lester's sister, Carmen, sat beside her mother. The men took turns pacing around the waiting room. It was closing in on three in the morning, and we still haven't heard from the doctor. The kids were fighting off sleep and getting restless. I notice that Stephanie is fighting to keep her eyes open, as well. I see that there is a larger seat open, so I walk over to my Babe, and lift her out of her wheelchair. I carry her to the vacant chair, sitting her on my lap. She rests her head against my shoulder, and I feel her body relax against mine.

"Go to sleep, Babe. I know you're tired. You need your rest. If the doctor comes, I'll wake you."

"Love you, Carlos," Stephanie says before closing her eyes. Moments later, she is asleep.

About an hour after I sit down with Steph on my lap, the nurse informs us that the doctor will be out in a few minutes to speak with us.

"Babe, wake up," I gently start to shake Steph to wake her up. I watch as her eyes open, blinking a few times until she is fully awake.

"How's Abuela?" Steph asks.

"We're about to find out."

"I'm looking for the family of Rosa Manoso." The doctor stated. He was a man standing at about five-eleven, 190 pounds. He looks to be around fifty, with salt and pepper hair, kind brown eyes, with a pair of silver glasses. He stood tall and had confidence that made you trust him immediately.

"I'm her son, Ricardo Manoso, and this is her daughter, Marisol. The rest of the family is here as well."

"My name is Dr. Greg Nielson. I have examined Rosa. We conducted an MRI and an EKG. Rosa suffered a stroke, the effects of which we do not know yet. However, from the tests I have ordered, I believe that the stroke was a severe one. Right now, Rosa is unconscious, in a coma. Until she wakes, we won't know the extent of neurological damage. It is my professional opinion that if she pulls through, she will need round-the-clock care, preferably in a nursing facility. I'm sorry that I don't have better news for you. I know that Rosa's condition has put a damper on things, but it is Christmas and I see you have young ones. I suggest you go home and celebrate the holiday as you would, for the sake of your children. I will call you, Mr. Manoso, if there are any changes in Rosa's condition."

"Dr. Nielson, I'd like Abuela placed in a private room, with a nursing staff dedicated to her. Whatever the cost, I will cover it personally. I will also be placing a guard outside her room. I have several enemies who, if they were to find out about my Abuela's condition, wouldn't think twice about hurting her further to get to me. I promise they won't interfere with hospital protocol. We have a good working relationship with St. Francis and Helen Fund hospitals in Trenton, where my company is based out of."

"I'm sorry, you are?" The doctor asks.

"Ranger Manoso. I own Rangeman Securities." I reply, extending my hand to the doctor.

"Ah, yes, I've heard of you. My brother-in-law uses your company for his business. I'll make sure that everything is set up. Don't worry."

I see Zip and Hal appear from nowhere out of the corner of my eye. I make a mental note to thank Bobby for sending them here. "These men will be the first shift. They will run on three eight-hour shifts. I'll try to keep the rotation the same, so your staff gets used to them."

"Thank you. I'll make sure your grandmother is in good hands." Dr. Nielson replies.

By now, the family is slowly making their way to their respective cars. Geraldo has Jorge in his arms, while Celia is trying to carry Alyssa. Lester walks over, taking Alyssa from his cousin. Rodolfo, who finally fell asleep, is carried out by Javier. Christopher takes Tina, and I carry Carlie after placing Steph back in her wheelchair. My father walks over to Stephanie. "May I wheel you outside?" I heard him ask her.

"Of course," she responds.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Story Warning: Adult Language, Smut**

**Chapter 23: Stephanie**

Ricardo waits for the rest of his family to exit the hospital before we start to leave. As we are walking, he starts to talk to me. "You know, Stephanie, before you came into Carlos' life, we felt like we were losing him again."

"What do you mean?"

"Anastasia. It was clear that she didn't like us. At first, she tried really hard to be friendly with the girls, but they quickly realized that she was, indeed, a phony. Once Carlos and Anastasia set a date, she started to ignore us, letting her true colors show. She never really loved Carlos for who he is as a man, but for what he could give her. She saw his money, his status, and his appearance as a means to make her seem more important, more desirable. She wanted the image. Once you started to work for Carlos, he began telling us stories about you, how you were able to find out everything about people, how you managed to find out more about the men who worked for Carlos then he knew in a shorter period. You were the first woman that Lester ever spoke about that wasn't a conquest for him. You tamed two extremely macho men making them more like what we hoped they would be then what they became. So, Stephanie, thank you for letting Carlos into your life."

I didn't know what to respond or say because everything he said was so heartfelt. I felt the tears in my eyes, and I just look at my future father-in-law. He nodded, and I understood that no response was necessary. He was able to see how much I love his son, and that's all that matters. When we arrived at the Cayenne, Lester was by my side, lifting me into the vehicle. Carlos joined us a moment later.

"Papa, Steph, Lester and I are going to stay at the Hilton. I already booked our rooms. I know that Mama would want us to stay with her, but it's easier for Stephanie if everything is on one floor, especially in unfamiliar surroundings. I hope you don't mind."

"No, Carlos. It's fine. Do what you need to do. It's your first Christmas together, try to enjoy it. Next year, you'll have your son. I know with your help, Mama is in good hands."

"Goodnight, Papa."

"Goodnight son, goodnight, Lester. I'll see you later. We'll be having lunch at 1300. Please make sure you're there."

"Si. We will."

Carlos climbed into the driver's seat while Lester got in the back seat so we could head to the hotel. "Carlos, I don't have any clothes with me."

"Babe, when Zip and Hal came, they brought a bag for the three of us. I called Ella and asked her to pack a few essentials. We'll be good for a few days. If there's something special you need, I'll buy it for you, or I'll have one of the guys bring it when they come to guard Abuela's room."

"Okay. Thank you, Carlos."

In less than ten minutes, we are pulling up to the hotel. The valet opens my door while Lester is getting my wheelchair from the back. Carlos comes around, handing the valet his keys and a hundred, telling him to park the car in the first handicapped spot next to the building. Carlos then turns to lift me from the Cayenne, placing me in my wheelchair as Lester retrieves our bags. Carlos looks at me, and I nod, allowing him to wheel me into the hotel. I'm too tired to move. Carlos checks us in, then we take the elevator to our room, which, of course, is a suite. Lester is in one of the rooms, while Carlos and I have the other.

Once we get into the suite, Lester hands me my crutches. I pull myself out, making my way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I answer nature's call, take off my makeup, and brush my teeth before hobbling out into the bedroom. As much as using crutches are difficult, it is easier than trying to use the wheelchair in a space not designed for one. Once I reach the bed, I sit down. I know Carlos will help me dress for bed. He steps into the room a few moments later, pulling a black t-shirt out from one of the bags for me. He gently pulls off my boot, then my leggings. I watch as his eyes pool with desire, but he clamps it down given the time and the circumstances. He removes my dress, allowing me to put on the shirt before I remove my bra. Once I pull it out through one of the arms, he helps settle me under the covers.

"Babe, go to sleep. I'll be with you in a few minutes. We both need some sleep first."

"Night, Carlos. I love you."

"Te queiro, mi amor," Carlos answers.

XXXXXXXX

I woke about ten-thirty to Carlos cascading kisses down my neck and chest. "Good morning, Babe. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Carlos."

He continued his kisses, bringing his mouth down to my center, which was already wet in anticipation. He licked me, getting me primed for him. Once he felt I was ready, he pulled my body, so my waist was at the edge of the bed. He slowly entered me, with my left leg up on his shoulder. Since my bump keeps getting bigger, this is one of the few ways we can make love that's comfortable for both of us. It doesn't take long before we are both flying over the edge, keeping our screams as quiet as possible, not to disturb Lester. Once Carlos pulls out, he sits on the bed, pulling me into his lap.

"I pictured this morning much different from what it is now. Thank you for staying here with my family. I need to be here. Abuela Rosa saved me. Without her, I wouldn't be the man I am today."

"Carlos, I love you. Your family is wonderful. They accepted me with open arms, more than my family ever has. There is no way that I could allow you to walk away from them with everything going on. As long as we need to be here, I'm with you."

"Yo, if we plan on being to Tia Maria's on time, you better start getting ready. It's already 1130." We here Lester yell from the other side of the door.

"Don't worry, _primo_, we'll be ready." Carlos responds, stifling a laugh, "come, Babe, I'll help you in the shower."

After another not so quick round in the shower, we hurry to get ready on time. At 1215, we enter the main living area, to find Lester dressed, watching "It's a Wonderful Life" on television.

"It's about time you two surfaced. I was afraid I was going to have to enter the room to pull Carlos out."

"Santos," Carlos bellows, but there is no force behind the statement. "Grab Steph's crutches. We're going to head over now."

Lester picks up my crutches as Carlos places me in my wheelchair. I start to maneuver the chair towards the door. I pause, waiting for either Carlos or Lester to open the door for me. Once the door is opened, I go to the elevator, calling it to take us down. The elevator comes, and we pile on. We only stop twice on our way to the lobby, fortunately letting one person on at each stop. I wheel myself out of the elevator, pausing near the hotel's main door. I know that Carlos will send Lester ahead to get the Cayenne to the door. Once the car is there, I exit the hotel. I know that several people were looking at me in my wheelchair, but frankly, I don't care anymore. Carlos helps me into the Cayenne while Lester once again stows my wheelchair and crutches. Fifteen minutes later, we are pulling up to Carlos' parent's house, ready for Christmas brunch.

When we enter, the mood is light and jovial, instead of somber like I anticipated it to be. At my obviously confused expression, Carlos states that Abuela Rosa would be mad if we didn't have a good time and celebrate life, especially with her great-grandchildren here. I understood immediately. After we finish eating, Celia and Rosa, along with the rest of their families, head to their homes. The kids are exhausted between the events of last night and Christmas morning. Javier leaves with Anita to spend the rest of Christmas with her family, and to announce their engagement there. Carmen, Lester's sister, goes by her boyfriend's house. He's a member of the NYPD and was working the graveyard shift last night. Tia Marisol, along with Carlos' parents, two sisters, Lester, and I all decided to go see Abuela at the hospital. When we arrived, we saw Binkie and Junior outside her room. Carlos spent a couple of minutes speaking with them before entering Rosa's room. We knew she was restricted to only three visitors at a time, but we wanted to see her sooner, rather than later. We let Marisol, Ricardo, and Maria visit with Abuela first, while the rest of us waited outside.

"Isabella and Mariela, you girls go in next. When you're finished, Stephanie, Lester, and I will visit her. That way, if Mama and Papa want to go home, you can go with them."

About twenty minutes later, Carlos' parents emerge with Marisol. Mariela and Isabella go to Abuela's room next.

"Did you find out anything new?" Carlos asks his father.

"She is still out of it. She hasn't woken up yet. The doctor doesn't seem too hopeful. The latest MRI isn't showing as much activity as he expected to see."

"Does the doctor think she's going to wake up?"

"It's a possibility, but most likely not for long. The longer Abuela Rosa remains unconscious, the worse her prognosis." Ricardo continues.

We look up, seeing Isabella and Mariela returning, with tears streaking their faces. Ricardo and Maria embrace their two youngest children, sharing in their grief. Lester, Carlos, and I make our way to her room. We enter with Lester standing on the far side of her bed and Carlos and I on the door side. Lester grabs her hand, and so does Carlos. We are there for about ten minutes when we see her eyes start to flutter. Lester goes to hit the call button, but Carlos stops him. When Abuela opens her eyes, she focuses in on Lester first.

"Lester, _aqua_," she says.

Lester places a straw to her mouth, and she takes a small sip. "Lester, it's time for you to find a woman and settle down. You are not getting any younger. You will find your woman, and she will be feisty, headstrong, and beautiful on the inside and out. Treasure her, for she is your soulmate. Marry her, and you will live a long, happy life."

"Si, Abuela, I will," Lester responds, sounding choked up.

"Go get my son and daughter, Lester." Lester nods his head, then gets up to do her bidding. She turns her gaze to Carlos and me.

"Carlos, mi hijo, I am so proud of the man you've become. I am glad that I was able to save you; to mold you into the person who I knew you truly were. I am glad you found Stephanie and claimed her as yours. She is your soulmate. She is the only one who can make you complete. You will have two more children together, another boy and a girl. You will live a long, long time together, dying of old age. You will die within hours of each other because one cannot live while the other is no longer breathing. Carlos, I see some problems in the future, problems caused by Anastasia. Please deal with them swiftly and without mercy. She is a viper and doesn't deserve leniency. Stephanie, please understand that everything that Carlos does is with your safety in mind. I know you will feel suffocated sometimes, but please understand that Carlos would never be able to forgive himself if you or your children were to be hurt because he didn't protect you. Take his overprotectiveness as a sign of his love, but make sure you question his motives, and if you don't agree, let him know. You may fight, you may not agree, but you must always talk things out."

I feel the tears building in my eyes. I feel as though this is Abuela's goodbye. At that moment, the door opens, and Ricardo and Marisol enter the room. Carlos kisses his grandmother on the forehead while I kiss her hand before we leave the room. We wait in the lobby for them to return. When they do come back, we find out that Abuela Rosa slipped back into a coma. Carlos and I head back to the hotel, but Lester stays here with Abuela. Carlos knows I'm exhausted, and being thirty-two weeks pregnant isn't helping.

XXXXXXXX

We stay in Newark, visiting with Abuela every afternoon for about three hours. She hasn't woken up again, and her prognosis is getting worse with each passing day. I know that most of the Manoso family have come to terms with the notion that Abuela Rosa most likely won't make it to the New Year. Carlos, Lester, and I have been working from the hotel room, using secured laptops delivered to us by Hector. It's three days after Christmas. Carlos and I have just finished breakfast. Lester was spending the morning with his mother. Marisol needed a little distraction which Lester was providing for her by fixing a few things around her house that needed to be repaired. I start to wheel myself to the bedroom to get ready for the day when Carlos' cell phone rings. I watch as he glances at the caller ID before picking up the phone.

"Hello, Papa. Any word?"

There's a pause, and I watch has Carlos' body stiffens. I see anger coursing through his body, followed by grief and sadness. "Okay, Papa, we'll be over in a little while. Do you want me to get Celia?"

"Okay, I'll let Lester know." He says before hanging up. Once I heard that it was Ricardo on the phone, I started to wheel myself over to Carlos. When he hangs up, he turns towards me. "Abuela Rosa died about an hour ago. I need to call Lester."

I reach my arm out to touch him, but he steps away. He glances at me, and I realize that he needs to make the call before he can give in to his grief. He informs Lester, then hangs up, throwing the phone down on the coffee table. He lifts me in his arms before settling us on the couch.

"Carlos, it's okay to be upset. It's okay to cry. I know Abuela Rosa meant a lot to you. Let it all out now, Carlos. That way, you can be strong when you are with your mother and sisters."

I guess whatever I said was the right thing to say, because he held on to me, placing his head against my chest, while I felt the tears falling. I don't think of Carlos as being any less of a man for crying, but I know he needs to save face in front of others. I'm not sure how long we sit like this, but the entire time I'm rubbing circles on Carlos' back. Finally, he lifts his head up and kisses me.

"Thank you, Babe, for understanding what I needed."

"Carlos, I know how you must be feeling. I also know that you won't breakdown in front of anyone else. I'm glad you trust me enough to let your guard down."

"We better get ready, so we can go to Mama's house. Do you need help?"

"No, I'll be fine. I just need to get dressed. Give me twenty minutes."

"Okay, Babe. Te queiro."

"I love you too, Carlos."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Special thanks to the reviewer who realized I never had Carlos and Stephanie exchange gifts. I'm sorry for that oversight and have included their Christmas presents in this chapter. Thank you! :-) **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Story Warning: Adult Language, Smut**

**Chapter 24: Ranger**

Mama, Papa, and Tia moved quickly to arrange the funeral for Abuela Rosa. The day after she died, the funeral home was set for her wake, to be held in the afternoon and evening for two days, then she was to be buried on New Year's Eve. My parents were still having their huge party to welcome the New Year, stating that the living must go on living, because once we are dead, then there is no more celebrating. As much as I wasn't in a partying mood, I do agree with my parents.

The flowers were beautiful and plentiful, some arrangements showing the flowers found in Cuba. Many of Abuela's friends managed to fly up from Miami. I called my ex-wife, Rachel, asking if Julie would be able to come up for the wake or funeral, but unfortunately, they were on vacation in California. Julie is now ten, and I have been making an effort to get to know her even more. Papa asked me to deliver the eulogy at the funeral mass, and I agreed.

As Stephanie and I were getting dressed for the funeral, I gave Stephanie her Christmas gift. With everything that happened since Christmas Eve, I haven't found the right time to celebrate Christmas with my fiance. I got her pair of diamond and sapphire hoop earring along with a diamond and sapphire double heart necklace. The earrings had the gemstones on the front and the inside front of the hoop, while the pendant had one sapphire heart interlocking with a diamond heart. To me, it signified the connection of our hearts and souls to each other. When my Babe saw her gifts, her eyes filled with tears. She purchased for me a custom made black leather jacket with secret compartments for me to place guns, knives, and other weapons. Did my Babe know me well or what?

Finally, it was time for Abuela's funeral. I was wearing my black on black Armani suit, while Babe was wearing black dress pants, a pretty wrap-style black maternity top, with a black boot. The jewelry I gave her finished off her outfit. My parents, Tia Marisol, Tia Ella, and Tio Luis were sitting in the first pew on the left side of the casket. Tia Ella is my mother's sister. Though she is not technically a Manoso, she's been fully adopted by the Manoso clan and considers Lester and Carmen her nephew and niece. Stephanie and I are sitting in front of the first pew on the right, where there are chairs and room for Stephanie's wheelchair. Lester, Javier, Anita, Celia, Geraldo, and their children were sitting behind us in the first pew. Behind us were Carmen and her boyfriend, Rosa and Christopher with their twins, Isabella, and Mariela. Behind my parents were their cousins, my Abuela's nieces and nephews. Whenever we are at funerals, we always sit according to relationship and age, with the eldest being closest to the front. When the priest called me, I walked up to the lectern and began my eulogy.

"Rosa Manoso was a force to be reckoned with. She didn't take any lip from anyone. She loved her family, fiercely. As you know, when I was fourteen, I made some stupid decisions, choices that would have gotten me killed or thrown in jail. My parents decided to send me to Miami to live with Abuela Rosa, hoping that by getting me away from the bad influences here in Newark would straighten me out. When I first arrived, I was angry and hurt, feeling rejected. I didn't want to live with Abuela, who in my eyes was an old lady. I quickly made friends with the wrong crew in Miami as well. Within three weeks of being in Miami, I was starting to fall back into the same pattern that I had in Newark.

"Abuela knew some of the kids I was hanging out with and knew their grandmothers. What I didn't know was that all the grandmothers were unhappy with the choices their grandsons were making. One day, a group of six grandmothers, led by Rosa, sat all of us tough teenage boys down and conducted an intervention. The eight of us in the room were crying by the end of the intervention and promised to make better choices. Six months later, when my cousin Lester was sent to Miami to be set on the straight and narrow, Abuela accepted him with open arms, guiding him the same way she did me.

"Abuela never judged us, never questioned our love for our family or for her. Instead, she became our confidant, the person we could go to and tell all our problems to. Abuela knew things about my life that I'm sure she really didn't want to know, but anytime I needed advice, it was Abuela Rosa that I turned to. When Lester and I decided to join the Army, we discussed our options with Abuela. If she didn't give us her blessing, we never would have joined. Even though Lester and I lived with Abuela for almost five years, she was equally as close to her other grandchildren. She taught all of us the value of working hard, being kind, and helping those who need it. She set our moral compass, instilling that it's better to do morally correct things, even if they aren't the popular decision.

"The one thing I will miss the most about Abuela is hearing her say that she's proud of me. From the moment I turned eighteen, I have lived my life in a manner that I hoped would make Abuela Rosa proud of, a life that she could happily brag about to her friends. I wanted her acceptance, and I wanted to honor everything she has done for me, a lost fourteen-year-old boy who thought he was tough. So, Abuela Rosa, I hope that you will continue to be proud of me and all your grandchildren and great-grandchildren because we are proud to call you our Abuela. Te quiero, Abuela Rosa."

I finish my eulogy and walk off the altar. I bow at the crucifix once more returning to my seat next to Stephanie. I see the tears in her eyes, and in the eyes of my sisters, cousins, and parents. I take a deep breath, pushing my emotions down, as I know both Javier and Lester are doing as well. I take Babe's hand, allowing her to center me. I place a kiss on her hand, feeling at ease instantly. Father Balderas finishes the funeral mass. Javier, Lester, Geraldo, Christopher, Carmen's boyfriend Matthew, and I are the pallbearers for Abuela. We each lineup, with Lester and I leading each side, to bring her out of the church. Isabella volunteered to stay with Stephanie, helping her if she needed it, but I knew she'd be fine, that is until she reached the stairs at the main entrance. Even though I told her to take the elevator, she was wary of being that far away from me. So, as soon as we got Abuela into the hearse, I was going back to help Stephanie down.

We just finished placing Abuela Rosa in the hearse when I turned to see where Stephanie was, surprised to see her at the bottom of the steps. Unbeknownst to me, Tank, Bobby, Hector, Cal, Hal, and Junior all came to the funeral to pay their respects. When they saw Stephanie stranded at the top of the stairs, they carried her and her wheelchair down. I was grateful for their help and thankful that they didn't realize that I wasn't aware of my surroundings. I went over to Steph, walking next to her as we made our way to the first limo. After my family got in, I helped Stephanie in before stowing her wheelchair. I then got in next to her right after I shook the hands of my men. The trip to the cemetery was uneventful, with small talk reigning about who was wearing what and who came and didn't come to the wake and funeral. The cemetery where Abuela was being laid to rest was beautiful, but not conducive to a wheelchair. I got Stephanie's crutches, standing beside her as we made our way to the gravesite.

Once there, I discovered that only three chairs were placed at the gravesite, one for my father, my mother, and Tia Marisol. When my father saw, he immediately told Stephanie to sit in his seat. She declined, telling him it wasn't right, and that I would help her to stand for the short graveside ceremony. Considering it was a mere thirty-five degrees outside, I hope the service is short for all our sakes. I stood behind Stephanie, wrapping my arms around her waist. I hoped to give her some of my warmth, though her pregnancy is keeping her a little warmer than normal, and so she can lean on me. The priest said the prayers quickly, and soon enough, everyone is leaving their rose on the coffin. I start the trek back to the limo with Steph, but I see her struggling on the semi-frozen earth. I motion to Lester, giving him Steph's crutches as I lift her in my arm, carrying her the rest of the way. She sighs, "Thanks, Carlos, but I could have managed."

"I know that Babe, but there is no reason for you to struggle. The last thing that I want is for you to fall." I place a kiss on her forehead as I continue to walk. Once everyone gets back to the limo, we all once again file in. I place Stephanie inside, then climb in next to her. The rest of the day progresses in a blur. When we arrive home to the penthouse at 2200 hours, we are both emotionally and physically exhausted, falling asleep within minutes of our heads hitting the pillow.

* * *

On the Monday after New Year's, my family meets with Abuela Rosa's attorney for the reading of her Will in one of my conference rooms at Rangeman. I requested the meeting take place there for Stephanie's sake. She was getting to the point in her pregnancy that too much pushing of her wheelchair or using of her crutches was making her exhausted quickly. In my building, Stephanie can use her electronic wheelchair, which is more comfortable and easier for her to maneuver around. At 1100, we are all assembled in the room, only waiting on Abuela's attorney, who is none other than Dickie Orr. Orr was slated to be a District Attorney, and possibly have a career in politics, but his penchant for having illicit affairs while married to Connie Rizzoli, led him to be relegated to practicing law in a moderate firm, without much pomp and circumstance.

"Ranger, Mr. Orr is here," Hal announced before allowing Orr into the conference room. He took the seat at the head of the table where we left the spot open. Sitting immediately to his right was my father, followed by my mother, then Tia Marisol. Us grandchildren were then seated around the table in chronological order, starting with me and ending with Mariela. Spouses and fiancés were allowed, as Abuela made provisions for each of us.

After going through the legalities of reading the Will, Mr. Orr began to explain what Abuela bequeathed to each person. "To her son, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, Jr., she is leaving her home in Miami. To her daughter, Marisol Manoso Santos, she is leaving her home in Newark. To her daughter-in-law, Maria Manoso, she is leaving her art collection." My grandmother loved art, and she had several important pieces. My mother is the only person in the family who appreciated art the way she did, so it is not surprising that she left her the artwork.

"To my grandchildren, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, III; Lester Santos, Celia Manoso Cruz, Rosa Manoso Williams, Carmen Santos, Javier Manoso, Isabella Manoso, and Mariela Manoso, I bequeath each of them five percent share in Rosa's, the family restaurant. To my grandchildren-in-law, Geraldo Cruz and Christopher Williams, I bequeath them a two and a half percent share of Rosa's. My final five percent share will go to Ella and Luis Guzman, who are like children to me. Stephanie Plum, who is betrothed to Ricardo Carlos, I leave my diamond and sapphire wedding necklace for her to wear as her something old. To Anita Fernandez, who is betrothed to Javier, I leave my wedding tiara. My sapphire and diamond wedding earrings are to go to Isabella Manoso, while my engagement ring will go to Mariela, who always admired it the most."

Dickie paused as tissues were passed around the table. "To my great-grandchildren, Rodolfo Cruz, Jorge Cruz, Alyssa Cruz, Carlie Williams, Christina Williams, Julie Martine, and to Ricardo Carlos and Stephanie's unborn child, I leave each $10,000 in a trust for them to use for their college education or in the purchase of a home. Ricardo Carlos Manoso, III will be the executor for the trust for each great-grandchild."

Stephanie is surprised that both she and the child she is carrying is remembered in Abuela's Will, and I am a little surprised as well. However, I know that Abuela Rosa loved Stephanie, even though she only knew her a few months.

"The rest of the Will states where specific pieces of furniture, jewelry, or other items are to go, and for that, I can give you each the list. The important items were the things I just went over. The leftover funds from Mrs. Manoso's bank accounts is to be put into Rosa's, to help offset the costs of the planned renovations and to keep the restaurant open. I understand that Carmen Sanchez is running Rosa's, so the money will be placed in the business account for Carmen to use at her discretion.

"Carlos, Abuela Rosa gave you money to help you start Rangeman. When you paid her back, she placed that money in a separate account. She is giving that money back to you. She never wanted you to pay her back, as the money she gave you she felt was necessary for you to become the man you were meant to be. I have already deposited that money into your business account. The balance of that account is here. That money was deposited the day after Mrs. Manoso's death."

Orr handed me a slip of paper with the deposit amount listed and then the balance on my account. I looked at the balance, and it didn't make sense in my mind. When we reviewed the accounting at the end of our fiscal year last July, there was more money in there then what is currently showing. I know that the company hasn't been losing money but making money. That could only mean that there is an accounting error, or someone is skimming the books.

We all say goodbye to Orr, and Hal escorts him out of the building. A few minutes later, Ella is bringing food into the conference room so everyone can have lunch together before leaving. We invite Ella to join us, enjoying each other's company while remembering my Abuela Rosa.

After my family leaves, Lester, Stephanie, and I return to the fifth floor. I call Lester, Tank, and Bobby into my office. Stephanie starts to leave, but I ask her to stay. Once everyone arrives, I share what I discovered.

"Abuela Rosa gave me back the money that I borrowed from her, and subsequently paid back, to start up Rangeman. Her attorney, Dickie Orr, gave me a deposit slip showing the credit into the business account and the current balance. That balance is lower than it was back in July. I'm not sure what's going on, but somewhere along the line, someone decided to help themselves to our money. I don't trust our current accountants, considering any of them informed us of the questionable withdrawals, so I'm going to hire another firm to conduct an audit. We will find who has our money, and we will get it back. Do any of you have any ideas on where the money could be?"

I watch as Tank shifts in his seat, looking uneasy, "Rangeman, have you looked at the AmEx statement recently?"

"No. Brian in the accounting department pays that bill."

"I know that when Anastasia was planning the wedding, she charged everything to that AmEx. The cost of your wedding that never happened was $60,000. She went top of the line for everything, paying for every extra upgrade that was available. I think that she disappeared too easily after the breakup. Do you think she could have set something up to take the money?" Tank asks.

"I never gave her access to the account. She was never in the penthouse, and she never was left alone in my office. I don't know how she would have gotten the information."

"Ranger, didn't you use her laptop once to approve the timesheets remotely?" Lester questions.

"Yes, I think so, once. Shit. Ana could have set something up on her computer to capture the information as I entered it for the payroll."

"But wouldn't someone see that withdrawals were being made without an authorization?" Steph asks.

"Not if she set it up as a recurring transfer. Accounting wouldn't question something that Ranger set up, which is what it would look like." Bobby counters.

"The accountant could also be working with the wicked witch," Lester added.

"Okay, then, any suggestions on who we could use for the audit?" I ask.

"We can use Michael Juniak, Uncle Joe's son. He is a partner in an accounting firm." Steph recommends.

"Perfect. I know we can trust Juniak's son to do right by us. Chief Juniak would ensure it." Tank states.

"Uncle Joe?" Lester asks.

"He is my father's best friend and my Godfather."

"Got it," Les responds.

"I'm going to have Hector looking into blocking any further recurring transfers from occurring. No money should be leaving that account unless a check is being written, or one of the people in this room makes a withdrawal in person. I will let accounting know the change in policy effective immediately. Lester, please contact Michael Juniak. I want the audit completed ASAP."

With that, the men leave the office. Stephanie remains behind. "What will you do if the culprit turns out to be Ana?"

"I will press charges against her. I didn't want to hurt her; I didn't mean to. In fact, up until the moment I said no, I was planning on marrying her. I'm glad I didn't because I am much happier with you, but I still felt bad for hurting her and embarrassing her. That is why I paid for all the bills from the wedding without questioning anything. I felt that it was the least I could do. I also paid for the hotel rooms for anyone from her side of the family who traveled here for the wedding. I would have paid for their airline tickets as well, but I wasn't able to with the new safety measures put into place since 9/11."

"I don't think she'll go away without a fight, Carlos."

"Neither do I, but it is a fight that she won't win. Stephanie, have you checked your account lately?"

"No."

"Did Joe have access to the account?"

"Well, it is the account I opened when I turned eighteen. I guess I did give Joe the account information when we married, because we each kept our separate savings accounts, but opened a joint checking account."

"Is that the account he cleaned out when he purchased the house in LA?"

"Yes, it is."

"Babe check your balance. I don't like the idea the Ana and Joe are together now. I wouldn't put it past either of them to take money from you as well."

Stephanie maneuvered herself around my desk as I moved my chair out of the way. I watched as she logged in to her bank account information. I see the four withdrawals that have taken place since December at the same time she did. All in all, Joe, or someone, took $39,996, four withdrawals of $9,999, just under the $10,000 amount that would draw attention.

"Damn it, I can't believe I was so stupid as to leave Joe with access to my bank account. I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're not, Babe. I let Ana have access without even knowing about it, but it all ends now." I tell Stephanie. I pick up my phone and dial Hector. "My office now."

Two minutes later, Hector enters my office. I tell Hector, "I need you to trace where the withdrawals and electronic transfers are going for these two accounts. I want you to gather as much information as possible so that when I bring charges against the perpetrator, I have an abundance of evidence."

"No problem. Give me the account numbers, and it will be done by the end of the day tomorrow."

I write my account number down, then Stephanie writes down hers. Hector takes the information from us before leaving to get to work. "Don't worry, we'll get all of our money back." Stephanie nods her head before leaving my office to go work on her searches from her desk.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Story Warning: Adult Language, Smut**

**Chapter 25: Stephanie**

When Carlos called Uncle Joe with his concerns and asked for Michael's direct number, Uncle Joe gave it to Carlos without hesitation. He wanted to find out if Joe was taking money from me. If so, he would make sure that he never worked in law enforcement ever again, anywhere. The closest he would get would be a rent-a-cop at the mall. Michael agreed to personally complete the audit and had it done within ten days. What we found out was disconcerting.

It seems that while Carlos and Anastasia were engaged, she started to make withdrawals out of his business account, first starting at a thousand a pop, then increasing it over time when no one questioned the withdrawal or stopped it from happing. All in all, she took close to $200,000, taking $5,000 at a time for about forty weeks. Carlos decided to let the last withdrawal happen, with a trap and trace in place, thanks to a contact Carlos has with the FBI. That withdrawal was happening today. Based on our investigation, we knew that Anastasia would go to her bank and withdraw the money from her account about two hours after the transfer. What she did with the money was unknown, but if she were smart, which she was, it would be placed in a dummy account that isn't linked to her, or she'd keep the cash on hand. We had Lester, Bobby, Tank, and Hector in position at the bank where she would be withdrawing the funds. The same pattern was occurring with the transfers Morelli was making as well.

Carlos read the Chief of Police and the bank manager, so they were both aware of what was going down today. There were a few FBI agents in place as well. As much as it hurt to know that I was responsible for Joe losing her job and career, I realized that it was, his own fault for committing the crime. We are sitting in the conference room, waiting for confirmation that the money is transferred out of the two accounts. We hear two pings, and Vince confirms that the money is transferred. We let the guys at the bank know to be aware. We are watching the security feed, waiting for both Morelli and Anastasia to arrive. We know that Joe is off work today and has been off on every day that a transfer occurred.

After waiting for an hour and a half, we see Morelli's Jeep Cherokee pull into the bank parking lot. We watch as he gets out of the car, then walks over to the passenger side to help Anastasia out of the SUV. I can't help but shake my head, because he never showed me that courtesy when we were dating or when we were married. Joe places his hand on Anastasia's back, and they walk into the bank together. We watch as they fill out the withdrawal slip before getting in line. Anastasia gets called to a teller first, then Joe does. They both complete their transactions at about the same time. We watch as Ana puts her money in her purse while Joe folds the bills, placing them in his pocket. They start to walk out of the bank, unaware that anyone is watching them.

When they get to Joe's vehicle, Lester and Tank step out from the shadows, ordering both Joe and Anastasia to put their hands on the car. Ana immediately complies, not seeing who was there, but Joe goes to fight. Before he can grab his gun from his back, Lester has it in his hands, with cuffs going around Joe's wrists.

"What is the meaning of this? Do you know who I am? I'm Officer Joseph Morelli with the Trenton Police Department. I will have you arrested and thrown in jail for this. You have no right putting your hands on me or my girlfriend. You are nothing but thugs."

"Officer Morelli, my name is Agent Mark Klein with the FBI. You and Anastasia Fiorentinos are under arrest for grand theft and wire fraud." Agent Klein continues with the arrest by reading both Joe and Anastasia their Miranda rights.

Lester pats down Joe, while Officer Robin Russell does the same to Anastasia. Lester takes out the money Joe just withdrew, plus the receipt. "This money belongs to Stephanie, not you. Didn't you do enough to her by abandoning her when she needed you the most? She lost her child, your child, and you couldn't be bothered to attempt to comfort her. She lost her limb, and you only cared about your career. Stephanie is lucky she had us to help her escape your abusive relationship."

Lester assisted Joe into the back of a squad car, and accidentally on purpose slammed his head on the door frame. Tank took care of bringing Anastasia to another squad car. "So, you little witch, you thought that you could steal money from Carlos because he decided he didn't want your stuck-up little ass. You thought that you deserved something from him when he paid for a wedding that never happened and allowed your friends and family to stay and eat at the hall, where they enjoyed plenty of liquor. He even paid for those dishes they broke. Now, you think that you can take from us, from what we worked hard to earn? Well, you're wrong. I hope you enjoy the next few years in prison because a pretty little slut like you will get a lot of action."

I watched Anastasia pale at what Tank said, and frankly, couldn't find it to be upset or angry. She made her bed, now she needs to lie in it. A few minutes later, TPD is leaving with Joe and Anastasia, where they will be turned over to FBI custody after they are booked. I feel relieved that this is over and hope that neither Joe nor Anastasia can hurt us any further.

XXXXXXXX

Today I have my 37-week doctor's appointment. Now that the baby is full-term, I have to see my OB weekly until his birth. I manage to roll out of bed, hop to the bathroom, and take care of mother nature. I take off the maternity nightgown that I'm wearing, as even Carlos' shirts are not big enough anymore so I can get in the shower. I hear Carlos moving around in the bedroom.

"Babe, where are you?"

"In the bathroom. I'm going to take a shower." I respond. We moved into our new home ten days ago. It's amazing how quickly you can have a house built when a candidate for Senate and current Chief of Police is pushing the permits through and an unlimited amount of money available to be spent. It is everything that we imagined when designing the house and more. The guesthouses will be ready in another month, but for now, Carlos and I can stay here on weekends. We decided we weren't fully moving in until the first guest house was finished, which will house our security team.

I heard the bathroom door open, and Carlos stepped into the bathroom. "Babe, do you need help?"

"No, I'm good." We had a fully handicap accessible shower, with seats and handrails, which allowed me to shower without assistance, though Carlos was always ready and willing to help me out. Those showers typically led to other activities and took nearly four times as long as two solo showers. Considering my appointment was in forty-five minutes, we didn't have the time to partake in such activities.

I quickly finished rinsing off the Nair I placed on my leg, getting rid of the hair that I couldn't reach to shave anymore. The good thing about my stump was that I could easily shave it. Once I was fully clean, I shut off the water. I opened the door, grabbing the towel that Carlos held out for me. I dried my upper body and my leg, then wrapped the towel around me before standing. We asked Ella to put some Velcro on the towels so I could get them to stay around me. She did better by putting in buttons, as the Velcro would get too much lint caught in the notches. When using the crutches, the towel would get loose, falling off my body and creating a safety hazard. Even though I was getting more comfortable with being naked around Carlos, I still didn't like walking in the nude if I didn't have to.

I moved into the dressing room, sitting on the bench in there to get dressed. I pull on my panties, modest bikini cut panties for my trip to the OB, a matching maternity bra, black tank top, black baby doll maternity blouse with a pair of black leggings. I put on my ballet flats, also in black, before standing once again. I found that it was easier to dress from a seated position. To assist, I had a valet set up next to the bench, where I could lay out my clothes to wear. When Carlos was home, it wasn't as much of an issue because he would help me, but I needed to be able to do things without him. When he is working, I needed a way to be able to change without trying to carry everything while using my crutches. I could use the wheelchair, but I couldn't get dressed in it. This way, I would place a few outfits out with coordinating undergarments, so I could have my independence.

Carlos came into the room, pushing my wheelchair in front of him. "Babe, I'd prefer it if you would use the wheelchair for the rest of the day. You didn't look so steady on the crutches."

"You're right, I just find them easier to use around the bathroom and getting dressed. Plus, I hate sitting on the wheelchair without clothes on."

"Babe," was all he said. I knew that Babe meant he was amused. I sat myself down in the wheelchair, handing my crutches to Carlos. "I'll put them back in the bathroom."

I have crutches all over the house. I never know when I'm going to abandon the wheelchair in favor of standing, so I leave them in a few strategic locations, like the bathrooms, kitchen, office, den, and gym. I start to move the wheelchair out of the room, heading to our elevator. By the time I'm at the elevator, Carlos is once again standing beside me. We get on the elevator, taking it down to the first floor. I stop in the kitchen, taking the smoothie that Carlos made for me. I'll have my proper breakfast when we get to Haywood. I grab my purse, stowing it in the pouch on my right side. I place one gun behind my back, make sure my knife is sheathed where it belongs under the right armrest, and check that the gun at my left armrest is fully loaded. When all my weapons are checked and returned to their proper locations, we head to the garage. I use the ramp in our special van to get into the SUV. I move my chair to the front, locking it in place when Carlos enters on his side. We only use this vehicle when I want to go somewhere with my motorized wheelchair; otherwise, we use the Cayenne or the Turbo. Carlos has ordered a second electronic wheelchair, with my custom modifications, of course, for the house. Once we get that chair, we probably will never use this van.

Carlos and I discussed getting a special car with hand controls that I could drive, but I decided against it. If I am always going to have someone with me, then I don't have a need to drive. Besides, once I get my prosthetic, I'll be able to drive again, as long as my car has a left foot operated gas pedal. I haven't gone anywhere solo. The drive to the doctor's office is made in silence, both of us lost in our thoughts. When we are about halfway there, I get a sharp pain in my side. I rub my side, and it goes away after about a minute. I'm fine the rest of the way there, but while we are waiting for the elevator in the building, I feel the pain again. It's intense.

I also suddenly have the urge to pee, and I'm not sure I will make it to the bathroom in the doctor's office. Fortunately, the elevator arrives, and I quickly move in with Carlos. We exit the elevator, heading to the doctor's office. Carlos opens the door for me so I can enter. I give the receptionist my name and inform her that I need the restroom. She gives me a cup for a urine sample before letting me in the back. Carlos follows, knowing that I'll need help since I didn't bring my crutches. I just manage to get my pants down and sit on the toilet when I feel a gush of fluid, which is not a lot of urine, but other stuff.

"Shit. I think my water broke." I say to Carlos. I grab some toilet paper, wiping myself as clean and dry as possible. Carlos helps me stand as I pull up my pants, glancing in the bowl. I quickly wash my hands and dry them.

"I think you're right, Babe." He helps me back into my wheelchair, and we see the nurse, Lydia, waiting for my urine sample.

"Everything okay, Stephanie. Do you have your sample?"

"No, Lydia. I think my water just broke when I used the restroom."

"Oh, let's get you in a room immediately. Dr. Allen is running a few minutes behind, but you are now our priority. Take off your pants and lie down. She'll be in here in a couple of minutes. Here is a blanket."

Lydia hands me the paper "blanket," which I drape over my legs and lower body. Just as I settle down, I feel another, more intense pain. "Shit, I think I'm having contractions."

Carlos holds my hand while I see him timing the contraction using the app he downloaded. As the contraction eased, Dr. Allen came scurrying into the room with Lydia hot on her heels.

"Good morning, Mrs. Manoso. Lydia informed me your water has broken. That's good. That means that your son is ready to make his debut. Have you been having any contractions?"

"I think so. I felt two before getting here, and since my water broke, I had another one, that was more intense than the first two." I immediately tense as I feel another one hit me.

"Babe, your last contraction one was only four minutes ago."

"Stephanie, I'm going to do an internal exam to see if you are dilated, and if so, how much. The results of the exam will let me know if I need to call an ambulance to take you to the hospital, or if your husband can drive you there. Either way, you're going to be a mommy sooner rather than later."

She puts on her gloves, as Lydia finishes setting up the fetal monitor on my abdomen. She is now checking my blood pressure. Dr. Allen places her hand inside me, feels around, then removes her hand. "You are about four centimeters right now. Mr. Manoso, you can drive her to the hospital. If you don't mind, I'd like to ride with you. It will get Stephanie into the pre-birthing room faster. Once you get to the hospital, you will go into a pre-birthing room. There, the nurses will set you up with an IV, hook you back up to the fetal monitor, and perform a sonogram to see your son's positioning, making sure he's head down. You will also get a couple of injections to help the birthing process. You can get an epidural at this point, but your window is closing fast. The anesthesiologist will be contacted to administer one if you so choose. When you are ten centimeters dilated, you will be moved to the birthing room. You will stay there until you give birth. Once your son is born, and you are both cleaned up, you will be moved to a room in the maternity ward. Do you have any questions?"

"No," I respond. Lydia quickly takes off the fetal monitor and helps me get dressed. Carlos places me back in the wheelchair, wheeling me out of the office as another contraction hits. We get back to the van, and I find Bobby and Lester waiting with the Cayenne. I glance at Carlos.

"Lester will drive the van with your chair back to Rangeman. I'll get you in faster carrying you, and I think you'll be more comfortable in the back seat." Carlos helps me into the back seat, and Dr. Allen comes running out, sitting next to me in the back. Bobby sits in the passenger seat, and suddenly, I see Cal. He talks to Carlos briefly before Carlos sits on my other side in the back. Lester climbs into the driver's seat. Bobby and Dr. Allen are talking about medical information, and Carlos is still timing the contractions, which are about three minutes apart now. He rubs my back during the spasm, helping to ease the pain. We make it to St. Francis in record time. Once there, Carlos carried me into the hospital with Dr. Allen leading the way and Bobby right behind us. Bobby hands the registration desk my completed forms, and we are escorted to the labor and delivery ward.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Story Warning: Adult Language, Smut**

**Chapter 26: Ranger**

I bring Stephanie into the pre-birthing room, laying her down on the bed. It is not a typical hospital bed, but more of a cross between a hospital bed and the examination chair at her OB's office. Once we are in there, the nurses start to poke and prod Stephanie, hooking her up to a machine to take her blood pressure regularly, the fetal monitor, pulse ox monitor on her finger, and setting up the IV. I'm still timing her contractions, and they are getting closer together. The sonogram technician enters with the sonogram machine, getting ready to see where our son is positioned.

"Good morning, Mrs. Manoso, my name is Grace. I'm going to see where your munchkin is and what his position is right now. If he is head down, you will be all set for a vaginal delivery. If he is breech, then you will have a c-section. Do you know where he is?"

"No, I'm not sure," Steph answers as another contraction hits her.

"Babe, you're doing great," I tell her.

"Okay, the gel will feel a little cold," Grace said before placing the gel on her belly, "let me see. Okay, I found him, and he's head down. He is also very close to the birth canal. Dr. Allen, it looks like she is almost fully dilated from what I can gather. The umbilical cord is in a good position. I expect that he should be delivered fairly easily."

"Thank you, Grace. Now, Stephanie, I'm going to perform another internal exam, to see how much you are now dilated. Based on the frequency of your contractions, though, I think you are almost ready to start pushing." Dr. Allen settles herself between my legs, with my left foot in the stirrup. I feel her pushing inside me. When she pulls her hand out, she says, "Okay, Steph, it's time to go into the delivery room. You are ten centimeters, and I was able to feel your son's head. There is no pushing until we get you in the delivery room. Your son wants out."

I can see the fear in Stephanie's eyes. I know that she is scared now, and I don't blame her. I couldn't imagine trying to push a human out of my body. The staff comes in, helping her into a wheelchair to bring her to the delivery room.

"Mr. Manoso, if you follow me, I'll take you to the delivery room in a moment. I just want to discuss some of the protocols with you first."

I followed the nurse, named Monique, to a little sitting area. We both sat down facing each other.

"Mr. Manoso, Stephanie's delivery will be a little more complicated than most. Since she is missing a leg, it will be difficult for her to keep her stump where it needs to be. Usually having the patient's feet in the stirrups keeps their legs adequately spread. We may need for you to hold her leg to keep it open. If you can't hold it, or if she needs you elsewhere, we may have to use a restraint on the stump. I wanted to warn you ahead of time, so you don't panic or get concerned in the delivery room. It will be especially important if the doctor needs to use forceps, or if she will need a cesarean. The restraints won't harm her, and once the birthing and cleanup are completed, then the restraint will be removed. We don't like to use them, but if we need to, we will."

I sigh. I know Steph will panic if they use the restraint. "I understand. Thank you for explaining everything to me ahead of time. I will do my best to keep her leg in position. I know that the restraint will stress Stephanie out too much."

"Thank you. I'm sorry, no one told you sooner. I hate to have my mother's stressed. Giving birth is stressful enough."

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle my wife." Even though we're not technically married, there is no need to let the nurse know. With that, we got up and walked into the delivery room.

"Okay, Stephanie, you are going to start pushing with the next contraction. When you push, I want you to use the muscles that you would when you have a bowel movement. Those are the muscles that are going to move your son through the birth canal. He is ready to meet his parents, so I don't think this will take too long." Dr. Allen told Stephanie.

"Steph, push, holding your breath to the count of ten, then release." I watched as she pushed, holding her leg in position and counting with her. "Good job, Steph. Now relax until the next contraction."

This process repeated itself about ten times before the doctor got more excited. "Steph, I see your son's head. About two or three more pushes and you'll be done. Come on, Steph, give me a good one."

Stephanie is pushing with all her might, and she lets out a cry of agony and frustration. I kiss my Babe on her forehead. "Almost there, Babe. I'm so proud of you."

"Alright Steph, another big push. Great job! His head is out. The next push should be it." When the next contraction hit, Stephanie pushed once again, and our son was born.

"Congratulations, you have a baby boy. A very handsome and big baby boy I might add." Dr. Allen said as she handed our son over to one of the nurses to clean up and check out. I heard him start crying and was never so happy to hear a cry because I knew he was okay.

"I'm so proud of you, Babe. You did great. I love you, Stephanie," I told her.

"I love you too, Carlos," she replied.

"Now, Stephanie, you need to give me another couple of pushes to deliver the placenta. Once you do that, you'll be done. This isn't as difficult. I know you're tired, but you did so well." Stephanie did as she was told, and Dr. Allen finished cleaning her up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manoso, here is your son. He is 8 pounds, 13 ounces, and 21 inches long. He was born at 10:12 a.m." Monique said as she handed our son to Stephanie, wrapped in one of the hospital's blanket. Stephanie took him in her arms, looking down at him in awe. I could see her love for him in her eyes and her smile.

"It seems your son is a little hungry, which isn't all that common in a newborn. Would you like to try nursing him? You aren't producing milk yet, but the sucking action will soothe him so he can get the sleep he needs right now."

"Sure. What do I need to do?"

Monique helped to place the baby where he needs to be and brought his face near Stephanie's breast. As if he sensed a meal was close by, he opened his mouth and latched on. I heard him sucking at his mother's breast, and I couldn't help the reaction that I was having below the belt. It was a damn, sexy sight.

"Steph, you're a natural. You're doing great. Do you have a name yet for this big boy?"

"Yes, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, IV." Stephanie replied.

"Babe are you sure?"

"Yes, Carlos, I'm sure. Little Ricky here deserves to be named after his father."

"Great. I'll get the paperwork to you for Ricky's birth certificate. We will be moving you to your private room in maternity in about an hour. Relax for now. Once you get upstairs, you can start having visitors. Congratulations." Monique said before she left us alone.

"Carlos, you have to call your parents, my father, and Rangeman. You need to tell them that Ricky is here."

"Babe, Tank already called my parents and your father. I'm sure they are in the waiting room right now, along with half the guys from Rangeman. Once you are settled in your room, I'll go out and inform everyone of Ricky's arrival. Just relax and sleep. You worked hard to deliver Ricky." I told my beautiful fiancé as I kissed her. Ricky had stopped nursing a few minutes before and was already asleep. I rubbed Steph's arm, and she too fell asleep.

An hour later, after we were in her room and Steph had a chance to freshen up a bit, I went out to share the news with our family and friends. When I walked into the waiting room, everyone rushed over to me. I help my hand up so they would be quiet.

"Our son, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, IV, was born at 10:12 a.m. He is 8 lbs., 13 oz. and 21 inches long. Both Mom and Ricky are doing great."

My mother came over to me and hugged me, followed by my father. "Abuela Rosa would've been so happy to know that you named your son after you."

"I know, Papa, but it was all Stephanie's idea."

"When can we go to meet our _nieto_?" Mama asked.

"Now, but only for a short time. Stephanie is tired, and I want to limit her visitors for today. Tomorrow, more people can come. Mama, Papa, Frank, and Lester, you can come back. Everyone else, I'll show you a picture. You can meet baby Rangeman tomorrow."

Everyone reluctantly left, except for Bobby, Tank, Cal, and Hal, who were ready to be guards for my wife and child. I asked Cal and Hal to wait in the waiting room because I wasn't sure that the baby was going to the nursery or not. If Ricky were with Stephanie, only two guards would be necessary. To be honest, if I were with Steph, we wouldn't need more than two. One for Ricky, and one for us. Then again, my men love Steph, so I shouldn't deny them the chance to help her out and watch over them.

Once we made it to Steph's room, everyone walked in. My mom immediately went over to Steph, kissing her forehead.

"How are you feeling, mi hija? Was the delivery difficult?"

"No, Mama, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. During the birth, I thought it was the worst thing I ever experienced, but once I held Ricky for the first time, none of that mattered anymore."

"No, it doesn't. If it did, no one would ever have a second child. Have you decided if you were going to try to nurse Ricky?"

"I think I'll try it, but I'm not sure if I'm going to nurse exclusively. I know that I want to go back to work, and it would be difficult to have to schedule meetings around feeding times. If I did both, I'd have a little more flexibility. Also, with my hope to get a prosthetic, I'm not sure if I would be able to be available whenever he needs to eat. I know I'll need a lot of PT."

"Choose what you are most comfortable with. I nursed Carlos and Celia exclusively, but I gave up once Rosa came. With two other children running around, I just couldn't sit and nurse her as I needed to. Carlos was a handful, always getting in trouble. Celia wasn't much better. If they were out of my sight for more than five minutes, I was in trouble. I could barely pee without having one of them get in trouble or make a mess."

"I just want to be a good mom."

"Nursing your child doesn't make you a better mom than someone who gives their baby formula. What counts is that you provide your child with love and support. Letting your son know that you love him is more important than whether or not he ate breast milk or formula."

Frank went over to Stephanie next, after finally pulling his eyes away from Ricky. "Congratulations, Stephanie. You look so beautiful. You did a good job. Ricky is perfect. I'm so happy to finally have a grandson." He leaned over, kissing his daughter on the cheek. "Now, Carlos, I want you to make sure that my son is a macho boy. None of these newfangled ideas that it's okay for him to play with dolls. The only "dolls" better be GI Joes that he is planning missions to thwart some enemies. I want him in sports, preferably baseball and football, but I guess hockey or soccer will be okay as well. He needs to learn how to fish. I know with you has his father, shooting a gun will be mandatory, along with fighting skills. But, most importantly, he better know how to properly treat a girl. There will be no disrespecting of the girls."

"Yes, sir. I agree with you."

"Good. Now, Pumpkin, I'm going to go. Get some rest. If you need me, give me a call." Frank once again kissed Stephanie, this time on her forehead, then he shook my hand and gave me a one-armed hug. "Thank you for finally giving me a grandson."

"You're welcome."

"Stephanie, mi hija, you did a great job. Ricky is perfect. Thank you for giving him the family name. It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Papa. It's the least I could do. You and your family, especially Carlos, have accepted me and supported me this past year more than I ever thought it was possible. It is my honor to give my son your name."

Once my mother finished talking with Steph, she took her grandson in her arms. She was talking to him in Spanish, and he was staring at her intently. After about an hour of small talk and gushing over baby Ricky, my parents and Lester left. Lester said he was taking the next shift, so he'd be back in a while. He promised to bring us some Ella food. We thanked him before he left.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: A reviewer wrote that Frank warning Ranger to treat Stephanie right seemed out of character because he allowed her to marry Joe after everything that happened in their past. I decided to give Frank Plum a chance to tell his side of the story. I think that when you read this, it will make some more sense.**

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Story Warning: Adult Language, Smut**

**Chapter 27: Frank Plum**

In a couple of hours, I'll be giving my baby girl away to the man that she belongs with, to a man that I know will love, honor, and cherish her. After today, I know that if I were to die, my baby girl is in good hands. Carlos is nothing like the piece of shit Joe Morelli that she married the first time. He is nothing like that fool Dickie Orr. I knew from the start that both of those men were no good, that they would never make my pumpkin happy, but I allowed myself to be brow-beaten by my wife, and let Stephanie spend three years married to that jackass Morelli after allowing Dickie to court her.

To most people looking in from the outside, I look like a man who ignored his family, who allowed his wife to control him and his daughters, who allowed a boy to abuse his little girl. That is not the man that I was. Yes, I was more complacent than I'd like to admit, but I did a lot of work behind the scenes to attempt to assure that my little girl was happy and taken care of.

I met Ellen two days after I returned from Vietnam. She only had one boyfriend, Anthony Morelli. They were high school sweethearts. When he was drafted, they broke up. Ellen tried to write to Anthony a few times, but he never responded, until she got a letter eight months into his deployment that basically told her to fuck off. Two months after that letter, I returned to Trenton. I lived on the outskirts of the Burg and knew many families from there. I was visiting my Zia Nicolina, who lived next door to the Mazurs. She had a barbeque in her yard to welcome me home. Zia invited the Mazurs over because they were good friends. Ellen and I hit it off right away, and we started to date. On the night that I proposed to her, Anthony Morelli returned to Trenton, planning on rekindling his relationship with Ellen. When he saw us together in Rossini's, he was angry and hurt. That night, he went to a bar, meeting Angie Pellegrini, who he subsequently got pregnant and married.

We married eight months after we became engaged. Ellen gave birth to Valerie eleven months later. I continued in the Army completing black op missions as a member of the Special Forces. I was a Ranger and a damn good one at that. When Ellen told me, she was pregnant a second time, I was ecstatic. Now, I'll be honest, I did want a little boy, and so did Ellen, but when Stephanie was born, I fell in love. She was so different from her sister, right from the start. While Valerie was the perfect baby, quiet, serene, and frankly, boring, Stephanie was full of life. She hated being alone in her room, always wanting to be in the middle of the action. She was happiest in her highchair in the kitchen or the playpen in the living room. Ellen hated it. I realized that Stephanie was too challenging for Ellen, so I quit my work with the Army, choosing a career with the Postal Service instead. I don't regret it, because my Stephanie was perfect in my eyes.

I always say that Ellen was blessed to have met me and avoided being married to Morelli. A few years after his first son, Anthony, was born, the rumors started that he was hurting his wife. But then, Angie had Joseph, followed by her daughter Catherine. All seemed to be better in the Morelli household until Joe started school. Then, Angie started to become clumsy, often "falling" down and breaking bones. We all knew that Anthony Sr. was beating Angie, but there was nothing we could do about it. Angie refused to press charges, and life went on.

When my Pumpkin was six, she was molested by Joseph Morelli. He touched her in a manner that no six-year-old should be touched. I was livid when I found out. I marched over to the Morelli house, confronting Angie about her son. She blamed Stephanie for asking Joe to touch her and said she was a slut. How the fuck can a six-year-old be a slut? I left, returning to talk to Anthony when I heard him hitting Angie. I called the cops, an anonymous call, but no good came of that call. Instead, Ellen was embarrassed that I shamed poor Anthony Morelli and punished our daughter. Though she withheld dessert form Stephanie for two months, I would sneak her dessert every evening.

Then, when Stephanie was sixteen, that asshole sweet-talked his way into her pants. Then that son of a bitch Joe Morelli wrote disgusting poems about my Pumpkin in the men's rooms all over Trenton. Anthony Morelli had died six years prior, so I once again went to confront Joe, as he was a man at the time, only to discover that he enlisted in the Navy and left for basic training that morning. When Stephanie broke his leg with my Buick a few years later, I couldn't have been prouder of her. Of course, Ellen was beside herself, worrying about what the neighbors would think. Huh.

During Stephanie's senior year of college, Ellen set her up with Richard "Dickie" Orr, an up-and-coming lawyer who is five years Stephanie's senior. Stephanie seemed to like him well enough, but I knew he wasn't right for her. He was a jerk, and from my connections, I knew he was a cheater. So, with the help of some of my friends, I set it up so that Stephanie would catch Dickie in a compromising position, screwing her roommate who she hated. That was reason enough for her to break off the relationship, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

That relief was short-lived, though. About six months after Steph's graduation, Ellen set Stephanie up with none other than Joseph Morelli. I nearly shit a brick, but unfortunately, it seemed that Joe had matured since he left Trenton as a cocky, arrogant eighteen-year-old. He just entered the Police Academy and was doing well. Joe Juniak, my best friend, told me that Joe had the makings of a good cop. He wasn't seen playing around, nor was he drinking. By all accounts, he was spared the Morelli curse.

However, I know the reputation of those Morelli men, and I always kept a close eye on Joe. I let Joe know early on that I'd be watching him. When they first married, I would show up places where he was, keeping my eye on him to keep him honest. It worked. For three years, he remained faithful to my Pumpkin. I didn't see or hear of him in bars, visiting with the ladies, or doing other questionable activities. He toed the line, at least until he was assigned to be the liaison between the Grizoli Family and TPD. Terry Gilman returned to Trenton about two months later, and rumor had it that she and Joe spend some time together, between the sheets. I questioned my sources, but the rumor couldn't be substantiated. I wouldn't allow Steph to stay with a cheater. Joe, sleeping around could cause my little girl to get sick, and I wouldn't want that. Then, a month later, he was sent to Jersey City, working with the FBI.

Now, the women of the Burg think that they own the gossip, that they are the only ones who know what is going on around the Burg, but they are sadly delusional. Us men truly know everything that is going on, but we are much more subtle about how we share that information. Our intel is spread on a need to know basis, not trying to make ourselves seem better than the next guy. That's what our women do. Ellen and Val were very much alike in that way. So was Edna to a certain extent. Though Edna would attempt to squash any rumors regarding Steph, she was quick to share things she felt were 'newsworthy' in her eyes. I'm glad my Pumpkin realized that and cut ties with her. She would do nothing but share the parts of Steph's life that I'm sure she would want to keep private.

I have a great group of friends, men from the Burg from all generations. We look out for each other's wives, daughters, sisters, and mothers. We make sure no man disrespects them. We have little tolerance for cheaters. From the conversations that I listened to between Stephanie and my wife, I knew that even though Joe inherited his home, they were struggling. I know the starting salary for a police officer isn't great. I also knew that Joe was gunning for his detective shield. He took the test and passed it with flying colors. However, the Chief, my best friend Joe Juniak, was concerned about his temper. Morelli is hot-headed, and that often got him in trouble. When I told Juniak how promoting Morelli would help his Goddaughter, he agreed to give Morelli his promotion. That was because he loved Stephanie, not because he respected Morelli.

Juniak found out fairly early on that Morelli slept with his partner while undercover. Juniak was livid, ready to fire Morelli on the spot. However, the FBI liked his familiarity with the mob. They saw how easily he fit into that scene. They envisioned using Morelli to infiltrate Families all over the country to bring down the crime syndicates. I was against him getting the position with the FBI at first because I knew it would take him away from Trenton. I didn't want to lose my baby girl. Juniak assured me that the FBI was putting Joe in their Philadelphia Field Office. Once I heard that I felt better with the move. Philly was close enough that even if they did move, I could still keep an eye on Joe.

Then, the accident occurred. I thought for sure that Steph would be stuck with Morelli forever. I expected Joe to do the right thing, sticking by his wife. However, as the days went by with no contact from Morelli, I started to get worried. I was afraid that Joe would somehow use this change in circumstance to somehow control Stephanie, to make her into a woman that she didn't want to be. What did surprise me, though, was the attention that Steph was getting from the men she worked with. From the moment she was injured, she had a steady stream of men in black visiting her, inquiring about her status. They prayed for her recovery, and to give her the strength to overcome her obstacles. Her boss, Ranger, was with her whenever we weren't there. I know that he slept in the hospital every night that she was comatose.

One night, I couldn't sleep. Juniak had informed me that evening that Joe was well aware of Stephanie's condition, that he was able to return to Trenton at any time, but that he refused to because then he'd be away from his partner. Juniak informed me that he was fucking that woman while my daughter, his wife, was in a fucking coma. So, instead of staring at the four walls of the living room all night, I drove to the hospital. I saw Stephanie's guards, Lester, and Cal, standing outside her door. Lester told me that Ranger was with Stephanie. I quietly entered the room, unbeknownst to Ranger, observing him holding Stephanie's hand, asking her to wake up, to open her eyes. He kept saying how he wanted to see her beautiful blue eyes. He also told her that he would be there for her, that he would help her overcome everything. Then, I heard him say that he needed his best friend. I snuck out of the room, deciding it was time to learn more about the man who was keeping vigil over my daughter.

Lester was more than happy to spill the beans. He and I developed a quick friendship, both wanting what was best for both Ranger and Stephanie. Lester knew that Stephanie was attracted to Ranger, and he knew Ranger was attracted to Steph. But the ring on Steph's finger kept Ranger from acting. Until it didn't. Lester also told me about Ranger's fiancé, the "ice queen" Anastasia. From everything Les told me, I concluded that Ranger really wasn't in love with her. When the moment finally presented itself, I confronted Ranger, calling him out on his feelings. He was surprised I could read him. Now, if I didn't spy on him that one night, I never would have known. He was the best blank face I ever encountered, even better than mine.

The next morning, I contacted my SIC when I was running ops, who is a three-star General. I asked him what he knew about Ricardo Carlos "Ranger" Manoso. What I heard made me proud. As it turns out, the General is Ranger's handler. He informed me that Ranger is an honorable, compassionate, and loyal man. Ranger is the General's number one, go-to leader. He has a perfect record of success on missions he leads. From what he earns as a contract worker, he is a multi-millionaire. The General also told me what he knew about Ranger's men, many of which are also mercenaries. I liked what I heard. Ranger reminded me of myself. I knew then that if my daughter were to choose Ranger or any of those men in black, that I would be fine with the union.

When I was told that Joe decided to visit with Terry Gilman before seeing his hospitalize wife, I saw red. Once Joe abandoned Steph, I knew it wouldn't be long before Stephanie and Ranger would get together. What I wasn't expecting was Ranger to knock up my Pumpkin. Now, at first, I was livid. How dare that man disrespect my daughter. But then I discovered how he finally left the ice queen and was going to do right by daughter. I couldn't hold the grudge too long, but I did make sure that Ranger knew that I expected him to marry my daughter, to make an honest woman out of her and to give their child a loving home. He assured me that he would support Stephanie and the child. He also told me that he intended on dating my daughter and if all went according to plan, to marry her someday. I know that neither one of them were in any position to jump into another relationship feet first. Stephanie wasn't even divorced yet, and Ranger had just jilted his fiancé.

I was thrilled on Thanksgiving to see that Ranger and Stephanie were engaged. I didn't care when they got married. I was content knowing that they would. When Stephanie informed us that she wouldn't marry Ranger until she could walk and dance, I fully supported her. Her wedding to Morelli was what her mother, Ellen, wanted. It wasn't what Stephanie wanted. The only thing Pumpkin liked about her first wedding was the cake. I know today is what Stephanie and Ranger want. Today is about them, two soulmates coming together as one. I am proud to be giving away my daughter to Carlos. I am proud to call him my son, and I am proud of the grandson they gave me. I hope that today is the first day of many happy days for many, many years to come.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: This chapter was originally the end of the story. It was only 888 words. But, then I decided to add Frank's POV and an epilogue. When I reviewed this chapter for posting it, I decided I needed to add more to it. So, here it is. This chapter has not been edited by Susan since my modifications were made, so all mistakes are mine.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Story Warning: Adult Language, Smut**

**Chapter 28: Stephanie**

Today is my wedding day. Today I marry the love of my life and father of my son, Ricardo Carlos Manoso. It's hard for me to fathom that two years ago, I was married to Joseph Morelli, being forced to live the life of a Burg housewife. I shudder at that thought. My life changed the day I decided to interview at Rangeman, and I'm thankful for everything that has happened since that faithful day.

Eight months ago, I gave birth to my son, Ricky. He is a wonderful baby, so happy, sweet, and good. He is his father's son, as he is calm, cool, and collected. From the pictures Mama showed me of Carlos as a baby, I can tell that Ricky takes after him, except for his blue eyes. Those come from me.

Six weeks after giving birth, I met with the prosthetic specialist to start the process of getting fitted for an artificial limb. We discussed at length what I want to do daily to determine the best limb for me. In the end, we found one that would allow me to walk, run (short distances), and dance. I started to get fitted for the limb at the end of April. Two weeks after getting my limb, I was ready to give up. The fit wasn't good. I was getting sores on my stump. I couldn't take more than five or six steps at a time without feeling intense pain. One day, as Bobby was trying to get me to walk further, I just pulled off my leg, dropping on the mat before I followed it to the floor, sobbing. Carlos was next to me instantaneously, holding me while I cried in frustration and anger. Once I calmed down, I found Cal sitting on the floor next to me, with his limb next to mine. When I looked up at him, he explained what he was doing.

"Stephanie, I understand that things aren't easy right now. I know it hurts, but you need to keep pushing yourself. Getting used to a new limb is a long and arduous process."

"I know, but I'm in more pain with the limb on than I've ever been. I tried explaining to the doctor how I felt at the appointment two days ago, but he ignored what I said, just telling me that I'll get used to it. Cal, I can't wear that thing. Look at my leg."

I showed him the red skin, clearly irritated. He took my limb, looking that the top. He then looked at the sleeve I put on my stump. "This is the problem, Stephanie. This sleeve is not thick enough. I'm going to order you a better one. That will take care of your stump. Now, before we do that, I need to see how the leg fits on you."

I pull my leg back on, after putting on my ill-fitted sleeve, and show him what's bothering me, explaining what I feel. Cal listens to me, understanding exactly what I am saying. "Steph, I'm no expert, but it looks like this limb is a little too large. I'm calling the doctor to get you an appointment this afternoon. But, I want to make a deal with you first."

"What? You know that doctor ignored everything I said the other day."

"Yes, but he won't ignore you now. Ready for the deal?"

"Fine."

"We'll go to the doctor's office today. You explain everything to him like you did to me. I'll make sure he makes the appropriate adjustments. Then, we'll go to Pino's for lunch. But, that's not the deal. The deal is that if you don't wear your limb, I won't wear my limb."

"But I can't let you do that! How will you go out on patrol? How will you complete the installations?"

"I'll tell Ranger to let me work in the office. I don't need my limb to do that. I can watch the monitor, do research, or get the materials ready for the installation team. There is plenty I can do from my wheelchair, Steph."

"No, I won't let you do that."

"So that means you are going to wear your limb every day?"

Shit. Cal's sneaky. I see what he's doing, and I'm stuck agreeing to his deal. I think about it, then come up with a counteroffer.

"I want to modify the deal." Cal nods his head for me to continue. "While I am in the office working, and during the hours of 0800 and 1800, I will wear the limb. When I'm in the apartment or at home, all bets are off."

"What about if you are here after hours working?"

"Then I'll wear the limb."

"That's deal, Stephanie," Cal says, extending his hand to shake mine.

Making that deal with Cal was the best decision I made. I didn't want Cal to miss doing what he enjoyed most, so I wore my limb regularly. After three weeks, with the adjustments made, I was wearing my limb almost eighteen hours a day. By mid-June, I was a pro and getting around on two legs again. I opted for a model where I could put a regular shoe on the limb, which allowed me to wear a heel again, though I can only wear up to a three-inch heel. It isn't very comfortable or easy to get around with, but for a few special occasions, it works. I often do wear kitten heels or wedges when I meet with clients, which are more comfortable. I wear sneakers for the rest of the time.

It took me longer to get the proper fit because it was a little over a year since I lost my limb. It took longer for my stump to be comfortable with the limb. Ideally, amputees are fitted for prosthetic limbs within a month of the amputation. I also have a limb that allows me to run, which is better for my exercising.

Joe and Anastasia's trial happened in July, and both were convicted of their crimes. They were sentenced for 10-20 years, in a Federal Penitentiary in addition to paying us restitution. My mother still blames me for ruining a good man and refuses to talk to me to this day. My perfect sister sided with my mother, and my grandmother, well, she didn't really care. All she wanted was gossip. I was perfectly content to only have my father in my life. I didn't need any more negativity in my life.

XXXXXXXX

About six weeks ago, I was in Quakerbridge Mall with Ricky, Lester, Hector, and Cal. We were shopping for clothes for my honeymoon. Carlos was taking me to Aruba, and I wanted some new dresses for the trip. I also needed to stop in Victoria's Secret for my seduction attire, not that I needed to seduce Carlos. I swear that man is insatiable. He was a recovery time of about one minute. There are many days when I can barely move because of position Carlos puts me in. I'm glad Bobby has me stretching daily; otherwise, I'd have pulled a muscle by now.

I was wearing a pretty lilac sundress, with a matching pair of ballet flats. I just sat down at my table, settle Ricky on my lap to feed him. I have been feeding formula since he was one month old. It seems my milk never fully came in, so my poor son was constantly hungry. After trying for a month to nurse, I gave up. He's been much happier since he started getting the formula, and therefore, I was a happier mom. As Lester and I are sitting at the table while Cal and Hector get our food, none other than my bitch of a sister and mother walk over.

"Stephanie Michelle Morelli, what a disgrace. How dare you feed my grandson formula. Have you no pride in how a woman should feed her child?" I hear my mother, screech. I choose to ignore her.

Valerie adds, "Why me? Why do I have a sister who cheated on her husband, who is living in sin with a bastard child out of wedlock? Why me? I am so embarrassed to be associated with you. It's all your fault that I broke my wrist and my ribs. My wrist never healed right, and now I need surgery, all because of you."

"If you would have rested your wrist and followed the doctor's orders, you wouldn't need surgery."

"What do you know about taking care of a house and children? I had to clean, I had to cook. It's my job to keep a presentable home. I couldn't skip vacuuming or cleaning the windows just because of a broken wrist. What would the neighbors say?"

By this point, Ricky finished his bottle. I burped him, then placed him in the booster seat Les put on the chair next to me. I pulled out the carrots that Ella prepared for him, along with his cereal, also prepared by Ella. I mixed the cereal, then added the carrots to the cereal, watching Ricky's eye's light up. Carrots are his favorite, and he was excited to eat. Once mixed, I started feeding him. Ricky opened his mouth wide, ready to get his meal. He was wearing a black t-shirt that said "Mini-Boss," black baby cargo pants, black bootie socks, and he had a black "Rangebaby" baseball cap with black aviator glasses. He was truly my mini-Carlos.

"What is that baby wearing? Oh, I hope I don't see anyone I know. He looks like a thug."

I look at Lester, and he is trying to avoid laughing at the absurd things Ellen and Valerie are saying while stopping himself from punching them in the face.

"Valerie, I know Mom told you growing up that if you have nothing nice to say, you don't say anything at all. What would the neighbors say if they heard all the horrible things that are spewing from your mouth? From what I heard, you got knocked up by your boss, and are expecting his child. How far along are you? Eight months? Carlos and I are engaged and have been so since I was still pregnant with Ricky. My fiancé supports my son and me so much so that he had a customized estate built to accommodate my needs. Are you engaged, Valerie? And just to clear the air, I was not married when I became pregnant. I was already separated from Joe, and we were going through divorce proceedings. I was not cheating on my husband."

"I'm not eight months pregnant! I'm only five months. How dare you!" Valerie said, clearly taken back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought that because you gained about forty to fifty pounds, you were closer to your due date. I know my doctor told me that a weight gain of twenty to twenty-five pounds was proper. Are you having twins?"

Valerie's face turned red, and she turned around, waddling away from me. My 'mother' lifter her hand, as if to slap me, but Lester grabbed her wrist.

"You will leave Stephanie alone. You are not to lay a hand on her. She is not a child, she is an adult. Steph is the best mother I know, a mother who loves her son unconditionally. She has more love to give in her pinkie nail than you have in your entire body. If you or your daughter ever approach Stephanie or her son again to be rude, then walk away. Next time, we will have you arrested for harassment."

My mother stormed away, clearly angry. Once she was gone, Lester and I burst out laughing. The look on her face was priceless. Suddenly, the hair on the back of my neck tingled, and I saw Carlos standing behind me.

"Proud of you, Babe." He said. I guess I looked at him quizzically, because he responded, "Hector was taping the interaction and sent it to me. You did a great job."

"Thanks, Carlos. I guess I was channeling my inner Ranger."

I haven't heard from Valerie or my mother since. Not that I really care either way. They are both toxic to my happiness.

XXXXXXXX

Today is also my thirty-first birthday. Carlos wanted to marry me on the date of my birth because he said that if I were never born, he wouldn't have the fabulous life he has. Since we were both married previously, we decided to get married in a civil ceremony at his family's restaurant.

My future sisters-in-law were my bridesmaids, including Anita and Julie. Charlotte, Bobby's fiancé, was my maid of honor. Ayesha and Tank moved to Boston a month after Ricky was born, to help care for Ayesha's mother, who was suffering from Parkinson's disease. They are engaged but are unable to attend the wedding because Ayesha's mom is not doing well.

Lester is Carlos' best man, with Bobby, Geraldo, Christopher, Javier, and Hector as ushers. The women are wearing black dresses with silver sashes and trim, and the men were wearing gray tuxes, with black shirts, vests, and ties. Carlos was wearing the opposite of his groomsmen to coordinate with my silver dress. Considering this was my second marriage and the fact that Carlos and I already had a child together, I didn't think white was necessary.

My father was standing beside me, waiting to escort me down the makeshift aisle to my lover, my Carlos. I couldn't wait to start this journey together, and I couldn't wait to dance our first dance together. Carlos has been teaching me to dance the _bachata_, which is his favorite dance. It was a lot of hard work to get my leg to move the way it needed to, be we did it, and I can't wait to show off to everyone. I love Carlos, and he saved my life that day when he decided to hire me. I still work full-time, bringing Ricky to work with me. I still don't cook well or clean, though I have been getting "lessons" from the Manoso women. So far, I'm a little more successful with them as my teachers. Carlos loves and accepts me for who I am. And for that, I couldn't be happier. Tonight, we are leaving for a week-long honeymoon to Aruba. Mama and Papa are watching Ricky.

I purchased a wonderful negligee for tonight, and I can't wait to share my news with my husband. Tonight, I will tell him that I'm three months pregnant. I'm just starting to see a bump. I don't think I will truly surprise Carlos, because he sees everything, but I hope I can do so just this once. As the music changes to announce my arrival, I can't help but thank my lucky stars for my wonderful life as Carlos' wife.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Okay, I decided to add one more chapter. I wanted Ellen to have her say. Once again, this chapter has not been edited, so all mistakes are mine.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Story Warning: Adult Language, Smut**

**Chapter 29: Ellen's POV**

Last month, my good for nothing daughter, Stephanie, got married to that thug, Ranger. Everywhere I go around the Burg, people are congratulating me on her marriage, and on the announcement that she is pregnant with another brat. I can't believe it. That girl single-handedly destroyed a good man and good family, the Morellis, with her lies and cheating. I still can't believe that she cheated on Joe. I can hardly face Angie Morelli when I see her in the Tasty Pastry.

Valerie is currently eight months pregnant with her third child, another girl. The baby's father is her boss, Albert Kloughn. Albert is not a looker, but he is a good man. He is a lawyer. He has his own practice. She was his receptionist, and now the mother of his child. He hasn't proposed to her yet, but I know that a proposal is on its way any day now. I hope he at least proposed before the baby is born. As long as they get married, it will be fine.

Now, I'm ready to go with Val to her doctor's appointment. We are going to find out how her newest daughter is doing. Starting next week, she can have the child at any moment. I am waiting at the door, and I watch her approach. I get into the car with Val.

"Good morning, dear. How are the girls?"

"They're good. I dropped the girls off at school an hour ago. They are excited to find out how the baby is doing."

"When is the winter concert?"

"Tomorrow night. Angie is singing in the choir. She's a soprano."

"Angie is just like you. She will bring you nothing but joy. I hope the new baby is exactly like Angie. Now, what about Mary Alice. Does she still think she's a horse?"

"No, thank goodness, but now she's pretending to be a veterinarian. I've tried to get her to bake cookies with me for the bake sale last week, and she chose to go to the science club meeting. She is so exasperating."

"Well, we should be able to straighten her out before she gets to high school. She's only in fourth grade. I'm sure she'll grow out of it."

"I hope you're right, Mom. I don't think I could take her being like Stephanie. At least she isn't clumsy."

By now, we've arrived at the doctor's office. Dr. Allen is Valerie's new OB. She was recommended to us by three different women. Valerie's former doctor retired, she needed to find someone else. So far, we find Dr. Allen to be the perfect doctor. She is nice, intelligent, and she embraces the old methods. She is a proponent of breastfeeding, and in giving birth without resorting to a cesarian. We climb out of Valerie's van and enter into the office. We have a seat once Valerie signs in. I take out my _Martha Stewart Living Magazine,_ looking through it for decorating ideas and recipes. Val is looking at the latest _Parents_ magazine. We hear the doctor talking to her previous patient. I'm listening to what she's saying, but pretending to read. I'm not nosey, you know.

"You are doing great. I still can't believe that we were able to determine your baby's sex today. It is so rare to determine the gender at sixteen weeks, and since we found out the sex of baby Ricky and this little boy today, is amazing. Steph, I want to know your secret. I still can't get over that you've only gained six pounds."

"Well, Ella, who is our cook at work, makes extremely healthy meals. Plus, my husband here insists that I eat twigs and bark at home as well. Then, Bobby pushes me to exercise daily. With this leg here, the exercising helps keep me in check so I can get around without it."

"Keep up the exercise and eating healthy. You look great, and the baby is perfect. Your son is going to be another perfect baby."

"Thank you, Dr. Allen. When do I need to come in again?"

"Let's make it in four weeks again. With your limb, I want to make sure that your weight gain remains at this pace."

"Thank you, Doctor. We'll see you then."

"Mr. Manoso, don't forget about our meeting next week regarding the new security system."

"I have you on my calendar. I'm sure that our system will meet your needs."

"So am I." Dr. Allen responded.

I looked up, and sure enough, it was none other than my ungrateful daughter, Stephanie, with that thug. She had her son with her again, this time wearing a long-sleeved black t-shirt that says, "Bad to the Bone" with blue jeans, bootie, and that same ridiculous baseball hat. Stephanie was wearing black leggings, an oversized black sweater, and ballet flats. The thug was dressed in a suit, and from the looks of it, a designer suit that fit him perfectly. He had on a black button-down shirt, with the top button open and no tie. He looks utterly respectable. Once Steph finishes with the receptionist, she turns, seeing Valerie and me.

"Carlos, can you hold Ricky for a moment. I need to use the ladies' room before I leave."

"No problem, Babe. Te quiero."

"I love you too." I watch as they kiss, appropriately, thank goodness, before she heads to the restroom. I also see the thug sit down with the baby on his lap. I hear him talking to the baby in Spanish, not knowing what he is saying.

"Ms. Plum, whenever you are ready." The nurse, Lydia, calls for Valerie. I get up to accompany Valerie. Once in the back, Lydia has Valerie stand on the scale and then hands her cup.

"Ms. Plum, I need you to get me a urine sample. I'm going to conduct the GTT now. When did you finish the drink?"

"Exactly one-hour ago," Valerie says after glancing at her watch. I observe Lydia prick Valerie's finger, placing a small amount of blood on a test strip. The strip goes into a machine. A few moments later, the reading is complete. "Ms. Plum, you are going to need to go to St. Francis to take the three-hour test. You failed the one-hour test. Right now, you are testing as a gestational diabetic. We won't know for sure until you complete the three-hour glucose tolerance test. You have, thus far, gained almost sixty-five pounds. That is far too much weight. You are obviously not eating healthy. You are going to put a strain on your body and your baby. What did you eat for breakfast yesterday?"

"I had three scrambled eggs with two slices of American cheese and six strips of bacon. I had white toast on the side with butter, two pancakes, and a piece of French toast with syrup."

"What about lunch?"

"A roast beef sandwich on a roll, with melted cheese and gravy, mashed potatoes, and macaroni salad."

"Dinner?"

"Lasagna with meat and sausage, Italian bread, and cheesecake for dessert."

"Did you eat any fruits?"

"No."

"What about vegetables?"

"No."

"Valerie, you are going to need to make a huge adjustment to your eating habits. As a diabetic, the only foods you can eat that you ate yesterday would be the cheeses, bacon, roast beef, and sausage. Those foods aren't nourishing enough. If your test comes back positive, you will be meeting with a nutritionist to help you understand your new diet. Until then, you need to cut back on your bread and pasta. You can only eat bread and/or pasta once a day. You need to eat more vegetables. The fruit you can only have late in the day. You diet change will need to be long term because now you are at a greater risk of developing type II diabetes. You need to start exercising a bit, walking around the track at the high school or on the treadmill for twenty minutes two times a day will help you to avoid gaining any more weight. You still have three months to go."

Just then, the bathroom door opens, and Stephanie emerges. "Lydia, I managed to get that urine sample for you after all."

"Thank you, Mrs. Manoso. I look forward to seeing you next month. Please bring Ricky back. He's adorable."

"Thank you. Ricky's such a great baby. I can only hope that this little boy takes after him. Especially since they will be so close in age."

"I still can't believe that you got pregnant while on birth control."

"We were also using condoms as a precaution. I swear Carlos has super sperm, capable of getting through any and all barriers, though, there were some times when we forgot the condom."

"Either way, your birth control should have worked. This time, you'll have to just abstain."

"Lydia, you've met my husband. It's impossible to abstain. Six weeks postpartum was torture."

"I understand. Is that guy Cal available?"

"He is. Are you interested?"

"Well, Cal is interesting. I do love his tattoo."

"I'll see what I can do. If I don't see you beforehand, have a great Thanksgiving."

"You too, Mrs. Manoso."

Lydia finally turns her attention back to Valerie. "Did you get your sample yet?"

"No, I'll go now."

"Good. When you're finished, leave the sample on the counter. I'll bring your mother to room three. Meet us there. Let me just grab Mrs. Manoso's sample before you go in."

She takes the sample left behind my Stephanie, then labels it. She escorts me to the exam room, instructing me to have a seat while I wait for Valerie. Valerie enters a few minutes later.

"Mother, what I am going to do? How will I prepare dinner? The girls don't eat vegetables, and neither do I."

"I guess you're going to have to start. You must do what is right for the baby."

"Mother, I'm scared."

"Why? You've given birth twice already."

"Albert left me. He broke up with me two days ago. He said that he didn't want a child, that I tricked him. He thought I was on birth control. He said he never would have had sex with me if I wasn't on the pill. He's moving, and not telling me where. He also says that he doubts the baby is his, as he has a low sperm count."

"Then get a paternity test. When it comes back that Albert's that father, he'll have to support the child."

"But he might not be the baby's father. I was also dating Mooch Morelli, Dickie Orr, and I had sex with Lenny Stanovic once."

I put my hand to my heart. I can't believe that my Valerie, my perfect daughter, is a slut. She's not even sure who the father of her child is. Oh no, what will the neighbors say when they find out?

"Don't worry, Sweetie, we'll figure something out."

Right now, I hope that her baby's father is Dickie Orr. At least he has money. He can support Valerie. Lenny is a married man, and that will be a huge scandal. As far as Mooch, well, he's a Mooch. That's why he has that nickname. I mean, Michael is such a more respectable name than Mooch.

"Mommy, did you hear what Dr. Allen said to Stephanie? That she only gained eight pounds and is four months pregnant. She doesn't even look pregnant. And she is expecting another son, and all I have are girls. It's not fair, Mommy, that she has a perfect life."

"No, it's not fair, but there's nothing we can do. You'll do fine, Valerie. After all, you are the perfect housewife. That thug will tire of her soon and will leave her high and dry. Just you wait and see, Valerie.


	30. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Story Warning: Adult Language, Smut**

**Epilogue—Ranger: Five Years Later**

I am having the most erotic dream, reliving a rather steamy night with my beautiful wife. Right now, Stephanie is kneeling, taking me in her mouth. Only, this is the most realistic dream I've ever had, as I can almost feel her warm mouth around my throbbing cock. I hear a chuckle, opening my eyes to see that I am indeed no longer dreaming, as my wife of five years, Stephanie, is giving me the most mind-blowing blow job as a wake-up call. Today is our fourth morning waking up in Aruba. My parents were kind enough to take our children for the night, so Stephanie and I could have some alone time. Later on, this afternoon, Lester is finally tying the knot, but enough of that right now. Now, I need to concentrate on the pleasure being given to me by my Babe.

"Good morning, mi amor. You taste so yummy in the morning, especially the morning after spending the night together." I groan as Stephanie starts to lick up and down my shaft, moaning as she takes me completely into her mouth. I place my hands gently on her head, not to control her motions nor to push me more fully into her, but to rub her scalp, which Steph loves. As my fingers are tangled in her hair, she continues to suck me, coaxing a response from my body. I feel my body start to tense, knowing that an orgasm is imminent. As much as I would rather explode inside her core, I know that Steph loves swallowing my seed, so I allow myself to explode in her mouth. She expertly swallows everything, licking my cock clean as I calm down. Normally, I have a very quick recovery time, but after I don't even know how many sessions last night, my cock is a little tired.

Once Stephanie deems me adequately clean, she slithers up my body, rubbing her luscious breasts against my chest, until her mouth is on mine. We kiss each other with a ferocity of lovers who have been separated for years, not hours. I quickly and gently flip us, so that Stephanie is below me, and I can have my turn worshipping her body. I kiss Steph down her neck, to that point where her neck meets her shoulder that drives her wild. I allow my hands to explore her body, trailing gently around her nipple, watching them peak and harden. My tongue follows my fingers, and I hear my wife moan in frustration and pleasure. I know that her breasts are her most erogenous zones. Nothing gets her from zero to sixty faster than a pinch on her nipple, a light suck from my mouth, or a little nip. She always enjoyed having me play with and suck on her nipples.

I teased and nipped at her nipples and breasts, feeling her writhe beneath me. Her hands were in my hair, trying to move my head further south. I know exactly what my wife wants, but I refuse to give in just yet. I glance at the clock, seeing that we have enough time to do what I want to do to her. About two years ago, I managed to get Stephanie to orgasm without any stimulation to her clit or vagina. It's been my mission to repeat that feat. I have yet to succeed, but it's not for lack of trying. Stephanie plays dirty, and when she wants my mouth or my fingers or my cock inside her, she is great at manipulating her body to make me give in, but not today. I pause on my ministrations long enough to bring her hands above her head.

"Leave your arms here, or I'll stop. No pushing or prodding. Let me pleasure you, Babe."

"Carlos, you know where I want you,"

"I do, Querida, but not yet. Have I ever disappointed you?"

"No."

"I don't plan on starting today. Just be patient, mi amor." I respond, going right back to my assault on her breasts. I can tell by her breathing that she is building to a release. I pause to take one of her arms, kissing the inside of her wrists while tweaking her nipple with my other hand. I switch to rubbing circles on her wrist while again loving her nipples. I can tell she's close, so I move to the money spot, her neck, and watch as she loses herself in an intense orgasm. Once her breathing starts to slow, I move my mouth lower, towards are wet folds. Once I'm firmly planted between her thighs, I dive in, enjoying my breakfast. I use my tongue to give my Babe another orgasm, before placing my fingers inside her dripping center.

Pumping into her, agonizingly slow at the beginning, I once again bring her to another climax. Before she can even find her way back down, I sheath myself inside her on one push. Dios, no matter how many times I make love to Stephanie, it's never enough. I feel myself grow even harder as I lean down to kiss her. I adjust my position, so I'm sitting on my knees and lift her, so she's sitting on my lap. I want to kiss her breasts, and this position gives me access to my favorite part of her body. Once I feel her getting closer, I gently push her down on her back. The changing angle helps me get deeper inside her and allows me to play with her clit. Finally, I feel her cum once again, and I explode right behind her. I gently pull out of her, laying next to her, rubbing her abdomen while we both catch our breath.

"It's a good thing we can't make any more babies because I'm sure after last night and this morning, I'd be pregnant if we could." Stephanie muses.

"I still can't believe that we have Maria," I respond.

On our wedding night, Stephanie informed me that she was three months pregnant. Our second son, Michael Lester, was born in April. Ricky was fourteen months. Then, Stephanie "Stevie" Rosa was born a week after Ricky turned two. Stevie was only ten months old. None of our children made it forty weeks, Stevie was one day shy of thirty-six weeks when she decided she was ready to meet the world. Then, poor Babe found herself pregnant a few months after giving birth to Stevie, even though I had a vasectomy, we were using condoms, and Steph was taking birth control. Since Maria Isabella was delivered via c-section thirteen months after Stevie, Stephanie opted to have her tubes tied. Not that I can blame her. Before our children, she had a B-cup. By the time Maria was born, she was up to a D-cup. She also is about ten pounds heavier, but I don't care, she's still beautiful in my eyes. So, we had four children born within thirty-seven months. Stephanie worked part-time after Ricky and Michael but decided to stay home once Stevie was born.

Now that Ricky just started kindergarten and Michael is in pre-K, Stephanie is back to working part-time again. She brings the girls to the office with her, and Tia Ella loves spoiling them. She's teaching all the kids to cook and bake. When Steph first decided to stay home, Tia Ella, Tia Marisol, and my mother took turns teaching Stephanie how to cook. She loved learning from them and is now quite an exceptional chef. She said learning to cook while dancing around the kitchen to salsa music was much better than what she endured with her mother. We have a housekeeper who comes three times a week to clean the house, and once a week for each guest house. Stephanie and I take care of the laundry and the child-rearing.

Right after Michael was born, Stephanie decided she wanted a dog. With the kids constantly dropping things, it became harder for her to pick them up. She felt that a service dog could help her, even opening the doors for her when she had the babies. I contacted some of my friends who work for the VA, and they gave me the name of a great organization to get a dog from. We have a red golden retriever, named Duchess, who is Stephanie's working dog and protector. In addition to having the dog trained for assisting Steph, she is also a trained guard dog. I feel much more at ease with Stephanie being home with the kids between the dog and our guards. Duchess is perfect for our family, playing with the kids when Steph is relaxing, and on guard once Steph is on the move, whether walking, using her crutches, or in the wheelchair.

Two years ago, after talking to Frank, we decided to start helping a local bail bondsman and Steph's cousin out by going after people who jumped bail. Vinnie Plum is a slimy, sleazy man who was actually a great bondsman. We discovered it was a great way to make money without doing much work. As for our current black op runners and Special Forces, we all knew how to hunt. Stephanie came into the office one day when we were looking for Kenny Mancuso, and within five minutes, found out exactly where he'd be by calling a couple of people. Since then, she spends one or two afternoons a week helping us find the skips.

Shortly after, we hired a former Marine, Regina Caruso, to help with a distraction. In a distraction, Gina goes into a location and lures the skip out. It works great and helps us avoid collateral damage. Since Gina is a former Marine, she can handle herself and a gun if the skip gets a little handsy. Lester was smitten with her from the get-go, and Stephanie helped to push the two together. Ten months ago, Lester proposed, and we are here this weekend for their wedding.

Valerie had her baby, another girl, and when she finally got around to having a paternity test, the child was Lenny's. His wife, Mary Lou, who at one point was Babe's best friend, kicked him to the curb. Ellen pushed Valerie to marry him, which she did. Both are miserable. Lenny has to pay thirty percent of his income to ex-wife for their children, plus fifteen percent to her for alimony. That leaves Lenny and Valerie living off fifty-five percent of what he makes. Valerie was forced to get a job again, but this time, working at the personal products factory, boxing tampons. Ellen died two years ago, and Stephanie could care less. Frank, meanwhile, has met a nice woman who he has been dating for the last three years. They have no intentions of marrying and are enjoying each other's companionship. Frank works parttime for Rangeman, either at the reception desk or on the monitors. He enjoys the monotony of both positions. Joe was severely injured in a prison riot a year and a half ago, being thrown from the second level to the first. He is now paralyzed from the waist down and living in a prison hospital, in a wheelchair. From what I heard, the injury was such that Joe can no longer get his little soldier up, so there is no more sex for him. Couldn't have happened to a better man. As for Ana, she tried to break out two times, both times by seducing a guard. She was thwarted, and now spends twenty-three hours a day in solitary. Her family stopped visiting her, completely embarrassed by what she had done.

It seems that Abuela was correct when she said that I'd enjoy being a father and Lester would find his match. I never would have believed that I could have this life, but Stephanie has shown me what is most important; family. I am so grateful I never married Anastasia because I would have been miserable, and most likely, divorced by now. My relationship with my daughter Julie is stronger now than ever before, and she is looking into attending Princeton. She wants to become a lawyer. She wants Princeton so she can be near me and her half-siblings. Life is perfect, and I can't wait to see what more is to come in the future.

* * *

**A/N: Here we are, the end of another tale. I'm working on the sequel to "Night," which I will start to publish once it is completed. It was a joy publishing this story not having to worry about writing it or getting it edited in a certain time frame.**

**I'd like to thank everyone for all your comments and reviews. They were greatly appreciated and encouraged me to write this chapter, the epilogue, and the chapter from Frank's and Ellen's POVs. Originally, Chapter 28 was the last chapter. Your thoughts and encouragement keep me writing. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your support.**

**Finally, I'd like to thank my fabulous beta, Susan, for being a wonderful editor and sounding board. Thanks, Babe.**

**I'm not sure when I'll finish "Night," as I go back to work next week. I've finally graduated to eighth grade after 14 years in seventh grade, and thus have to create lesson plans for two new classes, the regular eighth-grade curriculum, and the Living Environment (Bio) Regents course (high school level course). This doesn't mean that you might not get a one-shot or short here or there, but just not what you are waiting for. As for Spring Break, that is on the back burner right now, but when I get ideas, I'm writing them down in my outline. I will eventually write that story…I promise.**

**With love and gratitude,**

**Misty **


End file.
